


Right Reasons

by lieano



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oikawa is the bad guy, Press and Tabloids, Secret Relationship, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Burn, Swearing, The Bachelor AU, and just in general a little bitch lol, kind of, lets talk about sex!, lots of guys dating asahi but only one will win his heart, not show it but lets talk about it, yes it is established relationship AND slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieano/pseuds/lieano
Summary: Noya had no interest in The Bachelor until he met the man in the flesh. He went on to win the show, but now, with it airing on TV, Asahi and Noya have to keep their relationship a secret. With the scorn of the entire nation and the tabloids against him, Noya just has to survive until he can see Asahi again and prove to the nation that, yes, he had been the one that won Asahi's heart.





	1. First Impression Rose

**Author's Note:**

> "Wow Lee must have some real balls posting a new Asanoya fic when she uploaded the FIRST CHAPTER of a halloween one that she NEVER FINISHED". Yeah, absolutely, you're right! I will go back and write the rest of that fic some day, I promise, I just don't think I was as prepared for it as I thought. But this one I've been wanting to write for years and since The Bachelor premiered this week I was like 'It's now or never'. And this one IS plotted and IS going to be finished and IS going to stick to a schedule! Every saturday! Mark your calendars!
> 
> So, anyway, this is a completely self serving fic lol I will admit it, I have a very guilty pleasure. I LOVE The Bachelor franchise. I watch all of the shows, The Bachelor, The Bachelorette, Bachelor in Paradise, Winter Games, all of it. I know not everyone... loves it. Or even condones it. It's kinda just this wild show about straight people being crazy, but for some reason I'm hooked! So I needed to write this for myself at the very least lol. And because I wanted to write about a bunch of dudes loving and appreciating Asahi Azumane for the gorgeous angel he is. I just stared at pictures of Justin Tomimori for hours while I wrote this tbh it was great.
> 
> YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE BACHELOR TO READ THIS FIC, though you will know a lot more than you ever wanted to know by the time you finish it lol
> 
> I wanna get a few points off my chest before we get into this. I don't normally like to explain my structure, I like to leave the fic up to interpretation of the reader. You can skip this bullet point list if you wanna just experience the fic as it is, but if you're someone who likes context in advance here ya go:  
> -We’re going to be jumping through time a lot in this fic. The fancy break with the heart means we’re changing time.  
> -The ‘in the past’ bits that are gonna happen before the break every chapter are Noya’s memories of filming, not necessarily what was aired on TV  
> -No, I’m never going to address the fact that this is a gay bachelor. Coming out is a great plot arch for some stories but it doesn’t really fit in with all I wanna do in this one. I’m just gonna treat it as if its so and, i mean, it should be this easy to make a queer bachelor irl j/s
> 
> If you wanna keep up with updates or see me rant about it while I'm writing it follow @lieano on twitter. Okay, that's all, enjoy~

It would be many years before anyone in the tabloids would learn this, but the reason Noya was even on the show in the first place was because of a dare. He had been between jobs and, of course, very single. He was mooching off his best friend until his new job in the spring would start. He spent all of his time playing video games and eating snacks and going to gym. Of course Tanaka didn’t actually mind at all, but they wouldn’t have been best friends without a little ribbing between them.

So when the casting call for some dumb reality dating show came into Tanaka’s orbit, he had facetiously said “Hey Noya, maybe you should do this and then you can move in with your new husband and get off my couch” and Noya had just as facetiously replied “Yeah or maybe instead of a husband I’ll find a new best friend and he can let me sleep on his couch without complaining so damn much”. And then they had joked about it some more. And Noya had jokingly submitted an actual application. And now, weeks later, here he was. Wearing a suit that he was sure was too big for him, sitting in a limo squashed between five other dudes who were definitely wearing suits that had been specifically tailored, holding a volleyball in his lap and wondering how this had gotten so out of hand. 

“You know,” one guy started, breaking through the awkwardly heavy silence. “The bachelor they picked is a very handsome man, but I heard that he wasn’t the first choice. He was a back up they had to go with when their first choice accidentally found love in the real world. Of course, I for one am thrilled. He was _always_ my first choice. Tall and rugged. Strong and silent.” One of the men tried to nod in agreement but he just barrelled on. “I just wonder how many people here tonight were not expecting him and didn’t come for the right reasons.” 

Noya quirked an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

There was another man sitting next to Noya who smiled at him when he murmured the question. He had a cute little beauty mark under one eye and when he smiled, it lit up the dark limo just a little. “Oh, you’ll hear it said all sorts of ways. ‘Right reasons’, ‘here to find love’. The people on this show will get really pretentious and defensive about why they’re here because _so_ many of them actually just want the publicity.” 

Noya snorted and the guy who had been talking earlier narrowed his eyes. He looked like just the type. His brown hair was meticulously styled. His skin was so clear and soft he must have been treating it somehow. His suit looked expensive, though Noya didn’t really have an eye for that sort of thing. He had the sort of fabricated beauty an actor would have and he _certainly_ didn’t look like he needed help finding a romantic partner. 

“You don’t watch the show, do you?” Beauty Mark asked, still smiling at Noya. 

Noya grinned back. “How could you tell?” 

Beauty Mark shrugged. “Lucky guess. Well, prepare yourself. This show can get ruthless. I’m a bit of a super fan. I’m just lucky to have been invited.” 

Handsome Actor Guy rolled his eyes. “Well. Maybe you shouldn't tell our bachelor that. He might think you-” 

“Aren’t here for the right reasons?” Beauty Mark interrupted. “I’ll keep the tip in mind, thank you.” 

The limo came to a stop and Noya watched all of the men he was riding with suck in nervous breaths. Except for the handsome actor guy of course. And himself. He had nothing to lose, actually. He had won the dare just by being here. Worst case scenario, he makes a little bit of a fool of himself on TV, and Noya was okay with that because he was genuinely a goofball and he didn’t care who knew. Best case scenario? Well, considering he wasn’t here for the ‘right reasons’ he would go home on night one for sure, but not before making a new friend. A friend who also used to play volleyball in high school, according to a shallow internet search he had conducted before departing Tanaka’s apartment. 

All four men got out of the limo before him. One by one they left and approached the bachelor with witty lines or nervous introductions. Noya wouldn’t know what they talked about for several months to come. He didn’t care. Once the last guy had left and he finally had the limo to himself he tried setting the volleyball across the seats and almost took out a camera. He was just so excited! And so _so_ very sick of sitting in this damn car. 

The signal came that it was his turn. Noya eagerly stepped out into the fresh air, took a deep breath, stretched, and then looked up the slightly damp driveway to where a guy was waiting. And then Noya’s heart stalled and the volleyball bounced to the ground out of his hands. 

He had seen pictures of Asahi Azumane online of course. And he thought in passing, “Yeah, there’s a reason that guy is the nation’s most eligible bachelor. He’s good looking.” But nothing could prepare him for this moment. It was strange how different a TV style mugshot and the real deal were. The beautiful long hair falling in gentle wavy curls down his shoulders. The styled scruff at his chin that accented his magnificent jaw line. The chestnut brown eyes that twinkled gold in the soft lamp light above him. Tall frame, square shoulders, biceps that wanted to break free from his suit but not in a corny way at all Noya just happened to notice them and couldn’t stop noticing them. 

Noya had done some casual dating in his life. He knew what he liked and disliked. But he never really thought he had a type until the exact moment he saw Asahi in the flesh. 

Asahi just smiled at him, bright and big and his eyes grew wide as the ball started to roll toward him. “Oh! You brought a volleyball!” 

All at once Noya was snapped back to reality. That’s right. Reality _TV show_. As in, the fakest thing in the world. His instant attraction was probably fake too, the influence of movie magic or whatever. He didn’t really know how it worked. His routine came flooding back to him and he bounced the few long stride between himself and Asahi. 

“I was a libero in high school and I read that you were a wing spiker! We would probably make a pretty good team!” 

“Haha, maybe,” Asahi said. He itched his cheek absently. Noya noticed a little quiver in his voice and the corner of his mouth. He was hiding his nerves really well. 

“Wanna see?” Noya asked. He scooped up the ball and held it out enticingly. 

“Oh, really?” Asahi seemed slightly alarmed. “You wanna play volleyball? Here? Now?” 

He looked around and Noya knew he must have been considering the wet ground and his _very_ nice suit, but he just grinned. “Just one rally. We don’t even need a net. You got this, right?” 

Asahi looked to the side and for a moment Noya wondered if he was asking a producer for permission with his gaze. But then he chuckled nervously and lowered his body into an anticipated jump. “Okay. Just for a second.” 

Noya grinned and poked his tongue out the corner of his mouth. He lowered his body too, much lower than Asahi. His pants definitely touched the stone ground but he didn’t mind. If he was establishing himself as a raggamuffin who definitely didn’t belong in a sophisticated hoity toity environment then so be it. That’s what he was after all. And Noya was nothing if not honest. 

He tossed the ball up and Asahi caught it with an overhead receive. Noya dipped even lower and to the right to catch it in such a way that it arched high in the air. And he was proud of himself. He watched Asahi. Asahi watched the ball. Asahi watched the ball with such intensity, Noya’s heart was jump started to life again. His tall body lifted off the ground, his legs pulled behind him in a low arch, his huge hand flew into the air, reaching heights Noya had never even dared to consider existed. The ball fell into the palm of Asahi’s hand and then disappeared, reappearing just a moment later as a crack of thunder against the pavement to Noya’s left. 

Noya beamed. 

Asahi came back down to his feet, seemed to realize what he had done and hunched his shoulders defensively. “Oh, uh, sorry, I didn’t mean to, you’re okay right? It didn’t hit you or anything?” 

Noya bounced to his feet like a cricket popping up out of the grass. “Asahi, that was AMAZING! Were you a star player or something? A powerhouse? An ace?” 

“Oh, no, I-” 

There was a murmur from off stage. Noya supposed he should start thinking about things in those terms now. Stages, producers and cameras. He wasn’t just meeting some cool guy who was very good at playing his favorite sport. He was on TV. And his time was up. 

“Uh, find me inside!” Noya said. “Please! I want to know more!” 

And then he was hurried away and a new limo was brought up and more guys got to meet Asahi. But Noya couldn’t be bothered to worry about them. He was buzzing with electricity. And he had the sudden notion that maybe he wouldn't want to leave on night one. 

\--- 

“Here,” said a floating glass of champagne when Noya entered the living room of the mansion. Noya blinked a few times, brought himself back to reality and looked up at the guy who was actually talking. It was Beauty Mark. He smiled. 

“Uh, thanks,” he said, taking a tentative sip. 

“It’s pretty much free flowing, but don’t drink too much. There’s always one person who does and makes an ass of themselves on night one. Usually they end up in the pool, partially or fully naked. You don’t want to be that guy, trust me.” 

Noya laughed. “No, but when that guy surfaces you’ll come get me right? I wanna see it.” 

Beauty Mark laughed and his voice was like the soft jingle of bells. “Absolutely. I’m Koushi Sugawara. My friends just call me Suga though.” 

“Oh neat! We’re like nickname twins! Noya, short for Yuu Nishinoya.” 

Suga laughed again and Noya thought distantly that he could listen to that noise all day. Maybe if Suga didn’t win, which at this point he was thinking was highly unlikely, Noya would give him a call after the show. He wasn’t really his type, as was just recently established, but he was pretty and Noya wouldn’t mind having him in his life. He was a very refreshing person to be around. 

“So, speaking of drama, did you hear about what that Oikawa guy did when he got out of the limo?” 

“Who? What? No. You’re the first person I’ve talked to.” Noya took an absent sip of his champagne while he watched Suga out of the corner of his eyes. It didn’t even taste alcoholic, it tasted like fresh sparkling juice. It was delicious. 

“Oikawa was that guy in the limo with us who kept talking about right reasons like he was reading directly from last year’s tabloids.” 

“Ah, the handsome actor guy?” 

“Yeah! Well, turns out he’s as extra as he seems. Apparently after he got out of the limo he mounted a horse and rode right up to Asahi and announced himself a knight in shining armor.” 

“Wait, you can bring horses to this thing?” 

Suga chuckled. “Oh yeah. One person always does.” 

Noya’s eyes widened. “What are the chances of me meeting the horse?” 

He never did get the answer to that question. Because at that moment the host of the show, some dapper old guy, walked into the room and commanded everyone’s attention. As Noya looked around he noticed that, yes indeed, he was one of 30 random handsome dudes shoved into a tiny room with one wrap around sofa. He glanced at Suga and was not surprised to see an excited look on his face. He was living for this, probably. Noya just wondered how long it would be before he could get more champagne. 

“Gentlemen. This… Is the first impression rose.” The host held up a gold platter on which rested a single red stemless rose. Noya almost snorted. It was so grand for just one little flower. “Only one person in this room can get the first impression rose. So… Make your first impressions count. Now… without further ado… The man of the hour… Your bachelor… Asahi.” 

And then there he was again. Noya wanted to laugh about the dumb flower or the way the host paused between just about every other word. He wanted to ask Suga what any of this meant and if he had just stepped into a cult. But Asahi was there, pulling the air from his lungs and the room around him with just a little quirk of his lips into a smile. He was stunning. 

“Uh, hey everybody,” Asahi said in a really small voice. He cleared his throat and gripped his hands in front of him. Noya recognized that slight tremble again. “It’s been a really fun night so far and, uh, I can’t wait to get to know you all a little more. I have… I have hope that the person I’m meant to be with for the rest of my life is in this room….” 

Asahi’s eyes had unfocused and were pointed indiscriminately at the coffee table. He smiled a little as he said it. As if he were saying a silent prayer and not addressing a room full of blood thirsty single men. They all cheered, of course, and toasted to the future and a fun night. But Noya was hardly listening to the idle chatter around him. His feet were moving on their own, gravitating toward Asahi, desperate to know if he was okay and if he wanted a breath of fresh air and maybe to tell Noya his entire life story while he was at it. But he didn’t make it too far when a tall guy cut him off. His nose almost planted directly into the guy’s back and he glared up into the face of the guy called Oikawa. Oikawa already has his arms looping into Asahi’s and was saying, “Can I steal you away first?” and Asahi was already stammering back, “Sure.” And then they were gone. 

Noya must have stood there and glared at the doorway for too long because next thing he knew, Suga was pulling the champagne glass out of his hand and replacing it with a new one. “I knew Oikawa would be _that guy_.” 

“What guy?” Noya asked quickly, afraid that the answer would be ‘the guy who gets the rose on the table’. He didn’t know what it meant, but Noya was suddenly very sure he didn’t want Oikawa to be _that_ guy. 

“The guy who swoops in right after the host leaves and steals the bachelor first,” Suga said with a shrug. “Chances are a lot of guys are talking about him now, but I’ve always thought someone’s gotta do it. Still, it can be a good indicator of who the asshole is going to be.” 

“Asshole,” Noya whispered. He felt it in his bones. He didn’t know Oikawa and he wasn’t usually one to pass judgements on people he didn’t know, but that word seemed to fit. “Suga, what’s the rose for? Is it a big deal?” 

Suga’s eyes widened. “Oh, wow, you really have never watched this show at all have you?” Noya shook his head honestly. “Well, at the end of every week there will be a rose ceremony, in which the bachelor will hand out roses to the people he likes. People with roses get to stay and people without them have to leave. But a couple of roses are given out early, usually on dates. And there’s always one on the first night. The first impression rose. It’s exactly what it sounds like. Asahi will give it to the guy who leaves the best first impression on him.” 

Noya grinned. “Oh, so no pressure right? We already did our first impressions.” 

A small, nervous chuckle rose out of Suga. “He just met _thirty_ guys, Noya. In the span of like an hour. He probably doesn’t remember half of our names. You have to talk to him before the night is over and leave him with an outstanding memory of you.” 

For a moment, Noya felt a little chill. He didn’t want Asahi to forget him. He shook the feeling quickly. This was no big deal. It was an audition. He had done an audition for the show, he had done auditions for sports teams before. He was not stage shy. 

While guy after guy found alone time with Asahi, Suga taught Noya the ropes. Turns out there were a lot of weird secret rules that one had to follow on this show. Contestants had to balance not only their relationship with the bachelor in a competitive atmosphere, but also maintain their reputation in ‘the house’ (the mansion they would all be living in until they were either sent home or made it to the part of the show where they went on fancy vacations) or scandal would come back to bite them in the ass. 

Noya had a feeling that he might not make it very long. He wasn’t particularly good with manners in the real world, how was he supposed to do all of the manners already expected of him _plus_ high society manners _PLUS_ new specific-to-this-show manners all at once? 

It was a lot. But some of it was common sense. In a large cocktail party like this, don’t steal the bachelor more than once. That’s a sure fire way to establish yourself as The Villain early on. (There was always one major asshole every season and they never won. You Didn’t Want To Be The Villain unless of course you really were here just for the publicity, because the tabloids LOVED The Villain.) Don’t steal the bachelor from someone who just sat down with him, give them at least a few minutes to chat. Be respectful of yourself, the bachelor and the other contestants. Don’t talk down to anyone. Don’t be too gimmicky, but be gimmicky enough that the bachelor remembers you. Don’t drink too much and end up face down in the pool. 

“You already taught me that one.” 

Suga smiled. “I think I’ve done all I can, actually. And I think that guy has been talking to Asahi long enough. Honestly, he seems to be struggling with it. Why don’t you go cut in? I’ll come in after you, so don’t worry, you’ll have enough time.” 

The guy who was currently struggling through a conversation, clearly making the long suffering Bachelor even more nervous than he already was, was a long limbed dark haired kid. He’d be very plain looking, Noya thought, if it weren’t for his intense blue eyes. Of course those eyes were fixed firmly on his own clenched fists. He looked like he was in _pain_ , actually, trying to make small talk. 

Noya set his empty glass down on a random end table and ran his hands along the length of his hair, ensuring that all of it was still spiked up perfectly. Meeting new people never bothered him. This shouldn’t be any different. Even if Asahi was literally chiseled out of stone and given life by some greek god that Noya was going to start praying to as soon as he was able. 

“Excuse me,” Noya said politely in his ‘indoor voice’, meticulously working through the exact phrases Suga had taught him to say. “Mind if I steal Asahi away?” 

Blue Eyes honestly looked relieved. He damn near breathed a sigh but he must have remembered that there was a camera pointing at him because he popped to his feet instead. He gave a stiff bow to both of them and then scurried away. Noya hoped for his own sake that he was going to find alcohol. That dude needed to lighten up for real. 

Asahi stood up and looked down at Noya, his eyes suddenly brightening. “Ah! It’s the libero! I’ve been waiting for you.” 

Noya was about to sit on the same spot of the patio sofa where Blue Eyes had been, but he faltered. “You have?” 

“Yes. I, uh, I never got your name.” 

And then all of that prepared coolness was out the window because Noya suddenly felt like the biggest idiot. He had been so caught up in the moment during his limo exit, so entranced with Asahi’s living, breathing existence, he had _forgotten to introduce himself_. What was that Suga had said about first impressions again? 

“Oh! Ha! That’s dumb! Sorry! I’m Noya.” 

Asahi smiled, his head tilted to the side just a tad, his long brown curls resting against his cheek, his eyes crinkling a little in the corners. Was he ever going to stop being so stunning? “Nice to meet you then, Noya.” 

They took a seat, finally, on the sofa next to each other, a healthy distance apart. Noya imagined that they weren’t sitting here with literally a whole camera crew five feet away filming their every eye twitch. He imagined they were in a bar and he had just bought Asahi a drink. He pushed out the soft glow of the fairy lights woven through the pergola over head and instead imaged a darkness illuminated only by a single TV showing some sport or another. He brushed off the feeling of the suit that was too big for him and imagined that he was in gym shorts and a t-shirt and that Asahi was as equally dressed down. He scooted a little bit on his seat making as if he was just adjusting his seat and leaned in, his arm draped across the back of the sofa. Cool. Casual. 

“So I know you played volleyball in high school, but do you still play? You had some amazing form out there earlier,” he said when Asahi didn’t initiate conversation. His fingers were very slightly fidgeting in his lap. Not enough that the cameras could pick up on it, but Noya was sitting near enough and paying such close attention to every little detail of Asahi that he couldn’t miss it. He was still nervous and Noya was about to make it his personal mission to make this poor beautiful man feel at ease. 

“Sometimes,” Asahi said, nodding. “I play with some old friends that I’m still in touch with. We don’t take it too seriously, but it keeps me in shape, I guess. What about you?” 

“I’m in a local league,” Noya said, trying not to sound boastful. “Giving up volleyball was just never an option for me. Even when I grew up and had to get a real job.” 

Asahi laughed and Noya tried not to make it too obvious that he was staring. It was a husky, breathless thing and Noya loved it instantly. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen someone with that kind of passion for volleyball.” 

Noya smirked and tilted his head. “It’s a good thing, right?” 

“Definitely,” Asahi agreed. 

They talked a little longer about the sport, and also their lives. Noya talked about his last job and Asahi talked about his family and how his dad would probably really get along with Noya. And for a while, just a brief moment, they were transcendent into another plane. There were no cameras or contestants. There was no game to be won or audiences to please. It was just two men getting to know each other. It was real. And Noya forgot entirely about the outside world until a small tap poked him in the shoulder and Suga was standing there with his refreshing smile that was so hard to get mad at. Noya had to just slink away and hope it wouldn’t be too hard to find more champagne this late at night. (Or early in the morning? Was there a last call at The Bachelor mansion?) 

As the sky transformed from a twinkling navy to something more akin to a light blue streaked with gold, Asahi snuck into the living room and stole the first impression rose. Men were scattered everywhere chatting, and those who witnessed it gasped and watched him leave. The rose was not intended for any of them. 

The shock rippled through the mansion and out onto the patio enough that Noya heard it, like a whisper on the wind. He looked up and locked eyes with Asahi. Then his gaze flickered nervously to the rose in Asahi’s hands and back up at him. Asahi paused in a doorway, fidgeted with it, and took one step. 

Only one step, of course, because at that moment he bumped into Oikawa and promptly spilled champagne all over his front. 

Asahi started apologizing profusely and Oikawa sweetly tried to absolve him of guilt and towels were rushed over and then Asahi was gone, ushring Oikawa somewhere he could dry off, the flower still in his hand. 

»»————-　♡　————-«« 

_Three Months Later_

When the rose ceremony started, thirty men gathered in three rows, all clasping their hands in front of them looking as nervous as possible, waiting for their name to be called so that they knew they were safe. With the exception of Tooru Oikawa, who already had a red rose pinned to his lapel. 

Noya sat on Tanaka’s couch, barely paying attention, playing some random mobile game with repetitive movements, until his own name was announced on the TV about three guys in. He gave a short whoop for himself and took the brief break from his game to sip from the wine glass that had been resting beside him on the end table. Honestly Noya never had a taste for wine in his Old Life. He drank beer when he absolutely had to drink alcohol and spent the rest of his time engorging on sweet sports drinks as if they were actual water. But now, in his New Life, he found a glass of crisp fruity wine at the end of the day to be kinda relaxing. Hashtag self care or whatever. 

He tried to turn back on his game, but was interrupted when the phone started ringing in his hands. He rolled his eyes, answered the call, and lifted the phone to his ears. 

“What do _you_ want?” he asked, lacing as much sarcasm into his tone as possible. 

“Just wanted to congratulate you on making it through night one,” came Tanaka’s voice on the other line. “Honestly, Noya, I’m so proud. I didn’t think you’d make it this far.” 

He choked up as he talked and Noya snorted in earnest. “You idiot. Are you watching it at work? Aren’t you supposed to be, ya know, working?” 

“Just because I was on the schedule did not mean I was gonna miss my baby’s big day,” Tanaka said in mock offense. 

“Oh and I’m sure the customers love that! Please don’t tell me you actually have The Bachelor on the big TV. You work at a sports bar, not a reality TV bar.” 

“This is kind of like a sport,” Tanaka said thoughtfully. “It’s a bunch of guys competing, right? Anyway, my customers _do_ love it, thank you very much. Some of them thought I was crazy, but by the end of the night I had them all chanting your name!” 

“Oh god,” Noya moaned, putting his face in his hands. “I can never go to that bar again.” 

“You’re like a local celebrity now!” 

Noya’s phone buzzed again. He pulled it away from his ear to see who was butting in to his phone call with Tanaka and smiled softly to himself. 

“-And I know you won’t tell me how it all ended, which was probably very fair because one guy asked and I almost said-” 

Tanaka was still ranting when Noya put the receiver back to his ear but Noya didn’t care anymore. His heart was thudding. He tried to steady his voice as he said, “Hey, Ryuu, I gotta let you go. Another call is coming in.” 

“Is it your fiancé?” Tanaka asked quickly. 

“Haha, nice try! It’s my mom! Later, nerd!” 

Noya quickly tapped the icon on his phone to switch calls, cutting Tanaka off mid yell. Then there was silence and calm. He took a breath. 

“Should you be calling me?” he said as a greeting. “Won’t the winner of your hit TV show notice?” 

“Noya,” said a voice, meek and quiet and slightly winded. “Wha- But- You-” 

“I’m kidding, Asahi, chill,” Noya said with a laugh. He settled back onto the couch, the wine glass still in hand. He didn’t drink from it, just swirled it absently. He couldn’t stop smiling and he needed something to smile at. “For real though, did you have to sneak away? You sound like you’re out of breath.” 

“Sneak away? More like I ran away. I’m out of shape, Noya.” 

“Didn’t you tell me on the night we met that you played volleyball with your friends so that you could stay _in_ shape? Did you catfish me?” 

There was Asahi’s breathless, husky laugh. Noya felt his stomach flop happily. He was positively giddy. “I just got done filming a TV show. There wasn’t a lot of time for volleyball.” 

“That’s right. Just the one when I came out of the limo.” 

Asahi hummed. “Well, that and the group date.” 

“The group date!” Noya laughed loudly. “How could I forget the group date? I can’t wait to see how they edit _that_ mess.” 

Asahi laughed again and Noya just took a moment to listen, to soak in the sound of his voice. It had been so long since they saw each other last. A month for production to edit between the end of the show and the air date, in fact. They were allowed to meet once in that time and spent a lovely few days together, but only under the vigilant eye of production staff, warding off any paparazzi who might sniff out their location. 

Because the show was filmed in advance of its TV release, production was very concerned about people knowing who won in the end. Sure, there were tabloid talkers who had ‘inside sources’ that leaked little tidbits from time to time. Sometimes they were right and sometimes they were wrong, but the endgame winner was an intensely guarded secret. So guarded, in fact, that Noya and Asahi, now happily engaged and in love, were not permitted to see each other for fear that some hidden camera would snap them exchanging a look and the whole surprise would be ruined. It had happened before, apparently. Especially now that the show was airing and the whole nation was talking about, Noya and Asahi had to be very secretive, all while maintaining their romance so that their new love didn’t fizzle and die before the last episode aired. Noya wondered if that’s why the track record for couples lasting after the show was so low. 

“I miss you,” Noya said, his voice quieter than was usual for him. 

Asahi breathed into the receiver and the crackle of it filled Noya’s veins, calming him. “I miss you too. It’s going to be a long two months.” 

“Yeah,” Noya sighed. “Two months.” 

There was a noise in the background, like a TV had been switched on or a door to a loud room had been opened or something and someone was shouting in the background. Noya couldn’t make out their exact words but Asahi managed to nervously shoo them away and a door closed, taking all of the chatter with him. 

“They want me back on stage,” Asahi said. He was currently at a live viewing of the premier. “I’ll call you later. When I’m at home.” 

“Okay,” Noya conceded. “I love you, Asahi.” 

“I love you too, Noya. So much. We’ll be okay. We’ll make it through this.” 

“Yeah!” Noya agreed. And then the call went dead. He sat back on his chair and turned his attention to the TV, paying attention now. There were commercials on and Noya had to sit through a very loud dude yelling at him to buy some bathtub brush before Asahi was there and Noya could see him. He put his phone on silent and shoved it in his pocket, sipping his wine as he watched Asahi move and say things. The host, the one with the drawn out sentences, asked him cryptic questions that Asahi gave vague answers too. The crowd watching him laughed and swooned. They loved him. Of course they did. He hadn’t been chosen as The Bachelor for no good reason. 

But Noya contented himself that out of everyone watching that night, he alone loved Asahi Azumane the most. And Asahi loved him too. And in due time, the whole nation would know it.


	2. One on One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOF sorry about the wait. Well here it is. :) I hope you enjoy it and forgive me lol

On day one in the mansion, Noya woke up lost and panicked. He wasn’t in Tanaka’s pull out couch or his childhood bedroom or his bed in his old apartment or any other bed he recognized. He was in a small bunk bed with someone snoring above him. The sun was already up and there was a slight pang between his eyes. He had stayed up until 7 am the night before drinking champagne with rich strangers. Seven men had been eliminated at the rose ceremony the night before. He was one of 23 left.

On day two, after everyone had an opportunity to freshen up, nurse a hangover, introduce themselves and settle in, the first group date card was delivered. Eight men in total would all go on a date together with Asahi. The house buzzed with excitement as everyone slowly remembered why they were there. Noya summoned his brief impression of the bachelor to mind. He pictured Asahi, who seemed to be okay at covering up how nervous he was on TV when he had just one person talking to him, suddenly fending off eight guys at once. Everyone else just spent the day plotting how they would manage to corner the poor man when none of the other competition on the date was looking. 

On day three, the house was quieter. Still not quiet, but quiet _er_ because the first group date was underway. Those left behind, Noya included, speculated how it was going. Who was talking to Asahi the most, who was leaving the best impression, who was going to come home with that early group date rose ensuring they would be safe at this week’s rose ceremony? 

On day three, while those worried conversations were swimming through the house, the first one-on-one date card was delivered. 

“Hey, look what I found,” Suga said to the living room full of guys who had been casually chatting and speculating. One by one, voices were sucked from the room as eyes fell on the little white card in his hands. They all knew what it was, of course. 

Well, most of them did. Noya _sort of_ had an idea. Suga had been very kind to explain the structure of the next few weeks to him after the group date had been announced. Every week until so many people were left over, groups of guys would go on massive group dates where they would all have to vie for Asahi’s attention at once. One or two lucky guys a week, however, would get something called a one-on-one. They would be alone with Asahi. For a whole day. On a fantastically romantic date planned and paid for by the show. 

It sounded nice, Noya had to admit. But there were 13 other guys sitting around the couch all drooling at the card in Suga’s hand. What were the odds his name would be on it? Noya never really won anything he didn’t work for, and there hadn’t been a ton of time to work on this particular game yet. If it was still up to luck he was sure he was going to be passed over. So he smiled for the cameras and faced forward and said nothing at all as Suga lifted the flap and took out the card. 

Suga’s brown eyes flickered around the couch, a little smirk in the corner of his mouth from having read ahead. Cheater. The suspense was racking through some of the guys so fiercely it was palpable. Noya had to admire Suga’s dedication to the dramatics. Then he said, in that soft voice, “Noya. It’s all uphill from here.” 

Noya blinked. He felt someone pat him hard on the back and someone else whistle. Wait. What? Him? _He_ was going on the one-on-one? 

It had been a few days since Noya had seen Asahi. He had ridiculously swooned at first sight. An emergency reality check had been in order. With a few days of separation and a clearer head, he started to wonder if all that magic he’d felt at the first cocktail party was fabricated. First of all, he had been drinking and alcohol always altered reality. Surely an actual adonis like the Asahi he remembered didn’t exist. Also, this was TV. So it was all fake, right? He couldn’t trust anything he thought he saw, he was sure of it. 

But now, with the men begrudgingly congratulating him, his reality check flew out the window. He was going on a _date_ with _Asahi_. 

On day four, Noya went on a date with Asahi. 

It was a bright day, but there was an autumn bite in the air. Noya dressed sensibly for the outdoors as he had been told, wrapped in a couple of layers. He was picked up by Asahi in a beautiful brand new jeep that had clearly been loaned from some nearby dealership for the promotional benefits. The whole house gathered at the front door of the mansion, waving and calling Asahi’s name behind them as they sped off into the day. They were wild animals (a different kind of wild than he claimed for himself) and Noya was secretly glad to be getting a break from them. 

The two made idle chat as they drove to some unknown location. Noya probbed Asahi for clues but Asahi just laughed nervously and drove straight, eyes on the road. He was tense. Noya hoped that the clues of their outfits meant that they were doing some sort of exercise so that he could get Asahi to unclench and unwind. Sure enough, when they stopped in the parking lot of a nearby nature conservation park, Noya felt a surge of relief. 

“Do you like to hike?” Asahi asked, his voice small and tentative. 

Noya nodded, even though he had never actually been hiking in the literal sense of the word. He knew how to _walk_. He could fake it. “Nature is dope! Let’s go!” 

Their initial conversation was about the park and where they were. But after a just a few minutes, Asahi’s voice died in his throat. Noya tried to reel it back out, but he was clamming up. 

Noya looked at the camera’s following them up at the path and he thought about the group date yesterday. Which of these things was more damaging to Asahi’s confidence? Or was it him? He liked to think not, but he couldn’t rule it out. He was loud and pushy by nature, it was very possible. 

That was when Noya decided, for the sake of the show and every guy that would go on a date with Asahi from here on out, that he would loosen him up here and now. He would make him laugh before the day was over. He would make him forget the cameras were there. Noya hadn’t signed up for the show with a genuine purpose. He was just goofing off until someone told him to leave and he could go home and say “I tried something new!” But Asahi was here for a reason. He was on a journey to find a husband, a partner for life. And Noya was determined, now, to make sure he at least had fun on that journey. 

He was deep in plotting. The sort of plotting that Tanaka would tease him about, saying he was going to make his brain explode if he thought too hard. He was so deep into it, he physically jumped in alarm when Asahi grabbed his elbow and said, “Ah, watch your step.” 

Noya looked down. He had veered off the path just slightly and was about to step on a flower that was currently a perch for a large orange and black butterfly. 

It fluttered its wings indignantly at almost being crushed and took off, stumbling between the trees of the forest. Noya grinned. “Hey, was that… What are those things called? The fancy butterflies.” 

“Monarch,” Asahi said, grinning just a little as he watched the gentle bug go on its way. “They’re in migration. They’re also probably endangered.” 

“Probably?” Noya asked. He looked at Asahi with wide eyes, relieved that he seemed to have tapped into a subject Asahi knew about. 

“Well,” Asahi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “They’re not technically endangered yet, but their numbers are dropping. We should just be careful right? Also… Ah, never mind.” 

Noya bounced back on to the path and looped a hand into the crook of Asahi’s elbow. He had to look a long way up when he was standing this close to Asahi to see his eyes, but he craned his neck and said earnestly, “Tell me. Also what?” 

“I…” Asahi gulped. He was shaking slightly, but this close Noya could see him take steadying breaths and then he smiled. For the camera, probably. “I was just going to point out that there’s some poison oak over there. If you had wandered too far off path, you might have walked right through it.” 

“You know a lot about plants and animals?” Noya asked. He continued to hold on to Asahi’s arm as they walked. 

“Uh, some,” Asahi admitted. “I like to go hiking in parks back home.” 

“Cool.” Noya grinned. “Tell me everything you know about… That tree.” 

He picked one at random, but Asahi knew what it was called. He knew what a lot of trees were, and flowers and birds. He talked about them more and more as they walked. And Noya kept asking about them and eventually, Asahi stopped shaking. The cameras faded into the background. 

“Sorry if I’ve been talking too much,” Asahi said after a few hours. Noya’s legs were starting to ache. He had, at some point, detached himself from Asahi just for the sheer need to breathe. But he hadn’t stopped asking questions and Asahi hadn’t stopped supplying them. “I find nature very calming. So… I like to read about it. A lot of people probably would think it’s boring.” 

“It’s not boring!” Noya laughed to cover up the fact that he was breathing pretty hard. He was an athlete, but there must have been more to the hiking business than putting one foot in front of the other as he thought. “I literally never slow down long enough to look at this kinda stuff. This has been… a really nice change of pace.” 

He smiled at Asahi and Asahi smiled back. He thought about asking something more personal, or re-attaching himself to Asahi’s arm. But they had reached the top of the hill and what was waiting for them there literally stole all of the wind out of Noya’s sails. 

“What the hell?” he murmured. 

Noya had spent the better part of the morning learning about all of the creatures that called the forest their home. Deer, squirrels, birds, bugs, plants. On the list of things Asahi had taught him, wild _hot tubs_ somehow never came up. And yet here it was. A hot tub. Plugged into a generator and humming softly as it made bubbles in the middle of a rocky clearing in the forest. 

Asahi chuckled and looked between Noya’s stunned face and the hot tub. “Uh, you wanna get in?” 

Noya actually almost said no. No one had told him about the random and frequent hot tubs that cropped up in this show and he was more inclined to think it was a portal to another dimension or something. But he looked at Asahi and then, he couldn’t help himself, quickly looked up Asahi’s figure. They were going to change into bathing suits for this, right? 

“Sure,” Noya said breathlessly. And then he let himself be whisked away by production. 

\---

Noya had to admit, the hot tub was a weird idea but not a bad one. In fact, there were four things that Noya very much enjoyed about this non sequitur path the date had taken. 1) The weather was chilly and the water was, in contrast, very warm. 2) His legs ached _so much_. The jets felt really nice on his calves. 3) They had given him a glass of champagne. And, most importantly, 4) The view wasn’t half bad. 

Asahi was an impossible perfection. ‘Sometimes I Play Volleyball With My Friends To Stay In Shape’ Noya’s ass. He _obviously_ worked out. He was all gleaming, tanned muscles packed from his pecs all the way down his long abs. His arms were huge, that hadn’t just been something Noya had imagined on the first night. His hair was pulled back into a little bun. The water made him literally glisten. 

Noya looked down at himself. He was muscular in his own right, though in a completely different way from Asahi. But he was almost hairless and pale and _very_ short and he knew a lot of people thought he looked like a scrawny teenager. He had, more than once in his adult life, been accused of having a fake ID. He wondered what Asahi felt when he looked at Noya. Did he see him as a man? Did he think he was good looking? 

His hair was slowly and weakly deflating from the humidity. It was annoying. It sagged like a bad metaphor for his usually dependable and sturdy self confidence. He downed the glass of champagne in one swig, set it on the side of the hot tub, sucked in a breath and dunked his entire head under the bubbling water. 

The jets roared in his ears and, coupled with the usual muting effects of being underwater, Noya could barely hear Asahi’s yelp of surprise. But he held his position. He raked his fingers through his hair until he felt the last of the product evaporate. When he resurfaced his cheeks were twinged pink from the heat and steam rolled off his now perfectly flat hair. 

He let out a deep, satisfying sigh, and then shook his head. Droplets flew off of him like tiny harmless pebbles and Asahi yelped again. Noya caught sight of his biceps in his peripheral vision, flexing as he lifted his hands up, one holding a champagne glass, to shield himself from the wet onslaught. 

“Are you okay?” Asahi asked, a little breathlessly. Noya thought it was a pretty odd question. It wasn’t as if a horrible accident had happened to him. He dove under the water on purpose. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” he said, grinning wide. “Are _you_ okay? Not scared of a little water are ya? Because if so, I have bad news for you. We’re literally surrounded.” 

Asahi laughed nervously. His eyes flicked momentarily to the camera and the little flinch did not escape Noya. “Sorry. I thought you slipped.” 

“Nope, I didn’t slip. I just felt too dry… You know, you look a little dry yourself.” 

“Wh-what?” 

It was a risk. But what was a hot tub if not a very small, very warm pool? Noya dipped into the water as far as the bubbles would let him go without submerging his eyes and pushed his hands to the surface. He flicked his fingers and splashed Asahi just a little. Just enough. Testing the waters, so to speak. 

Asahi, predictably, yelped. The water clung to his hair, pulling it from his neat little bun so that a few strands hung in his eyes. He peered at Noya suspiciously. Noya blew a bubble into the waters and it was lost among all the others. 

“Is this sanitary?” Asahi asked. 

“Probably not,” Noya said, lifting his head out of the water just enough to speak. “But we’re swimming in it anyway.” 

Asahi seemed to consider the situation one last time. He set his champagne glass down on the outer ledge of the hot tub, out of harm’s way. Then he lunged in for an attack. 

Noya ducked under the water and kicked off from his side of the hot tub, dodging around Asahi’s large frame. He sprung up again and splashed Asahi from behind. His bun was fully drenched now and coming apart, but it didn’t seem to bother him. He laughed and swiped his long arm through the surface of the water to create a giant tidal wave. The camera’s backed up several feet as Noya was completely submerged, even though he was standing. 

Their splashing fight went on for quite a while until they both fell inexplicably in laughter on the same edge of the hot tub. Asahi’s arms were slung across the edge as he let out a bellowing laugh into the air. Noya was curled up into himself, snickering uncontrollably. His abs were starting to hurt. His legs from the hike did not feel healed at all, but he didn’t mind the burn. At some point the jets had been turned off. 

Noya was the first to get control of his breathing and realize he was sitting in the crook of one of Asahi’s elbows. He smiled up at Asahi who wiped away a tear with his other hand. 

“Man,” he said breathlessly. “Who knew wild forest hot tubs were so much fun. I should petition for my local park to get a hot tub. Spread the news of this great discovery.” 

Asahi also had apparently regained control of himself, but there was a smile permanently stamped on his face. If anyone were to ask Noya what he thought of the smile, he would very eagerly supply that he thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

“Do you go to your local park often?” Asahi asked, his voice bubbling with the echoes of laughter. 

Noya shook his head. Water droplets sprayed from the tips of his hair again, but this time Asahi didn’t flinch. He just chuckled as Noya said, “Not often. But sometimes when it's really nice outside. If there was a hot tub though, I’d be at Crow’s Nest Park all the time.” 

Asahi’s mouth fell open. He looked as though he had been about to deliver a line and someone had paused the program. Noya reminded himself, this wasn’t a TV show yet. They were still filming. This was live action. But Asahi was frozen, mouth open in a smile and eyes wide. Finally, when Noya inched forward in concern, he blinked and said quietly, “Crow’s Nest Park?” 

“Yeah,” Noya said, tilting his head in question. “It’s kind of a weird name for a park, I guess, isn’t it? Makes it sound like my hometown is full of pirates or something.” 

“A… A little…” Asahi said. He finally closed his jaw and looked away. Noya peered at him. He was blushing. “Say, Noya… Where _is_ your hometown?” 

“Karasuno,” Noya said innocently. 

Watching the emotions that very clearly and very quickly flashed across Asahi’s expression was amazing. Noya was captivated. His eyebrows shot up, he let out a small chuckle, he bit his lip, then he laughed a little longer. Almost nervously, but also excitedly. Noya almost jumped out of the hot tub to demand what was so funny, but he managed to restrain himself. He managed to wait until Asahi said, in a halfway hysterical tone, “Did you know we’re from the same city?” 

Noya almost choked on his heart when it found its way into his throat. “What?” he breathed. Then he was laughing. He bounced in the water, splashing it again but neither men nor the camera people seemed to care. “Asahi, are you serious?!” 

“You didn’t know, then?” 

“I had no idea!” 

A revelation washed over Noya like a suffocating tidal wave. All this time, before the TV show, he had been in the same city as Asahi Azumane. He had been walking among the likes of a god and he hadn’t even known. They could have run into each other at some point and Noya was certain he would have been as infatuated as he was when he stepped out of that limo. But for whatever reason, fate held Asahi from Noya until this ridiculous moment where they could share a bathtub in the middle of the wilderness with a bunch of cameras pointing at them and a boom mic hovering above them. 

“Noya?” came Asahi’s small voice, dragging him out of his own mind. He was smiling sheepishly. Had he moved closer to Noya? When? “Thank you for coming on this date today. This is going to sound cheesy but… I’m a big believer in signs and I think this whole day has been a sign that this process is going to work for me. I was nervous because… Well I’m a pretty nervous person. All the time. I’m not usually the type they chose for this role. But you’ve helped me relax and… I don’t know if it would have worked out the same if it had been anyone else.” 

Now Noya was blushing. He was certain of it. He could feel his whole face and neck grow hot and it was not a good look for him, he was sure. He was so calm and cool all the time, but this man was so disarming. Noya was feeling things he didn’t know he had the capacity to feel. 

“It’s a good thing I was the first date then,” Noya said finally, a little nervously, trying to regain some coolness by force. “I’ve made it easier for the guys going forward.” 

Asahi chuckled. He shook his head slowly and little droplets that fell from his hair twinkled against the surface of the water. “I wanted to give you the first _something_. Clearly, I made the right decision with this one.” 

The tub was lukewarm at best. Noya’s toes were getting aggressively pruny. It was getting dark and bugs were starting to congregate at their strange stagnant water fixture. But if it meant leaving Asahi’s side, Noya would stay in this hot tub even at the risk of infection or whatever bad things sustained use of a hot tub probably gave a person. He leaned, ever so subtly, a little closer and grinned. Asahi grinned back. 

And then, in the absolute serenity of the moment, Noya’s stomach made the most heinous and intrusive noise he had ever heard. 

“Are you hungry?” Asahi said around a chuckle. 

“I guess so!” Noya laughed back. 

“Well, the night isn’t over. Lets go to dinner.” 

They were escorted away from each other but not for long. Just long enough to dry off and so that Noya could put his hair up again. Then they met under a beautiful starry sky in an open gazebo and had the most lavish multi-course meal Noya had ever been treated to. And at the end he went home with a bounce in his step and an rose in his hand. 

»»————-　♡　————-«« 

Life did not come with a soundtrack. Noya had always found that one cornerstone of reality to be a little dull. He wanted drums beating with the time of his heart when he was about to make a game-saving play in volleyball. He wanted an encouraging saxophone to follow him as he walked home from the bar with a hot stranger. He wanted an entire orchestra to blast his triumph when he got good scores on his school work against all odds. But life was so much more boring than what Noya always envisioned for himself. 

The cool thing about being on TV was suddenly there _was_ a soundtrack to life. Or, it should have been a cool thing. The first few episodes of The Bachelor should have been the beginning of Noya and Asahi’s love story. Soft, romantic tunes as they gazed lovingly in each other’s eyes. But Noya had to wonder if he had slighted someone in the sound mixing department because his big first one-on-one date did _not_ have the kind of background music he’d envisioned for himself. 

Their trek through the woods was heavily edited and mostly quiet, which made the whole day look awkward. Noya remembered it being fun. He remembered his triumph in unlocking a piece of Asahi’s personality. It was annoying, but he was willing to let it slid until the hot tub scene. There was music while they played in the hot tub, but it was silly, childish music. Like Noya was a cartoon character who just pulled a giant mallet out of his swim trunks and started repeatedly hitting himself over the head with it. 

He crossed his arms and made a good show of pouting, before a loud snort pulled him back to reality on the couch. 

“Dude,” Noya said, turning his glare on Tanaka beside him. “Don’t laugh.” 

“Why not? Isn’t it supposed to be funny?” Tanaka raised his eyebrows and smirked sidelong at Noya. It was almost a challenge. A ‘I can either laugh with you or at you, take your pick’ sort of challenge that only Tanaka could get away with, having built up a safety net of respect and brotherly love with Noya over the course of many years. 

“Of course not! It was romantic!” 

“You’re playing in a hot tub like it’s a kiddy pool.” 

Noya huffed, not really wanting to get in an argument. He was offended, but he could objectively see the entertainment value in how the scene was edited. He had never been one to squash on other’s harmless fun, and if it the fun only harmed his pride he could stuff it for an evening. “Asahi liked it.” 

“Yeah,” Tanaka said, still grinning. “I can tell, actually.” At least they hadn’t edited out Asahi’s laughter. 

Noya smirked and his arms relaxed a little against his chest. He looked at the screen. At Asahi’s beautiful, unrestrained mirth. His heart tugged in his chest. The episode carried on with the second massive group date of the week. Noya was seeing it all for the first time and the only thing that really stuck out to him was how happy Asahi looked. It was his doing, he assured himself. Asahi was able to let loose have fun with the other guys because of him. His heart tugged a little tighter. 

With a great sigh, as if he were an old man coming up from an evening in his recliner, Noya stood and brushed off his pants. He put the empty wine glass down on the coffee table and said, “I think I’m gonna go for a jog.” 

“What?” Tanaka asked, incredulously leaning over the edge of the couch. “But the rose ceremony is about to start!” 

“Ryuu, I got an early rose, I was safe at that one,” Noya said with a roll of his eyes. “Besides, I was _there_. I know how it ends. I just need some fresh air. I’ll be right back.” 

He grabbed a jacket and his copy of Tanaka’s key on his way out the door, shutting it to the feeble protests coming from the couch. He put his hands in his pockets and made his way down to the sidewalk. 

It was a quiet monday evening. It didn’t feel particularly cold, but Noya’s breath hung in the air around him. It was damp, if anything. It might have been brisk if there was a wind, but the neighborhood was perfectly still and calm, with just a light fog lingering like a behemoth's ghost over the world. The sun was settings somewhere behind the thick clouds, so it wasn’t quite dark yet. The sky was not particularly orange, but more of a silvery golden color. 

Crow’s Nest Park was just as gentle. It wasn’t completely empty, which was weird for the time of night and the weather. Some teenagers ambled about the winding paths, looking at their phones, playing some sort of game. A woman wearing head to toe athleisure was pushing a stroller. A couple of kids shrieked with laughter on the playground, accompanied by a worried father who just wanted them to be careful on the slick surfaces and can we please leave soon, your mother is probably done making dinner? That was all fine by Noya. He didn’t really come out for the peace and quiet, he just truly wanted some fresh air. The room had started to feel stifling with that TV in it. 

Noya put earbuds in and listened to music on his phone as he walked through the park. He looked at the trees with a renewed sense of appreciation. They weren’t wild trees like in the conversation area, but still. Being able to call them by name would be neat. He had only been out on a dedicated nature walk with Asahi that one time. But after the show was finished airing and they got married? He imagined walking through this park with Asahi, hand in hand, learning all the names of all the trees he had walked between for so many years. 

A bird broke him out of his trance, fluttering a little too close to his head and landing haphazardly on a low branch not too far from Noya. He stopped and peered up at it. It was the most beautiful blue he’d ever seen. Was it a bluejay? It didn’t really _look_ like a bluejay. Noya huffed. He knew how to solve this. 

He pulled out his phone and dialed Asahi, leaving the headphones in and holding it in one palm. He kept an eye on the bird as it rang, willing it to not fly away. Fortunately it seemed perfectly happy preening itself on that branch, acting as if it hadn't just almost crashed. 

“Noya, hey,” came Asahi’s soft, breathless voice. Noya felt his heart seize in his chest, as if it was an unexpected attack on his feelings. Like he hadn’t called Asahi himself. 

“Hey,” he said, smiling into the middle distance. “I’m outside and I just saw this bird and it’s pretty cool but I don’t know what it is and I was just thinking, I bet Asahi does, so I called you. Do you know what this bird is?” 

Asahi chuckled on the other line. “Can you describe it?” 

“Well, it’s blue.” 

“Okay. What else?” 

“Uh, it’s small. And… it’s beak is shaped like a triangle? And it has… wings?” 

“Noya,” Asahi laughed his name and Noya _loved_ the sound of it. “Do you have a picture?” 

“Oh, sure! Duh! Let me turn on facetime!” 

Noya tapped at his phone screen a couple of times and waited for the poor reception of the park to load Asahi’s face. He looked like he was outside too, wearing a beanie and a jacket with a fluffy hood. Noya could see the silvery mist all around him and felt his heart lurch. They really were in the same town experiencing the same weather, probably mere miles apart. And yet they couldn’t meet. There was no telling who around could send a picture of them to the tabloids. The gaggle of teens made a noise behind him and Noya was all too aware of their phones already in their hands, poised and eager to capture every moment of the world happening around them. 

He shook off the paranoia and grinned at Asahi. “I know it’s been a while since you saw my handsome mug, but I gotta turn this camera around so you can see this dope bird, okay?” 

Asahi laughed. “Okay. I’ll manage to survive. 

Noya winked and tapped his screen to turn the camera around. It was dark and foggy and hard to focus. Noya moved as close to the tree as he dared and the bird looked up at him quizzically, tilting its head this way and that. It was suspicious. He almost had his camera focused when just beyond the tree, one of the children on the playground shrieked. Noya tripped, the bird flew away and the camera unfocused on the tree, instead latching on to the bright colors of the jungle gym just around the trunk. 

“Damn it!” Noya growled. “Ah well. Did you get a good look? Asahi?” 

Asahi was squinting at his phone. The camera was uncentered on his face and Noya had a very clear view of the crease that formed between his furrowed eyebrows. “Noya, are you at Crow’s Nest Park?” 

“Yeah,” Noya said, turning the camera back around to face himself. “Why?” 

Asahi suddenly straightened up. The camera fell away at an awkward angle and Noya caught a glimpse of a tree and some sky. Asahi seemed like he was looking around frantically for a moment before the camera readjusted and he said, almost in a whisper. “I am too.” 

Noya’s stomach lurched. “Where?!” he asked, a little too loud, already making his way down the path, looking around eagerly. His fingers twitched with the sudden burning desire to hold Asahi. 

“No! Noya, we can’t see each other! I’m not in a very good disguise!” 

“Why are you out here at all then?” Noya huffed, desperately peering through the fog. Was it getting thicker? He swore under his breath. “I can walk around in plain sight, but I’m just a forgettable contestant so far. You’re _The_ Bachelor!” 

“W-Well, I figured, you know, anyone who likes the show is at home watching it right now… and I wanted some fresh air… But that doesn’t change the fact that there are still people here. We can’t see each other, I’m sorry.” 

Noya stopped searching and looked at his phone. Asahi was looking at him with a forlorn expression. This whole situation, not being able to see each other when they were literally on the same block, it hurt him as much as it hurt Noya. But he was right. Noya deflated. 

“Okay, if you’re by the playgrounds you’re closer to the west end of the park,” Asahi was thinking out loud. “So walk west. I’ll go east. That way we won’t run into each other. Maybe no one will see us at all.” 

Noya turned to face the direction he now knew Asahi was and felt his heart tugging. This was where it was pulling him to earlier, probably. To his fiancé, who he was forbidden to see. How cruel. Noya glared at the trees and the fog for a moment of reflection and then, without thinking it through, blew a kiss toward the east end of the park. 

Asahi was still on facetime, of course and saw it. The tip of his nose blushed red. “Noya?” he asked, tentatively. 

Noya looked down at his camera and grinned. “I just blew you a kiss. Make sure you catch it, okay?” 

“What?” 

“Hurry, Asahi!” Noya urged. “My kisses are fast like lightning! This is no joke! It’ll get away!” 

The camera bounced erratically as Asahi hustled to catch the imaginary symbol of affection flying through the air. Noya barely managed to bite back laughter as he hopped around, every bit as serious about this as he would be making a receive in volleyball. Finally, his hand wrapped around nothing and he settled back on to his feet. Noya was glad to see he was grinning when he turned back to the camera. 

“Thank you,” he said softly. 

Noya nodded triumphantly. “Hold on to that until I can kiss you for real.” 

“I will,” Asahi said. He rustled around with something off screen and Noya realized he was putting the ‘kiss’ in his pocket. He couldn’t help it. A booming laugh ripped through him. 

“You are such a dork!” Noya laughed. 

“Y-you started it!” Asahi hissed back. But Noya kept laughing and his head lifted away from the camera. He smirked. “Ah. I think I can hear you…” 

Noya almost stopped laughing. He almost paused in his howls to remind Asahi how much he loved him. But he didn’t. He figured the noise was proof enough, and he cackled abrasively until he was far away from the park, imagining that the sound of his voice would walk Asahi home in his place.


	3. The Villain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Oikawa. Like so much. And my favorite Oikawa is when he’s being an absolute garbage baby. I hope yall don’t hate me for makin him a little villainous. I’m really leaning into this cutthroat ambition here. He’s just such an easy target lol. I hope you enjoy it and don’t absolutely hate me~ :) enjoy~

“-Wakatoshi and… Koushi.”

Men clapped and nodded and Noya high fived his good pal Suga for making it on the date. It didn’t hit him right away. Not until his hand was tingling and Suga quirked an eyebrow at him that something feel heavy and cold in the pit of his stomach. 

“Oh,” he said, suddenly aware of all eyes on him. “I’m not on that one.” 

“There’s still a lot of guys left,” Suga said in a soft voice. “I’m sure it's fine. You’ll just have to hit it hard at the rose ceremony.” 

“Yeah…” Noya said. His thoughts were far away though, far out of his grasp. How had this happened? There had been a group date of nine earlier that week and Oikawa had gotten the one-on-one. Noya had been so sure that there was just going to be a huge group for the 10 guys remaining on the last date that week. He had been looking forward to it. He’d heard about the group dates the previous week and they sounded fun! But no. He was left out. The only one. The sole guy in the house who just wasn’t getting a date at all this week. 

...He wasn't going to get to see Asahi at all this week? 

The hiking date was still fresh in his mind. Noya pictured Asahi laughing, talking, covered in water, enjoying himself. Noya’s heart ached already. He thought about leaving the house to find Asahi and ask him why. Why didn’t he want he want to spend any time together? But Asahi was out on a date right now, and even if he was home, wouldn’t that be overstepping his boundaries a little? 

“The rose ceremony,” Noya said finally with a small smile when he realized Suga and a couple of other guys were frowning at him, concerned. “I’ll make up for it then.” 

As the week wore on and guys came in and out of the house with stories about how wonderful and handsome Asahi was, Noya tried to keep himself occupied. He read a whole book that he borrowed from one of the other guys, and he was usually a one-book-a-year-at-best kind of guy. He cleaned up every single little mess, despite his usual preference for organized chaos, and made meals for anybody that made a vague reference to being hungry, despite having little experience with cooking outside of a microwave. 

Noya had always thought of jealousy as an ugly emotion. He never got jealous. Not of things, skills or people. He just bought what he needed, trained hard, and moved on to the next person if he felt like he was unwanted. Life had alway been that simple for Noya. He didn’t play mind games. 

But he had also never wanted anything or anyone quite like he wanted Asahi. It was all so foreign to him and he had trouble identifying the feelings that hearing others talk about Asahi stewed in his gut. He tried pretending they were talking about someone else and instead wistfully pretended the Asahi _he_ had a crush on was on at faraway trip or something. It was working. Until Oikawa came back from his one on one. 

“So, how are you coping with not having a date at all this week?” Oikawa asked as he picked at a plate of food. 

Noya shrugged and flipped the burger he was grilling. He tried to focus more on the sizzle it made instead of his own voice as he said, “I’m just planning ahead. Thinking about the rose ceremony.” 

Oikawa made a noise in his throat and Noya tuned him out. He was grilling these burgers out of the goodness of his heart. Oikawa didn’t have to hover and interrogate him, he could take his food and leave. 

“Well, maybe Asahi already knows what he wants this week.” 

Noya twisted his torso and glared at Oikawa. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

Oikawa shrugged. “I’m just thinking out loud. He seems pretty confident, after our date yesterday.” 

He smiled wistfully and Noya looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, two cameras had honed in on their conversation. Oikawa was watching his words. Noya didn’t really care what the audience thought of him, but he resigned himself to not picking a fight. He didn’t need it today. 

“He was a little nervous at first. So if he’s opening up more, that’s good to hear.” 

Oikawa smirked and leaned his chin on his hand. His burger was going to get cold. “I think he already feels like he can be himself more around certain people than others. He’s not so shy with me anymore, for example. We walked around downtown holding hands and even kissed in front of a whole crowd of people at a concert.” 

The smell of burning meat filled Noya’s nostrils. “Oh. You’ve already kissed?” 

Oikawa sighed dreamily and nodded. “We did. It was magical. Have you?” 

“Uh, no…” Noya turned back to the burger, rescuing it from the grill and promptly turning off all hot surfaces. He was just about done cooking for the day. He didn’t really want to burn down this huge, nice mansion. 

“Hmm,” Oikawa hummed, and the sound of it was like fingernails on a chalkboard. Noya tried to ignore it, but then he said, “I wonder how the group date is going. It's hard to think about all those guys hanging out with my boyfriend, but I hope he’s having a good day at least.” 

“Boyfriend?” Noya repeated. The mustard bottle froze in the air above his bun. His grip tightened and a heavy yellow stream poured out, splattering everywhere. If Noya noticed, he didn’t care. His gaze was locked on Oikawa’s smug expression. 

“Yes.” Oikawa rose from the seat, took his burger and left a little “My boyfriend,” over his shoulder as he departed. 

The morning of the rose ceremony was the worst day Noya had had so far on this journey. The group date was back and everyone was loud and excited with all their stories of Asahi at their fun, celebrity guest star hosted outdoor obstacle course date. It sounded really fun, but Noya couldn’t even be bothered to be jealous of them. Oikawa’s voice had been echoing through his mind like a broken record. _Boyfriend_. Where did Oikawa get off? Why was Asahi just _his_ boyfriend? They were all on the same level right? He was being presumptuous, Noya decided, and he would ask Asahi about it at the rose ceremony. He was a ball of gunpowder ready to explode at the drop of a match as guys talked excitedly that morning, already laying out suits, when the host interrupted them and made everyone gather for an announcement. 

“I have some news…” he said, of course keeping everyone on the edge of their seat with his dramatical drawl. “Asahi has… Cancelled… The rose ceremony.” 

A chorus of gasps and groans. Noya’s mouth fell open and his stomach lurched. The ringing in his ears was so high pitch, he couldn’t even hear the other guys complain. All he could think was _No_. 

“He has decided instead… To spend the day here at the mansion, having a pool party with you all.” 

How quickly the emotions in the room could turn. Cries of pain turned into cheers of joy and men jumped up and whooped with joy. Noya just sucked in a deep breath. He pinched himself secretly on the thigh. He was awake. This was okay. The longer the news sat, the more his grin grew. Actually, this was _awesome_. The pool was way more in his element than a cocktail party. 

The images of Asahi with slightly damp hair and water rolling down his abdomen surfaced in his mind again and his heart did a little flutter. The pool party was not going to be a bad time, he was sure of it. 

It was a perfect day for a swim. The sun was out. The water was a glistening bright blue. There were colorful floaties and drinks. And, best of all, when the twenty remaining contestants stepped out of the house, Asahi was already waiting for them. He emerged from the pool and it was all Noya could do to stay standing. His trunks clung to his thighs. His massive hands pushed back his wet, long hair out of his face. He smiled wide and looked to the crowd of verbally excited men. Noya swore he looked right at him. He somehow managed to smile back. 

For a while, everything was pure and fun. No one stole Asahi away for a private chat. They all just hung out in the pool together, everyone happy, everyone amicable. The horrible, lonely week was behind him. Three had never really been a lucky number for him anyway. Week four would be so much better. For now, he threw caution to the wind and reenacted his goofy, splashy antics from the hot tub. His friends, the guys he thought as such by now anyway, laughed and played along with him. People like Oikawa sat on the tanning beds, sipping their alcohol, judging the childish whimsies of everyone else. At some point, Suga found water guns. It was all over from there and Asahi’s booming laugh was the loudest of everyone’s. 

Finally, with sunset imminent and everyone knowing that they would eventually have to slip away to get ready for the rose ceremony, the private chats began. But, unlike any other group gathering where someone would stand up and steal Asahi away prematurely, it was Asahi who kicked it off. 

“Hey, Noya,” he said, smiling wide. “Wanna go talk?” 

“Yeah! Yes!” Noya shouted, rushing out of the pool. His bare feet slapped against the stone work and someone in a tanning bed he ran past grunted in irritation as he no doubt sprayed them with excess water. Noya didn’t care. He practically skipped after Asahi, barely wiping himself dry with a towel as he went. 

“Are you enjoying it? The pool party?” Asahi asked when he and Noya took a seat on a patio sofa a little out of the way. The sounds of more screaming rose up behind them and Noya couldn’t help but smile. 

“It’s so cool,” Noya said. “Way better than an evening cocktail party. The sun is out! I get to goof around!” 

Asahi chuckled. “I knew you’d like it.” 

“Aw, Asahi, did you do this whole thing just for lil ol me?” Noya teased. 

Asahi put a finger to his lips and grinned. “Don’t tell anyone,” he said with a wink. 

Of course Noya didn’t take him seriously. They were joking around, falling right back into the perfect rhythm they had in the woods. But a tiny part of him liked to think that the pool party was Asahi’s way to apologize for not taking him out of the house this time around. 

“Noya,” Asahi said when the laughing had started to fade from his tone. It was a heavy start up. Noya’s heart clenched and he fought to keep a smile firmly locked into his expression. “I’m sorry you didn’t get a date this week. I know it wasn’t fun but… truth be told, I kind of already know what I want to do.” 

Well, that didn’t sound too good. Noya’s heart started rapidly beating. It was the same thing Oikawa had said, but when Oikawa had said it he meant _Asahi already knows he doesn’t want to keep you around_. Did Asahi mean it that way too? Was this it? Maybe Asahi had pulled him aside so that he could send him home before the rose ceremony, save him the embarrassment of getting all dressed up just to stand there and watch guy after guy have their name called. 

Noya found his hand entangling with Asahi’s, nervously playing with his fingers. He looked down at them now. He wasn’t sure who had grabbed who, but he would fully believe it had been his body’s subconscious plea to keep this man in his life. “I want you to be happy at the end of all this. I know you’ve made some real connections with some people already.” 

“I have,” Asahi said, his voice a soft, deep rumble. 

Oikawa came to Noya’s mind, but he knew in that moment he didn’t want to call out anyone by name. It would be petty. And besides, wasn’t that one of the rules? Respect the other contestants. The best way to do that was to keep other guy’s names out of his mouth when he was talking to just Asahi. So Noya looked back up at his eyes and said, “I know some guys already call you their boyfriend.” 

Asahi stared back at him. His eyes were a little wide with just the tiniest hint of surprise blooming around them on his expression. After a full heartbeat he said, “Oh. Well, what do you call me?” 

Noya scrunched his nose. “What am I supposed to call you? It’s not like we’re dating. Not really.” 

Asahi chuckled. “We _are_ dating, Noya.” 

Noya’s jaw popped open. “What? Since when?” 

“We’ve been on a date. We’re going to go on more dates. We’re dating.” 

It was just one breath for Asahi, but for Noya, it was a whole world opening up. There was a lot to process in there. Most importantly, in Noya’s opinion, was the promise of future dates. He could barely breathe around his excitement, it filled his mouth like a scream. “We’re… dating. You’re my… boyfriend?” 

Asahi chuckled. Noya loved how relaxed he was around him. He was always laughing, always smiling, even when they had serious conversations like this. His voice came out woven in his gentle laughter. “If you want to be.” 

“I do! Yes! Let's be boyfriends!” 

As if the moment couldn’t be full of any more bliss, Asahi leaned in. Noya had a small realization, just a brief _Oh he wants to kiss me_ moment, and then he leaned in too. He could feel Asahi’s short breath wash over his lips, felt the tingle of static between their almost touching skin. And then someone back at the pool shouted. Howled, really. And Asahi pulled back, his mouth hung slightly open, looking back over the sofa toward the crowd of other men. 

“That sounded like Tooru,” he said in a small voice. 

Noya glared in the same direction, tried not to let the intense urge to pout cloud his senses. “Yeah. We should go see what’s up.” 

Asahi turned back to Noya for just a brief second and smiled sadly. Then he was gone, rushing to the aid of one of his other boyfriends. 

»»————-　♡　————-«« 

When Noya’s mother had called specifically to tell him not to pick up any magazines or read any gossipy news websites, the very first thing Noya did was open a web browsing app on his phone. He spent the morning after the airing of episode three sipping on a steaming mug of coffee and reading through steaming piles of horseshit on the internet. 

They hadn’t aired it. The conversation where Asahi had promised Noya ahead of the rose ceremony that he would be getting more dates and almost kissed him. The boyfriend conversation. It had meant so much to Noya, but apparently it was just silly and unnecessary to the producers. After all, Noya’s understanding of how the word ‘boyfriend’ was used by all parties involved in the bachelor process was far behind that of literally everyone else. Loyal bachelor fans did not have time for a rookie contestant getting hung up in the minutia. 

What had aired instead was an episode all about Tooru Oikawa. Oikawa on the one-on-one, sharing very intimate and romantic moments with Asahi. Oikawa slipping at the edge of the pool, hurting his knee badly. Oikawa fighting through the pain to come back for the rose ceremony on crutches, even though he already had a rose. Oikawa, holding Asahi’s hand in the back of the ambulance, looking into his eyes like the pain was nothing and Asahi’s presence was the only thing that mattered. 

What a load of horseshit. 

But the fans had bought it. Article after article that morning was about how the best bachelor predictions involved Oikawa winning the whole thing. Clearly he would. Clearly he had the best connection with Asahi and he was charming and handsome and had a great personality and everyone loved him so _of course_ he would win. Who else was even competing at this point? Noya who? That weird short kid who was still getting roses somehow? No, it would be Oikawa, and together with Asahi they would be the most beautiful new celeb-couple to rock the nation, just you wait. 

It was only with the smallest grain of spite that Noya managed to hold in his rage. Spite, because he literally could not wait for that final rose when he would prove the whole nation wrong. They might love Tooru Oikawa, but Asahi Azumane loved _him_. Yuu Nishinoya. And no one else. 

Somewhere in the apartment a door opened and a few seconds later, Tanaka came ambling into the common area pulling a shirt over his head. Before Noya could even give him a casual morning greeting, he started in with it. “Hey buddy, so listen. I did a lot of thinkin’ last night about that show you’re on.” 

“Which one?” Noya asked, giving him the blankest of looks. 

Tanaka rolled his eyes. “It’s good to know you’re sarcasm will survive these trying times.” 

“What trying times?” 

“Dude, I know you’re trying to be real secretive and all about how this whole thing shook out, and I know you were there a long time. I mean it was my couch getting cold after all. But I have eyes and a brain, despite what you might think. I think I know how this is all going to end.” 

Noya narrowed his eyes. He really couldn’t say anything about the show outloud. Even if he wasn’t contractually obligated to keep the secret by the network, he had promised Tanaka (a pinky promise, it was very serious) early on that no matter what, no matter how hard he begged for answers, that Noya would not spoil anything. 

Oh, but he wanted to tell Tanaka _so badly_. One of his fists clenched under the table. “How is it gonna end, then?” 

Tanaka took his phone out of his back pocket and handed it to Noya, grinning like a damn fool. “It’s gonna end with you approving this Tinder profile I just made for you and going on a couple of hook-ups to ease the heartbreak. While it’s still fresh.” 

Noya’s mouth fell open. He scrolled through the profile. It was real, alright. And Tanaka had already gotten him some matches. One lady had messaged, “Hey, haven’t I seen you somewhere? Maybe on TV?” Noya read the message in horror then opened the settings to delete it. 

“Hey!” Tanaka shouted when he realized what Noya was doing. He lurched and tried to wrestle the phone away from him. “Don’t be so dramatic!” 

“Dramatic?” Noya repeated. Then, as if to prove Tanaka’s point, he jumped up on the table, knowing it was the only way he was going to going to have a height advantage to keep the phone out of reach. “If this profile gets out, then it's as good as me telling you right here and now that I lost!” 

“So you admit it?” Tanaka said. “You admit that you made it to final three or two and had your heart broken in a million little pieces?” 

“No! I’m not admitting that at all!” The profile was gone and Noya hopped off the table again, nimbly tossing Tanaka his phone. He crossed his arms and looked up his nose at his protective, stupid best friend. “I’m fine, Ryuu, I swear. I don’t need your help finding a rebound or anything.” 

Tanaka was silent for moment, twiddling with his phone and not meeting Noya’s eyes. Then he said, “That Tooru Oikawa guy. I can tell, even just by seeing him through the TV. He’s a prick.” 

Noya grinned. He couldn’t talk about his relationship with Asahi. But he could razz on Oikawa sure as the sunrise. “You have no idea.” 

“Will you come to the bar tonight?” Tanaka asked, flashing Noya glassy puppy dog eyes. “Let me buy you a drink? Meet your fans? I know you said you didn’t want to, but they seriously won’t stop bugging me about where you’ve been.” 

Noya made a big show of groaning and hesitating, but he wasn’t going to say no. He missed Asahi so much. But the show had only just started and the road ahead was a long one. With all of the tabloids and die hard bachelor fans against him, it would be nice to be surrounded by people who were actually rooting for him. A little self-indulgent confidence boost couldn’t hurt. 

“Fine. I’ll be there.” 

Tanaka cheered and clapped him on the back and was already planning the drink menu he would be treating Noya to later that night. They vegged out and played video games until Tanaka had to go in around noon. Noya didn’t follow him there. It was still too early. He took a nap and piddled around the house for a few hours until the sun had set and he knew the bar would be packed. He could make an entrance. He stepped up to the front doors of Tanaka’s little sports bar and took a deep breath. His phone started ringing. 

“Hey,” Noya said when he answered it. “Calm down. I just got here.” 

“Shit,” Tanaka said back at him and Noya narrowed his eyes. “Look, go home. Don’t come inside. Save this drama for the show, don’t bring it into my bar.” 

“Drama?” Noya repeated. “Well now I have to know what you’re talking about. I’m coming in.” 

“Noya, no-” But Noya had already hung up on Tanaka with one hand and pushed open a door with the other. He had no idea what to expect, but Noya was the kind of person that when told not to push a button slammed his whole fist on it. So he plunged into the bar. 

A few of the guys near the front door cheered when he entered and Noya relished in it. He high fived a few of them, thanked one guy who loudly slurred, “Ay, if I had to chose I’d marry ya!” and made his way to the bar. 

The only person in the whole building who didn’t seem so thrilled to see him was Tanaka, nervously leaning against the other side of the bar, looking between him and the figure of a person sitting on one of the stools. They were wearing a thick jacket and a knit beanie. They turned to face Noya and Noya felt his heart freeze. Even behind the sunglasses and all of the layers of clothing he knew who it was. He’d recognize them anywhere. He would carry the grudge he felt for that unnaturally perfect face to his grave. 

Maybe the men at the bar hadn’t noticed Tooru Oikawa come in. Maybe they were too drunk, or didn’t actually pay that much attention to the show. Maybe they had been too hyped on Tanaka’s promise of their favorite local celebrity Yuu Nishinoya coming in to give a whoop. Only Tanaka had cared and tried to warn Noya. It was too late. Oikawa grinned at him and Noya knew he was trapped. He pulled himself up onto a barstool next to Oikawa wordlessly and Tanaka hurried away to make him a drink. Noya hoped it would be something strong. 

“What are you doing here?” Noya growled. Oikawa, unlike Asahi, did not live in this town. He lived close, for sure, but his city had their own bars. He had no reason to be here at all. Except, Noya decided, for one of two reasons. 1) He wanted to pick a fight with Noya. 2) He wanted to win Asahi back. Noya hoped for Oikawa’s sake that it was the first one. 

“A guy can’t come share a drink with an old friend?” Oikawa said in that melodic fake tone that must make everyone else in the world weak at the knees. 

Noya scoffed. “We’re not friends. I made friends in the house, and you’re not one of them.” 

Oikawa hummed and took a sip of his colorful cocktail. Tanaka returned with a drink for Noya. He didn’t say what it was, he just set it down and walked away. It wasn’t his usual beer for certain. He took a tentative sip. After all the wine he’d been drinking lately, it went down like a violent army seeking revenge on his throat. Noya fought to keep his face neutral. Whatever it was, it was perfect. 

“I didn’t come here to talk to you, actually,” Oikawa finally said in a low tone. “But I thought it was only right that I pay you a little visit and ask permission before I go knocking on your fiancé’s door.” 

Noya laughed. He threw his head back and let out a barely restrained howl. “That’s rich. First of all, I don’t have control over who Asahi talks to, but if I did, uh, no. The answer would be no.” 

“I don’t want to do anything dirty,” Oikawa said. “I just want to talk about finale night. How he plans to announce me as the next bachelor.” 

Noya stalled, the drink halfway lifted to his mouth for another attempt. He set it back down on the bar and said, “I’m sorry, excuse me?” 

“We haven’t talked in a while, you know,” Oikawa said. “Not since before the fantasy suites. I never got to congratulate you on winning. You really saved me. I was afraid he would actually pick me because, I mean, who wouldn’t? But I didn’t want to win. I wanted to get close, because the people who get close are always in line to be the next star of the show.” 

“I knew it,” Noya breathed. “You were never there for the, what was it called? The right reasons. You were stringing Asahi along.” 

Oikawa chuckled. “Oh don’t put it like that. I was just playing a different game than you were. We both won in the end, no need to be bitter.” 

“I can tell the press,” Noya said. “I can expose you as the fake you are.” 

“And I’ll deny it,” Oikawa said. “I’m the nation's sweetheart, after all, and you’re currently nobody. Who will they believe? Besides, without any context what would you say? You can’t break your contract and tell everyone who wins the show.” 

Noya bit his tongue to keep from snapping back. Why had Oikawa come here? Just to prove to Noya that he was, indeed, a huge asshole? If this conversation had never transpired, Noya probably would have shrugged at the notion of Oikawa being the next bachelor. He truly didn’t care who took over the show next because he had gotten his happily ever after. But now? Now he was on fire and he didn’t want Oikawa to get anything out of this. 

“I’m glad Asahi didn’t chose you,” Noya growled into his drink. “Not because I think I’m perfect for him or anything, but because he deserves so much better than you. Anyone does honestly. I feel really bad for the guys that are gonna line up to fight for you.” 

Oikawa put a couple of bills down on the counter and stood up from his stool. His drink was only half gone. He re-adjusted his hat and his jacket and said, probably just so that he would get the last word in, “See you on finale night, short-stuff.” 

A few minutes passed after the door of the bar closed before a soft clatter fell onto the counter in front of him. Noya looked up into the face of Tanaka, who was smiling sadly. He probably thought Oikawa had come to rub in his win before rushing off to have a passionate night with Asahi. Noya knew that wasn’t the case and he trusted Asahi, but he couldn’t fully ignore the heavy weight in his gut. Tanaka had set three bottles of Noya’s favorite beer in front of him. 

Noya smiled back in thanks and took the bottles. He needed some fresh air and privacy. He took the drinks to the roof. The building was just one story and on top was a little patio with a black railing that overlooked the small downtown strip. There were a few dirty lawn chairs and a little plastic table that Tanaka sometimes sat at after a long night to smoke a cigar and watch the sun come up. Noya was alone up there. He took a seat and looked out into the dark night. It was Tuesday, nothing was happening in downtown Karasuno. It was peaceful. 

He thought about calling Asahi, to beat Oikawa to it. Warn him not to make any promises, tell Asahi everything Oikawa had just told him. It would be so easy. Asahi would probably even believe him. But for some reason, he didn’t. He couldn’t stoop to Oikawa’s level. He would just let this all play out. 

Noya did get out his phone but he didn’t call anyone. He turned on the camera and took a picture of the view. Stuck between the neon lights of the street below and the twinkling stars above. He sent it to Asahi and texted, ‘cant wait to share this view with u’. 

He sighed when the text was sent and took a drink of his beer. He didn’t expect Asahi to text him back right away. Oikawa would be showing up at his house soon, after all. But his phone buzzed and he picked it up, maybe a little too quickly. He almost knocked over a beer when he reached for it. 

‘I knew I made the right choice. Everyday is going to be an adventure with you.’ 

Noya clutched the phone to his chest, knowing it was akin to holding Asahi’s heart in his hands. Everyone who watched the show was living the past. Noya could dwell in it with them, comparing all of his actions to those of his fellow competitors. Or he could join Asahi, who was already looking to the future. The future they would share together, no matter what anyone said.


	4. Group Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry about the wait, but here it is, the next chapter. :) to make up for it, I actually wrote two chapters all at once, so chapter 5 will for sure go up on friday, two chapters in one week. I got off track a little, but we're back. Enjoy~

“Does anyone here have trained experience with volleyball?” Asahi asked the question to the whole room, but his gaze lingered on Noya when he said it. Noya beamed at him and Asahi winked back when his hand went up. He was not the only one, though. One other hand lifted in the room and Noya found himself scowling in its direction.

“Oh, I had no idea,” Asahi said pleasantly. 

Oikawa shrugged and smirked as he lowered his hand. “I used to play when I was a kid. It’s been a while.” 

Asahi seemed pleased by this turn of events and Noya just let it roll of his shoulders. He had no reason to be jealous of the looks Asahi gave the other guys. After all, this was Noya’s first group date. He had waited so patiently for this. And they were playing volleyball! It was something he not only enjoyed but was very good at. He wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was determined to have fun, despite the fact that there were eight other guys on the date. 

Asahi asked Noya and Oikawa if they could help teach the group a little. Volleyball was a complicated sport and if the guys got the basics down, they could get to the games faster. Noya agreed wholeheartedly. Even if it meant he wouldn’t get to spend a little extra time with Asahi. The sight of nets and balls had sent him into a fit of anticipation. So he was assigned two pupils. Suga, his best friend by far in the house, and the guy he had been affectionately calling Blue Eyes for weeks. 

“You’ve got a lot of talent, Blue,” he said after testing the guy’s abilities. He could jump with the best of them. And he had a knack for keeping his eye on the ball and understanding where it was going to go. “You sure you didn’t play volleyball in high school or college?” 

“Basketball,” Blue Eyes grunted. He was truly not a wordsmith. “And my name is Tobio Kageyama.” 

Noya shrugged as if that was an apology for not bothering to learn someone else’s name and turned to Suga. Kageyama was good enough at this, he didn’t really need any help. But Suga was gentle. He had soft skin and a calming demeanor. Noya figured he could assign Kageyama some drills and leave him to be a weird broody athletic type while he worked on giving Suga some stamina. 

It took about five minutes for Noya to realize he had never judged a person so wrongly as he had judged Koushi Sugawara. 

“AAAHH!!” Suga screeched as he literally flung his entire body across the court to catch a ball that was hurtling toward the ground. It bounced just out of reach with a resounding thud and Suga punched the floor and screamed again. He _punched_ it. Noya thought he could see the floor bleeding. 

“Holy shit,” Noya said around an amused chuckle. “Suga, you have some fire in you after all.” 

Suga stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry. I’m not very athletic but I’m a sports fan. I get a little… Intense.” 

“Do not _ever_ apologize,” Noya said, still grinning. He suddenly needed to share this discovery of Suga’s wild side with someone and Asahi was the first person that came to mind. 

He turned, curiously, searching for Asahi in the crowd. He expected to see Oikawa with his two students and Asahi with the lucky remaining three. But no. Asahi and Oikawa were not on opposite ends of the gym from each other like he was. They were side by side. Oikawa was leaning against Asahi, actually, as he hobbled feebly back to the bench, favoring his good leg. 

For a moment Noya wanted to roll his eyes and accuse Oikawa of faking. Then he remembered the pool party. He had been about to kiss Asahi, he was sure of it, when Oikawa’s cry of pain had crashed through their moment. He had slipped and hurt his knee. An ambulance had been called. It had been a whole thing. Now, only a couple of days later, of course he wasn’t at full strength yet. Of course he was having trouble at a sports event. 

Noya’s group, belated to realize that anything was amiss, melted into the others who were gathering in hushed concern some distance from the bench. Noya heard Suga ask someone what had happened and they gave a noncommittal answer. Nothing serious, probably, was the consensus. Noya hardly listened to them. He watched Oikawa’s face intently. Searching it for pain. Oikawa grinned sheepishly at Asahi and said something. His lips read something along the lines of “I’ll be fine.” Noya would have liked to see how Asahi was, but the back of his head was turned toward him. 

The games moved on and for a while, the majority of the guys played amongst themselves while Asahi and Oikawa were allowed an unplanned moment of privacy. Murmured theories concerning the possibility of Oikawa going home bounced around but Noya had a feeling he wouldn’t. He had a weird feeling about the whole thing in general. 

After Oikawa must have felt as though he had his fill of alone time with Asahi, he was demonstrating that his knee was fine and that he was able to continue with the date. The guys all cheered, though it was weak. Asahi said, “You’re very strong, Tooru.” Noya felt a wave of jealousy sweep over him. 

“Um, well. Since Tooru is feeling better and you all seem to have a pretty good grasp on the game, how about a two on one match?” Asahi asked the room. The guys all cheered, this time in earnest. Asahi grinned sheepishly at the group. He cleared his throat and added, “We’ll split into two teams. And, um, for some incentive to do well… The winning team gets to spend extra time with me tonight on a smaller group date while the losing team will have to go back to the house.” 

A ripple of shock made its way through the guys. Noya was already counting heads. There were 9 of them. It was uneven. Which meant- 

“I’ll play too,” Asahi said, confirming what Noya was already halfway to figuring out. “The team I'm not on will get a couple of extra handicap points to start off the game. Just in case.” And then he did something Noya was sure he wouldn’t have been capable of on night one. He winked. The guys collectively swooned. Noya managed to stay on his feel but he felt himself smiling. There was a fire in his gut. He was going to play a real volleyball game with Asahi. And he was going to _win_. 

They drew teams out of a hat. To Noya’s immense dismay, he was not on Asahi’s team. Suga was. So was Oikawa. But Noya was on a team with Kageyama, who had shown promise, and three other guys who hadn’t so much. He wasn’t sure how good Oikawa was at volleyball, even though he had played before. No one was, because he sat on the bench for most of practice. Assuming he and Asahi were about even in their actual volleyball prowess and Kageyama’s athleticism rivaled Oikawa’s knowledge of the game… They might be evenly matched. And his team was starting ahead. 

Part of their handicap was that Noya’s team got to serve first. Kageyama was up. His brows were tightly curled toward each other in such a way that Noya knew he would wrinkle young. He looked like a victim of the ‘if you make that face it’ll stick’ superstition. One of his eyes twitched as he looked at the ball. 

“You got this, man,” Noya said, giving him a thumbs up. “Just relax.” 

“I know,” Kageyama snapped. He looked at the ball, took a deep breath that was a poor imitation of relaxing, and started his walk up. 

It was a decent enough serve. The ball soared over the net and Noya reckoned that a lot of the guys here would not have been able to accomplish the same feat. But it was an easy chance ball and Oikawa was under it in a second, sending it up to Asahi. 

In that split second Noya felt like he was about to play a real game. The way Oikawa’s body bent at he tossed the ball behind him, the way Asahi reacted without having to be called by name, the way he ran, bent his knees and sprang. Noya watched it with a hungry fascination. The ball came fast and hard and Noya was taken back to that first night, getting out of the limo, the ball crashing into the wet pavement dangerously close to his body. He wasn't going to miss this time. 

Fast as lightning, Noya moved the length of the court, dodging between his stunned teammates, and got the ball up the air. He felt the thrill of a good save, his arms stung from the ghost of the ball on his skin. He was, in that very brief moment, at home. 

And then the moment ended. 

Noya was a trained libero. He had one job on the court and he had honed that one job his whole life and he was very good at it. He could save just about any ball that entered his side of the net. But once the ball was in the air, it was up to the rest of his team to figure out what to do with it. And Noya realized very quickly he didn’t really have a team. 

Two of the guys called for the ball at once and slammed into each other. The ball rolled away lamely. Noya summoned up a laugh and patted both of them on the shoulder, assuring them they’d get the next one. 

The next serve, Asahi’s, came over the net and Noya caught it again, easily this time. Kageyama tossed it to another team mate, but he was too busy ogling Asahi’s form. And really Noya couldn’t blame him. The ball hit the floor again. Kageyama grumbled something under his breath as he headed back to his spot. 

Asahi’s serves were good and Noya’s team was distracted and they lost a lot of points to their own errors. But eventually they got one in. They lost it on the next serve and then it was Oikawa’s turn to serve. 

Noya glanced around at his team and took a deep breath. He tried to tell himself to have fun, that it was just a game. Kageyama looked tense too, his eyes flickering with anxiety at the other side of the court. At least he wasn't alone. 

It was fine, Noya told himself, because they still had a chance. The other team had an injured server. He owed it to Asahi to be a good sport. He took a deep breath and focused on the ball in Oikawa’s hands. 

The next second, the ball was gone and along with it so was Noya’s last hope. And, frankly, his patience. 

“Wow. What was that?” Noya heard a guy near him whisper. 

“He can serve like that on a bad leg?” 

Noya looked up into the face of Oikawa. He was smirking. There was a dark cloud hovering around his features. He was passed the ball and he did it again and this time Noya watched the most incredible serve he had ever seen in his life. It took one more round before Noya figured out how to stop it, but he did, and the ball went soaring into the air. 

He was proud of himself at least, and he'd have to hold on to that pride until the end of the game, because his team was nowhere to be found when the ball came crashing back down to the court. 

He heard Suga whoop and holler his excitement. At least someone was having fun. As the game wore on, Oikawa proved not to just be an incredible server, but an incredible setter too. He used Asahi like a weapon. Noya couldn’t help but wonder what Asahi would be like with his saves too. Spike after spike hit Noya’s side of the court, and he could only catch so many of them. Point after point, he saw Kageyama getting more frustrated and tried to keep a level head in contrast. He was losing his only good player to emotions. 

The rest of his team must have decided they didn’t stand a chance, because they had basically abandoned all serious game play. They slipped when they dove for balls, they hollered things at Asahi and flirted with him through the net. It was madness. Pure and utter madness. 

“Match point!” Suga hollered, like the rooster crowing at dawn. Noya’s eyes snapped to the board. Oikawa’s team was one point away from winning. Noya would have to go home. 

He clenched his fist and turned to his team. “Alright guys, be on guard!” 

“What’s the point?” Kageyama muttered through clenched teeth. He looked like he was barely holding back tears of rage. Noya wondered if he was ready for this game. Not necessarily volleyball, but The Bachelor. He didn’t seem like a very good loser. “We’ve lost. We weren’t good enough.” 

Noya just grinned at him, summoning all of his strength. “We haven't lost yet,” he said. “I’ve pulled back from worse, believe me. Let's make this the best rally of the game.” 

When he turned back to the front of the court, his eyes caught Asahi staring at him. They looked at each other and Noya got the pleasure of watching Asahi’s mouth curl up in a little smirk. 

He had spent the whole game wondering what it would be like if Asahi were on his side of the court. But this, facing each other, it was good too. 

The ball came and Noya caught it. Kageyama even managed to set it in a play that was almost passable as a real set. It felt like volleyball again for a brief interlude. 

His spiker went for the ball, and the ball went into the net. A buzzer went off and Noya stood there, staring through the holes of the volleyball net, watching Asahi congratulate the team that was going to get to spend more time with him that night. 

“He cheated,” grumbled a voice in Noya’s ear. He turned his head and caught blue eyes watching the trail of his gaze. 

“Asahi?” he asked. 

“No,” Kageyama said, frowning. Then, quieter, “Oikawa.” 

Noya let out a puff of air and put his hands on his hips. “He didn’t cheat. He played a fair game. We all did our best, there’s no use pointing fingers.” 

“He lied about his leg being hurt,” Kageyama said. His voice was shaking. Noya glanced down and saw that his fists balled up at his sides were also trembling. 

Noya bit his inner cheek to stop himself from showing his emotions. Truth be told, he had been wondering the same thing all day. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like how it made him feel, suspicious and judgemental. 

“Let’s just go to the locker room,” Noya said, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with Kageyama. He put a hand to his shoulder as if to assure him they were on the same side, though. “We have a long, sad journey home.” 

The team wasn’t particularly quiet. They were sad, but he got the impression that a large portion of them knew they would lose as soon as everyone found out Oikawa could actually play volleyball. It grated on Noya a little just because he also knew how to actually play volleyball, but whatever. He wasn’t a sore loser. He was going to remain calm and composed during this. 

They had the locker room to throw their pity party for a while before other team, loud and high on their win, walked in to change for their continuing date. Noya searched the crowd and didn’t find Asahi, but he did find Suga. His cheeks were twinged pink and he looked genuinely blissful. That dissipated some of Noya’s envy for a time. Until his eyes locked unintentionally with Oikawa’s. 

Those round brown eyes that were so capable of capturing people in their charm, flickered with something else. Something hostile. Noya latched onto it and narrowed his own, and then neither of them could pull away. Something electric linked them. Oikawa smirked. 

“You played a good game,” he said an a contrary amicable voice. “I was impressed.” 

“Me too,” Noya retorted, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop or filter them. “I was shocked you were able to play on that bum knee of yours.” 

A small wave of verbal shock rustled through the group of guys surrounding them. It was only then that Noya realized they were starting to form a little circle. It was only then, perhaps that they had formed it. Noya caught a glimpse of Oikawa’s eye twitch, but he was composed. 

“That’s just how much I care about Asahi,” he said, still grinning, still maintaining an air of moral superiority. “I fought through a major handicap and I still won. It’s only fair. I earned it.” 

“Sure,” Noya agreed. He was all too aware of the camera’s mingling among the other guys. “But even with a good knee, I would have won if Asahi were on my team.” 

They weren’t exactly fighting words. Oikawa kept his composure, but his eye twitched in such a way that made him think he was going to have a long chat with the confession camera later. 

But nothing happened. Noya was a spring loaded, ready for a fight against his better judgement. (When had he ever erred on the side of better judgement? He wouldn’t even be here if he had.) But he managed to turn around. He had to reach up to put a hard hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and then the two teams went their separate ways. Noya went as peacefully as anyone could expect of him. 

That night, sitting on his bunk in the mansion, imagining Suga and Oikawa and the others on their special date with Asahi, Noya was faced with reality. He was probably not going to win. However small and passive agressive, his confrontation with Oikawa just now had certainly put him in the middle of drama. And Suga had warned him that people involved in drama never won. 

»»————-　♡　————-«« 

The rose ceremony had barely finished when Noya’s feet were on the carpet and he was bouncing across the apartment, pulling his phone from his pocket. 

Maybe he looked a little to eager. His heart was thudding and his leg had been bouncing the whole last half of the episode. Ever since the very focused airing of his confrontation with Oikawa. Watching the show back, he finally got see a lot of things that he was unaware of in the moment, like what Oikawa said to the cameras afterward. It wasn’t pretty. He was accused of a lot of suspicion. Of course Oikawa avoided any accusations that made him seem petty. He was very good at constructing a TV face. Noya wasn’t. His behind the scenes interview was a little less restrained. He knew what it looked like. It didn’t look good. He knew what the blogs and reporters were already saying about him. 

He wasn’t opening his phone to look at them. Quite the contrary, he needed a distraction. Tanaka, who had been sitting next to him on the couch, his ever loyal Bachelor watch buddy (provided he wasn’t working), trailed him with a suspicious gaze. “Ho there pony, where are you going?” 

Noya paused in the doorway that would lead him out of the living room and into the hallway where the one bedroom and bathroom were. He blinked down at his phone then up at Tanaka. “I’m calling my mom.” 

Tanaka pillowed a cheek against the back of the couch as he strained to glare at Noya. “You sure? I’ve never seen you call your mom as much as you have been lately.” 

“Dude,” Noya said, rolling his eyes. “I was on TV. I have to call her every Monday and check in. Your mom would be the same way.” 

“No. My mom would be worse. But, point taken. Okay, fine, you’re dismissed.” Tanaka waved a hand at Noya, as if shooing a fly. Noya just grinned and hopped to the bathroom. 

Of course he couldn’t actually call Asahi while he was in the apartment. He had this great game of cat and mouse going on with Tanaka. Tanaka was the big, dumb cat who didn’t actually want to win and Noya was the clever, swift little mouse who was too good at his job. Tanaka would press his ear against the bathroom door for sure. Noya didn’t want to be overheard. He locked the door, prayed that Tanaka’s bladder was feeling strong tonight, and lifted the small window. With his phone clenched in one fist, he hoisted himself out of the small bathroom window that almost no other human being could have conceivably fit through and on to the roof. Up here, Tanaka had no chance of overhearing him. He pulled his knees to his chest so that he was curled up against the slanted tiles and pushed the dial button. 

While it rang, he watched his breath hang in the air. He was closer to the stars up here and his breath made little clouds against the otherwise clear night sky. He grinned when there was a click and a gruff voice that said, “Noya.” 

It was such a small thing, but the fact that Asahi never greeted him with ‘Hello?’ or any other typical greeting, the fact that he always started his conversations by saying Noya’s name, as if to say ‘I haven’t forgot who you are. I know you. And I love you.’ 

“How are you?” Noya asked gently. 

Asahi groaned on the other end. “Suffering from extreme second hand embarrassment.” 

Noya hummed, pleased by this answer. “That was almost harder to watch back than it was to play.” 

“Yeah,” Asahi’s breathless voice came back. “You were right about the editing. It was painful. There was no dignity in that game at all. Rewatching it made me want to quit volleyball.” 

Noya grinned to himself, knowing that Asahi wasn’t serious. “If you quit, I will too.” 

“Didn’t you tell me that you still play volleyball because, and I quote, ‘Quitting was never an option for you’?” 

Asahi was not intentionally super romantic. When he tried, he usually ended up bumbling over his own words and actions. But every once in awhile he was accidentally cute. Noya would be joking around one moment, and then Asahi would interrupt their dumb banter with something thoughtful. This was one of those times, and just as Noya had been about to breathe a little gust into the air, the wind caught in his throat. 

“You remember me saying that?” he asked, his grin indistinguishable from his voice. 

Asahi must have realized he had said something corny because his next sentence came out chopped and shaky. “I mean, yeah. Sorry. Is that weird? It’s just… I remember it because I remember thinking how cool it was. I remember how cool _you_ were, even from the moment we met.” 

Noya let his breath pass and felt warmth in his gut as it did. He cuddled up closer to his phone, unintentionally snuggling his cheek into the ear piece. He thought about it a while as Asahi waited in, he knew, nervous anticipation. Then he finally said, with complete sincerity, “Well, I think it was true back then. I never had a good enough reason to quit volleyball. I never had anything I loved more. But I do now, Asahi. I would quit volleyball for you if I needed to.” 

The other line was silent. Noya knew he had said something cool and he was fully prepared to pat himself on the back for it. He knew that Asahi, nervous and unable to receive praise most days, would need a while to digest it. But when the reaction came, it was in the form of laughter, and Noya instinctively bristled. 

“Are you laughing at me?” he snapped. 

“I’m sorry,” Asahi said around his chuckles. “You just… You told me you love me more than volleyball. And I think it was really sweet, but it would sound ridiculous coming from anyone else. Only you could manage to make that sound cool, Noya.” 

Noya softened, but that was no surprise. Asahi made him soft. He was usually a small bolt of lightning, charged and spikey. Ready to strike anyone who came at him with mockery. But Asahi’s gruff chuckle was sandpaper to his edges. He found himself laughing loudly in step. 

Before Noya could follow up his laughter with anything meaningful, an intrusive banging from inside the apartment caught his attention. He dipped his head over the edge of the roof so that he could hear inside the bathroom. Tanaka was thumping on the door, yelling, “I don’t remember your mom being that funny dude! Let me in, I gotta piss! All that damn wine you buy…” 

“Asahi,” Noya whispered sadly into his phone. “I have to go.” 

There was a hum on the other line and Noya swore he could feel it vibrate in his soul. “It was good to hear from you. I love you.” 

Noya clenched a fist against his chest. He felt like he had said that so much to Asahi since the filming had ended. How many times had Asahi said it first? And now that he was aware of it, how long had all the stress from when he was ‘playing the game’ been returning while he was watching it back? How long had he quietly been wondering if Asahi still loved him? 

“I love you too,” he said in a dumb, choked reply. 

The banging from the bathroom below brought him back to reality. And he was grateful. The past was a dangerous place, and the future was still out of reach. The present would have to do.


	5. Two On One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5! Just as promised! Chapter 6 is already written and will go up on Wednesday 4/24! Enjoy~

Noya took a deep breath and glared at himself in the mirror. He gave himself the same pep talk he did before every game. _You can do this. You are strong. You will win._

This was scarier than any volleyball game he had ever played, though. There wouldn’t be three sets, just one chance. He was going on the two-on-one. He was sure of it. 

They had been warned at the beginning of the week. No one-on-one’s this time. Two relatively small group dates and a two-on-one. Thank god for Suga, or Noya might not have been able to prepare. 

“Two-on-one’s happen when a couple of contestants start to bicker a little too much, usually,” he explained, keeping his expression as neutral as possible. “They’re not worth the air time if there’s not personal drama involved. It’s just two guys and the Bachelor on a date and only one of them can come back to the house in the end. It’s often the final battleground for some of the season’s hottest drama.” 

Noya furrowed his brow. “Do we have hot drama?” 

Suga broke through his composure to chuckle a little. “I should say so. What with Oikawa running around rubbing everyone the wrong way. Of course, I’m sure he’s a different person around Asahi. I wonder who it will be against him, though. It would have to be someone who fought with him recently.” 

Noya sucked in a deep breath and held it for a long moment before he let it out with a quiet, “It’s me.” 

Suga let him sit there and digest that news for a second, and for that Noya was grateful. He hadn’t known what a two-on-one was, but now that he did, he was certain. He had picked a fight, albeit a passive aggressive one, with Oikawa in the locker room. No one else had challenged him openly, to his knowledge. Noya’s confrontation with him was probably the most hostile one so far. 

There was a new freshness in the revelation that he was probably going to go home. He had overstayed his welcome after all. In the limo he hadn’t thought he would make it past night one. He wasn’t conventionally handsome, but for some reason Asahi had kept him around. And even though they hadn’t had much interaction beyond their first date, Noya felt the potential there. Potential he’d been trying to hard not to acknowledge. He liked Asahi. He wanted to stay around and continue getting to know him. 

It wasn’t the first time Noya had thought he was about to go home, but it was perhaps the first time he was genuinely sad about it. 

The second group date card came in and everyone gathered in the living room was holding their breath. Whoever wasn’t on this date card would be on the two on one. Everyone wanted to hear his name said. 

As the card was read aloud and the guys were picked off to go on the date, Noya felt his gaze wandering across the room. He locked on Oikawa’s again and it felt similar to the time in the locker room. Or at least, to Noya it did. All of the hostility was there, sparking between them, ready to ignite. But then Noya’s name was called. He blinked, breaking the spell, and looked up. 

Suga patted him on the back and said, “We made it.” 

Noya’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. He hadn’t been paying attention. He hadn’t been expecting to _not_ be on the two-on-one. So, who- 

“Aw, Tobio, it’s just you and me,” Oikawa said cheerily, elbowing Kageyama in the ribs. Kageyama looked almost green. His face was contorted with barely contained rage and the fist in his lap was shaking. 

Noya felt instant pity. Any joy that might have wanted to bloom from being able to go on the group date was gone in his fierce instinct to protect Kageyama from Oikawa. He was younger, after all, and still had a long way to go emotionally. He wasn’t built for this sport. And for the most competitive confrontation of the game? He wasn't ready. Oikawa would eat him alive. 

The group got up to start getting ready for their date, and Noya was right behind him. But he stopped at the door, turned around, and said, “Good luck… both of you.” His gaze lingered on Kageyama before he turned and walked down the hall. 

\--- 

Noya was transfixed. He had admired Asahi’s hands from afar before, even relished in how they felt when they were touching him. But those moments had all been brief and distracted. Now there was nothing more pressing. Or at least, there wouldn’t be for a good twenty minutes if the other guys kept their manners and gave him his due time with Asahi. 

So now, with their hands entwined and pulled into Noya’s lap as he draped his legs sideways across the couch over Asahi’s, he took his time to really look at Asahi’s hands. His blunt nails, calloused fingertips, tanned skin. All the fortunes and secrets written in his palm that Noya did not have the ability to read. Yet. He would memorize them all so he could look them up later. He wanted to memorize every inch of Asahi, and he felt the timer ticking down on how long he had to do so. 

Noya had never understood the phrase ‘falling in love’. The word ‘falling’ seemed like useless garnish added to an already complete dish. You never ate the bayleaf, why couldn’t you just cut to the chase when professing feelings? 

He kind of understood now though. It was as if he had been standing in a realm of solid reality and suddenly a hole had opened below him and swallowed him up. He was just grappling for the edge now, trying to pull himself back to rationality. Because as hot as Asahi was and as much as he made Noya swoon, he was temporary. There would be an engagement at the end of this contest and Noya knew he would be long gone by then. 

But Asahi’s hands were pools with embedded ripples he wanted to float in forever. Hands he wished would be there to catch him when his grip at the ledge failed and he fell in earnest. 

“What are you thinking about?” Asahi asked giving a gentle squeeze of his hand to help ground Noya a little better. 

“Hmm? Uh,” Noya fought for a quick reply. He couldn’t exactly say ‘I’m thinking about how much I could love you in an alternate reality where we met outside of this silly competition.’ Instead, he said, “Nothing much. Just thinking about the date today. I didn’t realize it would be so fun!” 

The group date they had been on just prior to this evening cocktail party had been at an event at a local elementary school. The guys had helped with track and field day, supervising and refereeing games and helping kids when they had questions. It had been volunteer in nature but nothing about it felt like work. 

Asahi’s mouth broke into a soft grin. “I’m glad you liked it. I was a little nervous about how you all would react to being involuntarily volunteered for charity work.” 

Noya put on one of his grins that was too big for his own small body. “I think it would fine if every date was like that. We’re just messing around anyway, might as well do something good while we’re at it.” He truly believed it, too. His heart felt refreshed after the day’s good work. 

“You had a real knack for it,” Asahi said. Noya blinked at him, unsure how to ask for clarification. Had Asahi noticed something about him that he wasn’t aware of himself? Was he charitable? Kind? A good instructor? 

While he was caught in an introspective loop, Asahi lifted his free hand to scratch his burning cheek. As if his blush tickled him from the inside. “Sorry, I just, uh, I noticed what you did.” 

“Did?” Noya parroted. Had he done something? 

“With that girl and the snacks.” 

Oh. Yes, he had done that. During lunch, all of the kids gathered for a picnic. There were upwards of 300 kids there and Asahi’s group date were not the only volunteers, but the ratio of children to supervisors was a tad overwhelming. Noya happened to be on his way to regroup with Asahi when he witnessed what could have been a case of bullying. It was discreetly handled. A girl retrieved a chocolate pudding cup from her lunch box, another child had quietly demanded it, the girl had obliged. But when the other child left, the girl sat there staring forlornly at the remainder of her lunch. 

Noya hadn’t caught the conversation. He didn’t know this child or the bully or either of their stories. The girl was a little heavy and a little red in the cheeks, as if she had been working a little harder than everyone else all day. She deserved a reward. So he had, without much thought, rushed to find a vending machine. 

He spent every dollar he had in his wallet on chocolate bars, soda and chips for the child. Then, as stealthily as possible with his arms full of snacks, he crept into the mass of children and found her again. She lit up when she saw what this mysterious man had done for her and they shared the snacks in defiant bliss. At the time, Noya had a feeling akin to getting away with sugary murder. (And hopefully not the literal kind, he kept a distant eye on the girl for the rest of the day to make sure she wasn’t sick.) 

“You saw that?” Noya asked. His thumb started to absently stroke the back of Asahi’s hand. 

Asahi nodded. “I thought it was nice of you. And I feel like I learned something new about you.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“You’re good with kids.” 

Noya blinked in surprise, then laughed. It exploded out of him, short and loud, like a firework of mirth. “I guess so! I like kids well enough.” 

“That’s good,” Asahi said, diverting his gaze to look at their entwined fingers. He smiled bashfully. “I think that was the whole point of today. To see how everyone did with the kids.” 

Noya sat up a little straighter and leaned in, as if they were now sharing secrets. “Asahi. Are you looking for someone who is good with kids because you want them?” 

“Uh, well,” Asahi still wouldn’t meet his gaze. His blush was more vivid. “I’m The Bachelor… I’m looking for someone to settle down with and start a family. That means kids… right?” 

“I guess it can,” Noya said thoughtfully. “But it doesn’t have to. Do you _want_ kids?” 

As he asked it, images of Asahi from the date flew to his mind. He had been a little nervous. The kids, delighted to meet a ‘celebrity’ even though they had to be told he was a celebrity because they had never heard of him themselves, crowded him with grabby hands and incessant chatter. He had returned their enthusiasm at an arm's length. Kind and gentle, but clearly pushing against his flight reflex. 

Asahi was deep in thought too, so the silence between them was not unwelcome. Noya wanted him to sincerely consider his answer. It was a cosmic question in the grand scheme of coupling and Noya didn’t want some practiced throw away answer. Even a genuine, ‘I don’t know’ would be preferable to an insincere ‘Of course!’ 

“Maybe,” he said finally. “Someday, maybe. But not right now. Or anytime soon. Maybe in my late 30’s. But I want to spend at least a decade in romance with my husband.” 

Noya beamed at him. Asahi sputtered, embarrassed. “What’s that look for?” he asked, his voice cracking. “Was that too cheesy?” 

“No,” Noya said, his joy evident in his tone. “It was perfect.” 

He didn’t tell Asahi that he was thinking about how any of the other guys might have answered that same question. How he hoped Asahi would end up with one of the ones who could match him in sincerity. How he could practically hear Oikawa’s practiced, fake response. 

How he hoped against hope that at least this one wrong match for the bright soul that was Asahi Azumane would be defeated in the two-on-one tomorrow. 

\--- 

The whole house was watching probably the most boring and most anxiety inducing sport Noya had ever witnessed. There were two suitcases by the door. One name brand and new, one beat up with a blue stripe down the center of it. The suitcases were avatars for the war being waged miles away. When one was removed, it would signal which soldier had fallen. 

The guys tried to pretend they weren’t interested. They tried to go about their day, tried not to talk too much about who they wanted to come back to the house victorious. But when the suitcase with the ocean blue stripe was wheeled through the front door by a show producer, the wave of disappointment could not be smothered. 

The monster had been triumphant. 

»»————-　♡　————-«« 

“Are we allowed to do this?” Noya asked with a hint of uncharacteristic trepidation in his tone. 

Suga’s beautiful brown eyes lifted off his menu and peered across the table at him. Not only was he not wearing a disguise, but he was a beacon of light, as always. Eyes were drawn to him. Even eyes that weren’t Bachelor fans, but _especially_ those ones. 

Noya was so used to secrecy after filming. He wasn’t allowed to see Asahi at all, wasn’t even allowed to stand on the same block as him. Even Oikawa had been secretive when he had shown up at the bar uninvited. 

Not Suga. He invited Noya out to dinner as he was passing through Karasuno and of course Noya had agreed. He hadn’t done up his hair in anticipation of wearing a ballcap the whole time, but Suga had shown up just as he liked. Beautiful and not the least bit anonymous. 

“It’s not like we’re the ones who got engaged,” Suga said with a sly grin. 

“Suga,” Noya warned. 

He laughed, melodic and not at all apologetic. “Chill, Noya. What are they going to say? That two of Asahi’s jilted exes came together to soothe each other’s pain?” 

He looked amused by the idea, but with the way the media had been lately Noya was sure that wasn’t far from what they might actually like to print. 

And then Suga said the most sane thing Noya had ever heard. “Let them.” 

Noya grinned and nodded. Suga was right. Who cared? If he wasn’t allowed to sit down in public and have a meal with his fiancé, he was at least allowed to do it with his good friend. 

“So how about Monday’s episode?” Suga said, changing the subject. He set his menu down and glanced around the restaurant absently, like a person does when they wish they could summon the wait staff out of thin air, before landing and staying on Noya. 

Noya continued scanning the menu, but nothing was registering. He had read the same meal description five times. He wanted to say to Suga ‘no talking shop at the dinner table’, but if he was being honest with himself (and he always was) he needed someone to rant to other than Tanaka about this particular episode. After all, Monday had been the first time Noya actually saw what had happened on that two-on-one. 

“Ya know, at the time, I was pretty shocked it wasn’t me,” he said, abandoning his menu efforts. He would just get whatever Suga did. He was hungry, but too anxious to consider the whims of his appetite. “Now it makes perfect sense. I had _no idea_ they knew each other before the show.” 

Suga raised an eyebrow. “Wait, really?” 

Noya wanted to be incredulous. How on Earth would he have figured that out? But then Suga was somewhat of a Bachelor demi-god. Of course _he_ knew. 

“I guess it doesn’t surprise me,” Suga went on to say. “You weren’t into gossip and I might have forgotten to tell you what with everything else going on with _that guy_.” _That guy_ was Oikawa. Even so long after filming, he left a sour taste in everyone’s mouth. At least Noya wasn’t alone in that sentiment. 

“I feel bad for the kid,” Noya said, looking down at his sweating glass of water. “He tried really hard to argue his case but… Oikawa is just too good with words and Kageyama wasn’t. I really think he deserved to go further, though. He has a good heart under all that anger.” 

Suga looked a little taken aback by his assessment and Noya knew why. He hadn’t exactly professed special interest in the kid before but… There was something there. A protective mentorship type of feeling. He couldn’t quite explain it himself. 

“Well,” started Suga slow. He glanced around the room again, this time less absently looking for prying ears. He leaned in and Noya mirrored him. “I wouldn’t worry too much about Kageyama. He’s going to Paradise.” 

The sentence on its own made no sense to Noya,but the way Suga emphasized the word ‘Paradise’ like it had a capital letter left him even more confused. Was Kageyama going on a trip? Was he getting laid? Or did losers of two-on-ones get offered up as a reality TV show human sacrifice and he was headed to heaven? 

Suga sighed dramatically and flopped back into his seat, clearly noticing Noya’s blank stare of confusion. He mumbled, “Dude, you _won_ The Bachelor and you don’t know what Paradise is? You do realize how completely wasted on you this whole world is, right?” 

Maybe if he were somebody else, Noya would have been annoyed at the condescension. But Suga, as blunt as he was, was absolutely right. And Noya knew it. So he laughed instead. He laughed and agreed, and Suga laughed too, and the noise they made finally summoned their waitress who apologized and took their orders. 

When she was gone, Suga dove right into his explanation. Because at the end of the day, Suga was not a pompous know-it-all. He was playful and prone to teasing, but he was helpful and kind and _really_ liked talking about The Bachelor. 

“Bachelor in Paradise is a spin off show where losers from past seasons gather on a beach and date each other. The structure is a little looser than The Bachelor proper, but there are dates and rose ceremonies and people fighting over each other in swimsuits. It’s an all out brawl of love and, honestly, one of the most dramatic events on television. Our show is child’s play compared to what happens in Paradise.” 

Noya whistled. “You should be a host for reality TV, Suga. You just gave me chills.” 

Suga lit up. “You think so? When the host of The Bachelor dies, I’m totally going to take his place.” 

The way he said it made Noya wonder if that long winded host should worry for his life. Suga was beautiful and soft on the outside, but he had a wicked streak somewhere in a cavern of his heart that should never be trifled with. 

“Anyway, I have it on good authority that Kageyama is headed for a land of sand and palm trees. The dating pool is larger at Paradise so he’ll have a better chance of meeting someone who doesn’t ruffle his feathers there.” 

Noya considered this and decided that maybe Kageyama needed someone who _would_ ruffle his feathers. Not in the way Oikawa did, of course. But he was doing a piss poor job of keeping a lid on all his rage. He needed someone who would fling the box wide open and be strong enough to stick around in the aftermath. He didn’t need someone soft like Asahi or someone self involved like Oikawa. He needed a tenacious spitfire. Noya wondered if a person like that would be waiting in Paradise for him. 

“Wait, how do you know he’s going to be on another show?” Noya asked. “They haven’t announced anything about the next season yet, have they?” 

A memory flashed like ice through his heart. Oikawa’s smug expression. His certainty that he would be the next star of the show. 

“No. They won’t announce Paradise until the Men Tell All. Sometimes they let things slip to magazines, but lately the producers like to make their announcements at live shows. Keep all the reveals close so that the viewership reliant on them.” 

Noya let himself relax a little. If that was the case, they probably wouldn’t announce the next Bachelor until a live show either. There were still a few weeks. 

Suga continued. “I know about Kageyama because, unlike you, I used my time on the show wisely and I know my way around the production staff by now. Besides, the Bachelor is my best friend. He tells me things.” 

There was a twinkle in Suga’s eyes and Noya was entirely distracted by it. He wasn't even mad that Asahi hadn’t told him anything about Paradise. He wasn’t super interested anyway. He was just glad Suga and Asahi still talked. 

He didn’t know what had happened between them on the show, and he wouldn't ask. He would see it on TV soon enough anyway. All that mattered was that Suga didn’t seem heartbroken. He looked happy. 

“Are you going to Paradise too?” Noya blurted. 

Suga flinched and the twinkle inside him died away. Noya knew immediately he had miscalculated. He thought all that excited chatter about drama and better chances in Paradise had been his personal excitement. His hope for the next leg of his journey. But Suga’s eyes fell to the table and with a sad smile he said, “Most likey, yeah.” 

Noya would have thought that as a superfan, Suga would be hyped up to be on not one, but _two_ versions of his favorite show. Instead, he just looked… tired. 

The food arrived and they ate in silence. Noya burned with curiosity and concern, but he didn’t want to pry into Suga’s life. If he wanted to share, he would. Noya was not owed any extra information on the matter. But he wondered if maybe, just maybe, Suga saw the unjust in it all too. How Oikawa was getting everything he wanted, both on TV and in real life. The person who filled Asahi’s shoes as the next Bachelor shouldn’t be someone who manipulated and cheated his way to the top. It should be someone who genuinely loved the process of the show as much as they deserved to find a good life partner. 

Before he could form the thought he must have been on the verge of developing, Suga, who had been deep in his own thoughts, spoke up with a minor subject diversion. 

“Speaking of the last episode, Noya, aren’t you a little upset about your screen time lately?” 

Noya swallowed the mouthful he had crammed full of food and met Suga’s concerned gaze. “You noticed?” 

“It’s almost painful to watch,” Suga said. “I mean, you won. You’d think the producers would be striving to give you a good edit, to really showcase your romance. But you didn’t hardly have any screen time this week. Or the week before that. Or the week before that.” 

Noya shrugged. “Part of me is like, well I don’t care what people think of me or my relationship. We’re together whether they like it or not. What’s done is done, TV can cut me out but it can’t change the past.” 

“What’s the other part of you say?” Suga pried. 

“The other part of me is… frustrated.” 

“Because everything thinks Oikawa is a better match for Asahi?” 

Noya blinked. That notion always jarred him, no matter how many times he saw it in headlines or heard it whispered between gossiping strangers in public. He was learning to deal with it though, learning to tune it all out. 

“No. Don’t laugh, but this week I was really looking forward to something specific. Asahi and I had a really important conversation during the group date. Like, big picture long term relationship checklist kinda talk. And they didn’t air it.” 

“What was it?” Suga asked, leaning over his plate of food eagerly. 

Noya took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He could feel his cheeks burning. “I don’t… remember…” 

Suga was clearly stunned for a moment, just staring across the table at Noya blankly. “Sorry?” 

“I don’t remember, Suga!” Noya repeated in a frantic hiss. “Asahi and I talked about something huge, like finances or deal breakers or _something_ and I _can’t remember it at all!_ I was counting on the show to air it again, but stupid Oikawa drama ate up all the run time and- I told you not to laugh at me!” 

Suga was barely containing his fit of giggles. He had to set down his spoon. “Sorry,” he sputtered. “That’s just so classically _you_ , Noya. Why don’t you just ask Asahi what it was about?” 

Noya crossed his arms in a childish, defiant pout. “I can’t,” he said. “That’s way too embarrassing.” 

His mind started to wander again as Suga got a grip on his outburst. And without meaning to, Noya started to think out loud in a soft voice. 

“I also can’t just let Asahi know I have doubt sometimes. Not about us, I’m so confident we’re right for each other. But… Doubt in my memories. Like… What if I imagined it all? What if Oikawa _did_ win? What if next time I call Asahi he asks why I’m talking to him and I realize this was all a dream?” 

These were emotions Noya had been bottling up so well he hadn't even noticed them. And now that they were out, the truth of them terrified him. People said distance made the heart grow fonder. Noya wondered if that was true, or if it just made the heart grow anxious. 

Suga reached across the table with a grounding hand laid over Noya’s and their eyes met. Noya hadn’t realized his eyes were watering until they did. Suga didn’t laugh at him, though. He smiled softly and said, “I know the show isn’t much reassurance, but maybe my memory is. I saw it, Noya. I _witnessed_ Asahi fall in love with you. It really happened, I promise.” 

Noya choked back his silly tears and nodded. The Bachelor was taking a toll on him in many ways, haunting what should be his otherwise blissfully engaged life. At least it had also given him a sturdy foundation in the form of Koushi Sugawara. Magazines be damned. This was all the support he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writes "I will not write a Kagehina BIP sequel" over and over on a chalkboard


	6. Rose Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got to write out a rose ceremony this chapter it was fun! The tension! The drama! All the things I love about this overly dramatic show. Anyway, for real, we are in the thick of it now, yall, but things will be looking up soon I promise. I'm very excited about the two chapters after this one lol. Enjoy~

The group date on week six was the most tense and nervous anyone had seen Asahi since the beginning of the competition. They had spent the day at a museum and then gathered for a nice group lunch at a fancy hotel. Asahi had been stiff and awkward the entire time. When dinner was over, Noya made a proactive dash to grab Asahi for a private talk before anyone else could, certain he could fix it.

Asahi’s face flushed with embarrassment as soon as the words were out of Noya’s mouth. “You want to give me a what?” 

Noya sputtered out the idea of a laugh. “Keep your pants on, dude, it’s not one of _those_ deals. Just a little shoulder massage.” 

“O-oh.” Noya’s reassurance did not seem to calm Asahi much. His shoulders were still hunched like rocky peaks. He looked positively resolute in his stress. 

“Sit,” Noya ordered, pointing to a bench. They had found a little private spot away from the dinner party in the courtyard of the hotel. A single lamp illuminated the area around them. It was quiet and intimate. Or it would have been if Asahi, looking not unlike a frightened animal, hadn’t all but crashed into the bench. Noya was unphased. He took Asahi’s awkwardness in stride and rolled up his sleeves, ready to get to work. His tongue caught between his teeth for maximum concentration and there it would stay until the massage was complete. 

He rubbed gently at first, slowly building up tension until he was kneading gently into Asahi’s muscles. His small, nimble fingers worked themselves into Asahi’s neck and shoulders, loosening knots and soothing away the manifestations of anxiety. Asahi melted in his hands. It was an empowering sensation, Noya thought, to have such control over so much body mass. 

After just a few minutes a huge sigh slipped out of Asahi’s mouth, taking some of his worries with it. “This feels really good. Thank you.” 

Noya grinned, but continued to work as he said, “I’m okay at it. My buddy Ryuu is much better. When we were kids, he used to massage all the wild pent up energy out of me before games so that I didn’t go completely feral. After a few years he wanted me to return the favor so he taught me how to do it.” Noya chuckled at the memory and thought distantly that he couldn’t wait to see Tanaka’s face when he heard his name on TV. “If he were here I’d probably would have asked him to do this for you instead. You’d _really_ feel relaxed if it was him instead of me.” 

Without any warning, one of Asahi’s big hands reached up and overlaid Noya’s on his left shoulder, stilling it suddenly. His voice was a deep rumble when he spoke, and it sounded far away. Like it had gone ahead to a distant place without Noya, but was trying to tug him along now. “That’s nice, but I really think I prefer you.” 

Noya went from relaxed to anxious in a heartbeat. Almost as if he had absorbed all of Asahi’s tension through his fingertips. His hands went frigid and his heart went wild. Asahi tilted his head to peer over his shoulder at him. His eyes were glassy, his cheeks were flushed. Was Noya responsible for all the new intensity? 

“Noya,” Asahi said breathlessly. He stood and, not letting go of Noya’s hand, led him around the bench so they were face to face. Their bodies weren’t pressed together, but a stiff wind could change that. The heat that pulsed between them was palpable. Noya looked at Asahi’s shoulders, admiring how they slacked now, thanks to his handiwork. He was too nervous to lift his gaze any higher. He didn’t know what he might find in those deep brown eyes. He was afraid of drowning. 

A thumb pressed into his chin urged him to face his fears. So he did. Their eyes locked. Asahi sighed, his hot breath washing over Noya. 

Noya felt his fingers at the edge of the hole in reality slip. He strained against the fall, tried to pull himself back up. But those eyes. They pulled him in like gravity. He panicked. 

“Ah, I think my time is up!” Noya said loudly, as if that would summon one of the guys to interrupt them. Wasn’t Oikawa on this date? Honestly, he had gained quite the reputation as someone who interrupted private conversations too early. His presence here was long overdue. 

Asahi blinked, then widened his eyes, the glassiness wiped away as if he had just woken from a trance. He opened his mouth, clearly ready to say something, but Noya was already backing up out of his bubble. He grinned in an effort to hide his panic. 

“Um, thanks for the massage,” Asahi said with fresh awkwardness. “You sure you don't want to stay a little longer?” 

His tone was so small and meek, the antithesis of the deep, rumbling sexy voice he’d used a moment ago. Noya flinched. _This is for the best_ , he assured himself. 

“I don’t wanna hog you all to myself,” Noya said nervously, taking careful steps backwards out of the room. “I’ll just go find another guy and… yeah… See ya!” 

Before Asahi could find a reason to keep him around or before Noya had to see how truly wounded his expression could get, he turned and ran. He walked right past a clump of guys chatting, said absently, “Asahi is free,” and then kept walking until he could find a confession camera. 

It wasn’t until twenty minutes later, after unloading his doubts and fears, that Noya felt the first pangs of regret. 

Noya was not normally the sort of person to freak out about his feelings like that. He never ran from his problems. But the things Asahi made him feel were new and terrifying. He was afraid of what they might do to him if he let them blossom only so they could wilt a few days later. The way he usually felt things so intensely, they might rip him apart if he let them. 

But the whole point of the massage was to relax Asahi and Noya knew he had somehow managed to do the exact opposite. He had looked so sad when Noya backed away from him. 

After his rant, Noya concluded there was no excuse. Fears be damned. Noya had a duty to find Asahi and apologize. He owed him, not as a friend or a boyfriend or whatever, but as a human being, to explain his feelings and actions. 

He really hadn’t spent that long with the camera, but walking back out to the party was like walking out into a new world. Something had happened in his absence. A huddle of guys on a long horseshoe sofa nearby were whispering to each other. He scanned the courtyard for other life and eventually saw Asahi lumbering down a path, his hands hooked in his suit pants pockets, his eyes trained on the ground. His shoulders were rigid again. 

“Asahi,” he called out. The huddle of guys looked up at his call as if they hadn’t noticed him. Noya ignored their increased murmuring and bounded up to Asahi, smiling as warmly as he could. 

“Noya,” Asahi said, looking up and stopping suddenly, jarred out of a trance. “Are you okay?” 

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” Noya said, huffing dismissively. “Are you? I wanted to-” 

“Asahi!” wailed a voice from somewhere behind them. Noya prickled. Of course, Oikawa had truly the worst timing. 

“Sorry, Noya.” Asahi attempted to smile. Mostly he just looked tired. “There’s a… Situation going on. I’ll talk to you later.” 

To Noya’s dismay, Asahi edged around him and went to Oikawa’s aid. Noya had to watch as Oikawa wrapped his arms around one of Asahi’s and clung to him as they walked away. 

Dazed and disappointed, Noya went back to the group of gossipers and plopped into a seat next to Suga. “What’s going on?” he asked despite himself. He normally kept gossip in the house at an arm's length (Unless Suga offered it with no prompt, in which case, who was he to deny Suga his favorite past time?) but whatever was going on with Oikawa this time had cut into a vital apology. 

“This time it’s Ushiwaka,” Suga said, leaning toward him conspiratorially. 

The affectionately nicknamed Ushiwaka was someone that Noya wasn’t particularly close to in the house, but was also someone he didn’t dislike. He was tall, broad and broody. He was a man of incredibly few words. It was apparent very early on that he had a hard time in large group settings. There had been a learning curve with his interactions. But by now most of the guys in the house had warmed up to his hidden charm. It was in there, buried deep _deep_ under the grumpy exterior. Noya had heard him say a joke once. It was one of his favorite memories from filming the show so far. 

“What problem does he have with Ushiwaka?” Noya hissed, incredulous. He was stoic, but never mean or rude. Sure, some guys had been afraid of him in the beginning, but he was certain everyone still around was long past that. 

Suga just shook his head like an exasperated parent. “I swear, every week Oikawa just picks a new guy’s name out of a hat and tries to get him sent home.” 

Noya let his gaze linger in the direction he knew all of the confrontations were happening and his heart hurt. He so badly wanted Asahi to just be able to read minds so that he could see who was here for him and who was here to make the biggest impact on audiences. But it wasn’t that simple. Asahi had to figure this out for himself. All Noya could do was watch and wait. 

\--- 

The Bachelor was a show built on a weekly pattern. The people involved were unpredictable enough, Noya found some small comfort in knowing how every week was going to be structured when he woke up on Monday. There were dates, and unless you were lucky enough to end up on a one-on-one, they were all out brawls for Asahi’s attention. But if you were unable to use the group date to further your connection, never fear, there was always a cocktail party before the rose ceremony. A man always had that one last chance to try to secure his rose that week. The only exception to this rule so far had been the week Asahi traded fancy cocktail party for a casual pool party, and that had been awesome. 

This time when Asahi cancelled the cocktail party, he did not replace it with anything. 

The nine remaining contestants (they had started at 30 and were now below 10, something that just blew Noya’s mind when he really thought about it) were already dressed and eagerly awaiting Asahi’s arrival. The host was greeted with confusion and dismay when he walked into the mansion instead. 

“I know this isn’t what you want to hear…” he said slowly, eyeing each guy individually as he scanned up and down the couch they sat around. “But Asahi knows what he wants to do this week… so he had decided to cancel the cocktail party.” He paused long enough for the contestants to gasp in horrified shock. “We will go right into the rose ceremony. If you’ll follow me.” 

Noya lagged behind the others, lost in thought. Last week he had been so sure he was going on the two-on-one he had packed his suitcase early. But this was too sudden. He wasn’t ready to go home this time. If he’d had a chance to apologize maybe he’d be okay, but… 

Once again, there was no doubt in Noya’s mind that he was going home. 

The guys were lined up in two rows on risers. Across from them was a table bearing a silver platter of roses. Noya counted them half a dozen times, just to be sure. There were only three. Three guys were safe already. That meant three were going home. 

Noya sucked in a shaky breath. Suga nudged him subtly with his elbow and raised a worried eyebrow. The rose from their group date was pinned to his silver suit already. He was just here on formality. And for emotional support, Noya supposed, though he wondered if Suga knew it. 

Noya glanced around at the remaining guys, evaluating their projected success based on what he knew of their connections with Asahi. In their alone time, they talked excitedly about him and bragged about the relationship milestones they had reached. Noya wondered if he was the only guy left who hadn’t kissed Asahi. None of them were behind him, for sure. He was going home. The two joining him, if it was based off of drama, would be Ushiwaka and… hopefully Oikawa. If Noya was going down he hoped he was taking the monster with him. 

After what seemed like an eon of agony, Asahi arrived. He was well dressed and handsome as ever but there was a look in his eyes that no amount of television makeup could hide. A weariness. A sadness. Noya’s heart lurched. 

He hoped it wasn’t too late. That he was going home before his heart had fully latched on. 

Asahi fixated on a random spot in the floor and stood silently, as if he needed a few extra seconds to find his words. Then he cleared his throat and picked up the first rose. 

Noya took stock of his body, how tense it was, and he forced himself to relax. He let out a long breath of air and pushed all of the anxiety from his muscles at the same time. If he was tense, it meant his hopes were up. If he was relaxed, then he would feel no pain when his name was inevitably not called. 

“Morisuke,” Asahi said. 

Not an inch of disappointment shot through Noya at all as Yaku, who Noya considered a pal and a genuine dude, walked toward Asahi to receive his rose. No, Noya was cool, calm, and… resigned. He was resigned. There were two roses left and a lot of guys and the odds were not in his favor. 

Asahi picked up the second rose, fiddled with it for a second, then said, “Tooru.” 

It felt like a sucker punch right to Noya’s heart. No. No, no, no. Oikawa sauntered from the risers to accept his validation and Noya felt his body clenching again. This was the nightmare scenario. 

Asahi picked up the last rose. 

Before the regret and despair could settle in, Noya recentered himself. He rewrote his emotional strategy. Instead of anger, he channelled acceptance. This was all fake, after all. Just a TV show. And he was bound for the real world where none of this drama could touch him anymore. He hoped Asahi would realize it too, one day. He hoped Asahi would realize he deserved better. 

The pause between the last rose and the others was so much longer than necessary. Noya was bone tired and ready to see his family and friends. Ready to get back to his life. 

Finally, Asahi took a deep breath, locked eyes with him and said, “Noya.” 

Noya couldn’t feel his legs as they carried him to Asahi. He had released all his tension and hope, now he had nothing to stand on. They moved automatically, and thank goodness. His brain was swimming. He couldn't even feign happiness as he looked up at Asahi’s tired, apologetic, soft smile. His jaw was slack in shock. He probably looked stupid and lost as hell. 

“Noya,” Asahi repeated in a much softer tone. “Will you accept this rose?” 

Noya nodded, still dumbfounded. His voice caught in his throat as he said, “O-Of course.” 

It felt more like a dream than reality when Asahi leaned in and pinned the bud to his lapel. He had received lots of roses so far, both during and before rose ceremonies. But this one felt… Different. More important. 

As if to validate his concerns, Asahi leaned closer toward Noya’s ear and said in a whisper so faint he wasn’t even sure their microphones would pick it up, “Thank you for trusting me. We’ll talk soon.” 

Asahi’s breath across his neck and ear jumpstarted Noya back to life. He had no context for the words, no idea what could possibly going through Asahi’s head to make him think _he_ was the one who needed to be trusted, but his heart didn’t need a reason. It fluttered erratically as he went back to the risers and the losers, including poor Ushiwaka, said their goodbyes. 

When they were gone, and their sad heartbroken aura with them, the remaining six guys and Asahi gathered glasses of champagne for a toast. Asahi already looked like he had more color in his face. His eyes were gleaming with a secret he could not keep a moment longer. 

“Uh, I know it’s been a hard few weeks,” he said, teetering on the threshold of excitement and trepidation. “I’m sorry about that. But we have a really special week ahead of us. We’re…” he paused and glanced around at each of their faces eagerly, his bottom lip caught in his teeth. It was such a cute expression, Noya felt all bubbly in his limbs just being allowed to witness it. 

“We’re going to Spain!” 

The guys whooped and clinked glasses and Noya felt like he was truly in a dream. None of this could conceivably be real. He was suspended in limbo, not quite falling, but not quite sure how he was going to get back to the surface of reality either. 

»»————-　♡　————-«« 

_“It’s so stupid but… I think I’m scared?”_ Noya on the TV sniffled loudly. At the time he had thought he was doing such a good job of covering up how badly he wanted to cry, but watching it now he realized how wrong he had been. His eyes were red rimmed and glassy. His nose and cheeks were tinged pink. He kept sniffling every other second. The Noya on TV was _clearly_ about to lose it. 

One of the producers must have asked him what he was scared of off screen because he went on to say _“I’m scared of letting go. Getting my… hopes up and all that. You know what I mean.”_

“You’re so shitty at expressing yourself,” the Noya on the couch muttered to himself, literally. 

He was alone that night watching the new episode. Normally when he watched it with Tanaka, he spent the whole night deflecting annoying questions and teasing jabs. He acted like it bothered him, but in truth it didn’t. If anything, this episode of all them made Noya wish he wasn’t alone. 

Watching himself on TV get so close to tears and pull so far away from his burgeoning feelings for Asahi made the paranoia sink back in. He tried to remember Suga’s words. _“I_ witnessed _Asahi fall in love with you. It really happened, I promise.”_ But no matter how many times he played the memory in his head, even it was slipping between his fingers. 

Noya gripped his phone like a life line and re-read the text from Asahi earlier that day for maybe the 50th time. _“I have a lot of family coming over tonight so I won’t be able to call you until much later. I love you. Have a good day.”_ The words that he needed were right there in text but Noya didn’t need to read them. He needed to hear them. He couldn’t call Asahi in the middle of his family thing. He might suspect something was wrong and that was absolutely the last thing Noya wanted. 

“I just need to distract myself,” he said finally. He switched off the TV halfway through the episode and grabbed his coat as he walked to the front door. Maybe everyone he knew was busy right now, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still go out in public. Treat himself to a little dinner. Get as far away from The Bachelor and all related thoughts as possible. 

He picked a fancier restaurant than he usually would. He was treating himself, after all, why not go above and beyond and get something he would normally never splurge on? It wasn’t busy at all, so he was seated at a table alone immediately. As he waited for his glass of wine, he took in the atmosphere of the restaurant. The upholstery and wallpaper were all dark red and gold, the lighting was dim, and there was the sound of faint classical music all around. He sat in stark contrast to the fancy aura with his ripped jeans and the tattered metal band shirt he had borrowed from Tanaka that was two sizes too big. Of course, he wasn’t personally bothered by it at all, but he did notice an older couple a few tables away trying and failing to subtly stare at him. Truth be told, that didn’t bother him either. It was nice to be gawked at for the old reasons (he was unapologetic about his grungy public image) rather than the new ones (he was on TV). 

Noya’s food came and he ate slowly, savoring the flavors. He really let himself get absorbed in the dish and imagined a future where he could take Asahi on a date here. He didn’t take notice of the old couple again, until an hour later when he asked for the bill. 

The waitress beamed at him, clearly excited to be the messenger of good news. “Actually, sir, your bill has been paid for.” 

“What?” Noya genuinely wasn’t sure he had heard her properly. He had ordered a huge steak, at least three glasses of wine, and a huge sundae for dessert. His bill was bound to be astronomical. “Who did that?” 

The waitress nodded subtly to the couple across the room, then excused herself with Noya’s plate. “Have a wonderful evening, sir.” 

The couple was looking at him now and Noya met their gaze fearlessly. He was curious, of course, even though he wasn’t about to complain. Did they think he was homeless or something? Maybe a broke college student? He knew he shouldn’t ask, but he could at least thank them. 

Noya walked to their table, never breaking eye contact and smiled. “You didn’t have to do that, but thank you.” 

The old woman smiled back. “It was our pleasure. It was the least we could do after all you’ve been through lately.” 

Noya quirked an eyebrow. What an odd thing to say. “All I’ve been through?” 

“Well you were eliminated off of that show on the television, weren’t you?” she went on to ask. She looked to the man across from her for confirmation but he just shrugged. “We thought we recognized you so we texted our granddaughter and she assured us you were from that bachelor show she loves so much. It was such a shame you were sent home so early.” 

Noya’s mouth fell open. He was the manifestation of confusion. “But… I didn’t… I wasn’t sent home. At least, not yet.” 

“Oh?” the old lady tilted her head, her voice lilting in disbelief. “That’s not what our granddaughter said. She said you got the first alone date or something like that. She said it was in the woods and that… well in any case she said it didn’t go well and you were sent home. How odd, maybe she was thinking of the wrong person.” 

Frustration started to mount, crushing Noya’s confusion like a mudslide. “No, I, well I mean-” He barely restrained himself from screaming at the poor old lady. He pinched the bridge of his nose instead. Maybe it was the wine or the rich food, but he was starting to get a headache. “Nevermind. Thank you for the meal.” 

Before the woman could say another word to him in her grating voice, he spun on his heels and all but stormed out of the restaurant. His eyes were burning. This was absolutely the opposite of what he needed. 

Noya was at a loss for what to do. He couldn’t go home, the TV was there with all of its insecurity inducing fake facts. He couldn’t stay outside either. He could not handle misplaced pity from strangers like that again in one night. And he absolutely could not do the one thing he wanted to do. See Asahi. 

“I’ll unplug the TV,” he muttered to himself as he walked home, his footsteps heavier than strictly needed. “I’ll unplug the TV and lock myself in the bathroom with a whole bottle of wine. Yeah. That’s healthy, Noya. Good thinkin’.” 

He kept his eyes a few paces in front of his feet as he walked. His hands were shoved in his pockets. He was closed off to the world. It was an unnatural position for his body that was so used to being open and friendly. He couldn’t help but wonder when this would pass, when he would get his life back. 

Part of being closed off was being unaware of his surroundings. His feet took him automatically to Tanaka’s apartment, but they weren’t expecting to run into an enormous and new obstacle sitting on the doormat. He almost tripped right over the damn thing. It was so heavy he would have been the one to tumble if it had come down to it. Fortunately, Noya was able to skid to a halt just in time and was left staring, uncomprehending, at the object before him. 

It was a massive vase of flowers. Not just any flowers, his stomach realized with a sickening lurch. Roses. Red roses. For a heartbeat, Noya considered hefting the thing up and chucking it over the railing. What if they were from someone who was trying to mock him? A shitty neighbor, perhaps? In that same heartbeat, Noya bitterly thought he would be happy if he never had to see another rose again. Then he noticed the card poking out of the canopy of the blooms. 

_“My dearest Noya, Here is a rose to remind you of every week I chose you. I hope you know that’s what I was doing. Because it was always you. From the beginning. You’re going to tease me for it, but I kissed each rose before I left them here. Very soon we won’t have to use flowers as an intermediary anymore. I’ll love you forever. Love Truly, Your Bachelor.”_

The note was homemade and Noya recognized Asahi’s handwriting from all the date cards he had seen. The note, at least, wasn’t written in a store. Obviously, it would have revealed too much to the poor florist who had to put it together. Which meant these probably weren't delivered by a delivery man which meant- 

Asahi had been here himself. If Noya had just sucked it up and stayed on the couch through the show, maybe he could have seen him. Maybe they could have… But no, the damn flowers had to get all the action instead. 

Noya hefted the vase into his hands and counted the roses. There were ten in all, indeed one for each rose he had received on the show, but it was an enormous bouquet with baby's breath and fern leaves as fillers. Any remaining disdain Noya had for the flowers was gone the instant they were beneath his nose. The smell of the woods prodded him. It smelled like Asahi. Fresh, natural, beautiful. He unconsciously snuggled the vase closer. 

“Whoa, where the hell did those come from?” 

Noya almost dropped the vase in shock. An icy cold spasm ran down his spine and he spun to face Tanaka, balancing the hefty vase in one hand so he could rip the card out of the holder and hide it in his pocket with the other. “They’re, uh, they’re from my mom.” 

Tanaka gave Noya a withering look. “Noya… I think your mom is trying to tell you something.” 

Noya narrowed his eyes. “And what would that be?” 

Tanaka sighed dramatically. “I don’t wanna spell it out for you. But listen, I’m with her. If you ever need someone to just, I don’t know, give you a big hug and tell you you’re loved-” 

“I don’t need a hug, Ryuu, I’m fine.” 

“-You don’t have to even ask, dude.” Tanaka lifted his arms and started walking forward. 

Noya held the vase in front of him like a shield. “I swear to god don’t hug me.” 

“It’s coming, Noya, whether you think you want it or not. Accept my affection.” 

“No! Ryuu!” 

It was unavoidable. Stuck between the vase and the door to the apartment that he had never gotten around to unlocking, Noya was forced into an awkward hug. Tanaka grabbed him around the shoulders and squeezed, maybe a little too hard. With his stupid height advantage, he was even able to nestle his cheek into Noya’s hair. 

“You’re never alone! I’ll always be here by your side!” Tanaka mock sobbed. 

“This is so gross get off me!” Noya shrieked with laughter. He clutched the vase tighter when he somehow managed to fling open the apartment door and they went tumbling inside. He clutched it close and he promised himself that as soon as Tanaka fell asleep he would kiss each flower too.


	7. Destination Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked Spain for the destination dates because La Rioja, Spain was one of the locations they visited on Rachel Lindsay’s season of the bachelorette and her season was the one that kind of inspired this whole fic. So the date Asahi and Noya go on in this chapter is fully ripped off of a couple of dates Rachel went on in Spain, including the one she went on with the guy that won. And they are still together! Yay! That bodes well for Asahi and Noya I think lol Okay I’m done. Enjoy~

The plane ride to Spain had been long and quiet and a great time for Noya to obsess over what Asahi’s whispered words at the last rose ceremony meant. They were going to ‘talk’. Noya had been in _plenty_ of ‘talks’ in his life. They never fazed him, never got him worked up like he was told he was supposed to be. But this one had him jittery.

To make matters worse, Noya had been informed that this week of dates were incredibly important. It was the beginning of the end. After this week, there would be no more group dates. There would only be four guys left, and those guys would get to go to Hometowns. The hometown dates were the only dates that the contestants got to plan, because they happened in everyone’s individual hometowns. Asahi would get to see where they grew up and lived and, most importantly, would meet families. It was a high pressure moment. So either way this ‘talk’ went, Noya was in a sticky situation. Did he _want_ to introduce Asahi to his family, knowing how this would all end up? 

In a last ditch effort to combat the fear Noya reminded himself he was, essentially, going on vacation. He was travelling to a country he had never visited before. It was going to be an adventure! Besides, why stress? He hadn’t had a one-on-one since his first date, and he had no reason to believe he wouldn’t be on the last group date. He would sit back, let the other dudes have their romantic moments with Asahi, and enjoy his trip. 

He started to feel a little better when they were all settles in their hotel room. Moving around and unpacking got his blood flowing again after the cripplingly long flight. He was in high spirits when the first date card arrived and only felt even better when it was revealed that Suga was getting his first one-on-one. He was the king of group dates no more, and Noya was genuinely happy for him. 

Noya got to spend a couple of days exploring the city. The fact that he didn’t speak the language at all didn’t particularly bother him. Friendliness was universal and the locals were delighted to have him. The food was amazing and the sights were beautiful. He had fun picking out souvenirs for his family and Tanaka. He was having a blast, lost in bliss, taking full of advantage of this once in a lifetime trip. And then the group date card arrived and his name wasn’t on it. 

“I got another one-on-one?” he said, hardly hearing his own voice. His question was met with a round of reluctant congratulations (and a particularly disgruntled expression from Oikawa). Asahi wanted a talk, and he was sure going to get one. 

\--- 

“Where are we going?” Noya asked impatiently. The city had disappeared behind them a long time ago. Noya wasn’t particularly disappointed. He’d spent the whole trip so far exploring it, after all. But he was curious. And nervous. 

“We’re going out into the country. A little off the beaten trail. I have a few surprises for you,” Asahi said. He wore a little smile but he hadn’t yet met Noya’s gaze. He was nervous too. 

The city they were staying in was built into a hill and the further they drove the more Noya was able to appreciate the brilliance of it. Buildings with red tiled rooftops spilled down the green slop like lava from a volcano frozen in time. Eventually the sounds of civilization were gone and the people he knew to be inside were so far away, it looked more like an empty idyllic painting than a thriving community. 

Along the road in front of them were more hills. The hills created valleys and in those valleys, nestled between all the lush green landscape, Noya found at least one of his surprises. Acres and acres of grapes, growing in the Spanish sun. They were short vines of bright green wrapping around trellises, nestled in neat rows of soil. The valleys stretched out below them cut and laid out perfectly like disconnected pieces of a puzzle. Noya’s eyes widened in wonder. Never in all his life did he think his adventures would lead him to such an elegantly serene place like this. He wasn’t sure he had earned it. 

“Do you like wine?” Asahi asked in his meek, faraway voice. 

Noya hesitated over the question. He’d always considered himself more of a beer guy, but only because everyone he hung out with, his buddies at the local sports bar and his best friend that worked there, with were all beer guys. Being on the show was the first time he had spent a significant amount of time drinking wine, now that he thought about it. And was he enjoying it? 

“Yeah,” he said, surprise himself with how honest it was. “I sure do.” 

Asahi smiled triumphantly. “Me too. I think you’ll enjoy this.” 

The owner of the winery was an older gentleman with a heavy Spanish accent. He led them down into the cellar for a tour. Noya was immediately enchanted by the place. “It’s like a castle!” he hissed excitedly. He grabbed one of Asahi’s biceps in both of his hands and shook it ferociously. It was all old stone arches and dim lighting. The air was cool. Rows of wooden barrels gave off a musky, vintage scent. Noya loved it immediately and fiercely. 

Asahi chuckled at his childlike wonder. “It does kind of make you feel like you’re in a storybook, doesn’t it?” 

“Yeah! Like we're gonna find a hidden treasure or something.” 

“Oh, we might find something special,” Asahi said, like a guy who knew more than he was letting on. 

They were led down stone hallways to different nooks that housed tiny bars. They sampled wines from the entire spectrum. White to red, sweet to dry. Some Noya liked better than others. Asahi, he observed enviously, seemed to enjoy them all. 

Noya watched Asahi as they were led down another cavern. It had been so long since they were alone on a date. He carried himself with a lot more confidence than he did with six or nine guys fawning over him at once. It was clear he was having fun in his own way. That was to say, much quieter than how Noya expressed joy. But this cool, dim wine cellar seemed as much his element as the woods were. Noya found himself drawn to stand closer to Asahi, like he had on that first date. He wanted to reach out, grab his hand, let himself live in the pretend world where they were boyfriends. For just a little while. 

“Noya?” Asahi asked. He had taken notice of Noya’s sudden quiet contemplation. “Are you doing okay?” 

He was a little tipsy, Noya thought, but not enough that it needed to be addressed. He smiled wide and bright to chase the darkening worry from Asahi’s lovely face. “I’m having a blast.” 

Asahi smiled. “I wanted this day to be special for you. I think we’re almost to your next surprise.” 

Noya bounced ahead of him down the hallway. The wine had pumped him full of excess energy. Asahi, unbothered, chuckled and raced after him. A short sprint later, Noya found the surprise, and recognized it as such instantly, because it has his name on it. 

‘Yuu & Asahi’ read the wooden plaque over the small iron grate. It was like a little gated cubby in the stone wall. The padlock on it was closed, but Asahi had stealthily retrieved a small key from his pocket while Noya was gawking at the set up. He unlocked it and pulled out one of the six dusty wine bottles stored inside. 

“Are these ours?” 

“They are,” Asahi said with a small grin. “They’ll be here forever, if you ever decide to come back.” 

Asahi closed and locked the grate, then wordlessly took Noya’s hand and closed the key into his palm. The very precise word choice of his sentence was not lost on Noya. _‘If you ever decide to come back… without me.’_

“Thank you,” Noya said, shoving the key in his pocket. He felt entirely awkward now and was unsure how to advance. 

Fortunately, Asahi did. He lifted the bottle, smiled a bit more warmly and said, “Are you sober enough for one more surprise?” 

\--- 

“Asahi!” Noya hissed. They had exited the cellar and were once again in the bright daylight. Noya’s focus was on the his last surprise, and he bounced in place happily. “Are those...” 

Asahi chuckled. “A little birdie told me you wanted to hijack the horse that showed up at the mansion on night one. So, I had this arranged.” 

There were, in fact, two majestic as hell horses saddled and waiting at the edge of the vineyard fields. One was a long legged dapple grey and the other was a slightly shorter but bulkier golden buckskin. His dark mane looked like a storm cloud against the clear blue sky and his coat shimmered in the sunlight like lightning. 

Noya tried to remain calm as he approached the horses. He had very little actual experience with them, but he had always admired them from afar. He was a quick learner, though, and before too long, Asahi was chasing Noya between the wide rows of grape vines. 

“Noya, slow down!” he shouted, though his voice was cushioned with mirth. 

Noya wondered how he was supposed to slow down after building up to a choppy canter on accident. He wasn’t sure he could even if he wanted to. “Onward Rolling Thunder!” he bellowed at his tempest tinted steed. 

“That’s not his name!” Asahi laughed. 

“It is today!” 

“You don’t even know where we’re going!” 

Finally, a fair argument. Noya tugged gently on his reins, afraid of hurting the horse even though he had been assured he wouldn’t. This horse was a friend now, he would treat it with respect. 

Asahi’s horse, who looked as much like a blizzard as Noya’s looked like a thunderstorm, caught up at a trot. They carried on at a slower pace, remaining side by side and laughing almost uncontrollably just from the sheer joy of everything. 

The sun had started to set when they reached their destination, a cute white gazebo with with a small table inside already set up for dinner. The sky was a beautiful burnt orange against the bright green landscape and Noya thought it all captured the Spanish aesthetic perfectly. They hitched up the horses near a trough of food that they ate up greedily. Especially Rolling Thunder. He must have been worn out. 

Asahi unpacked the wine bottle he had taken from the cellar and poured glasses. Their food, already laid out, was hot and fresh, but Noya saw no other soul around them besides the camera crew who he had all but learned to block out at this point. 

They ate and drank and made small talk. The wine felt like a heavy blanket inside of Noya, tucking in all of his excitement from the day and putting it to bed. It wasn’t an unpleasant transition into reality. It felt relaxed and natural. The wine buzzed in his brain, not quite driving yet, but nudging him into deep contemplation. He knew the ‘talk’ was about to happen and he felt as ready as he’d ever be for it. 

Sure enough, Asahi took one last sip of his wine and cleared his throat. Noya recognized all the tell tale signs of nervousness rising in him, including his shifting gaze. “Uh, did you have fun today?” 

“The most,” Noya said, resting a chin on his hand that was propped up on the table. He stared blissfully into the middle distance, already reminiscing about a day that wasn’t quite complete. “This was one of the coolest day of my life. I’ll never forget it.” 

“I’m glad,” Asahi said in his small, rumbling voice. He still wouldn’t meet Noya’s gaze. A silence stretched between them, almost uncomfortably long, until Asahi finally said, “I… I’m sorry for avoiding you last week. I know… I know you probably wanted to go home, but I selfishly wanted to keep you around for just this one more thing and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

Noya’s head popped out his palm and his eyes widened. Asahi thought he was the one who wanted to go home? That wasn't really it at all. Thinking he was doomed to be sent home and _wanting_ to be sent home were two different things. His head started to hurt. “Wait, Asahi, hold up. What? What do you think is going on between us?” 

Asahi wrung his hands in his lap nervously. His face was burning with embarrassment. “Well, uh, you’re just not into me, right? You’re not developing feelings for me. Right?” 

Noya’s mouth fell open. Asahi thought he wasn’t _into him_? “What the hell are you talking about? I’m SUPER into you! I have this big giganto crush on you and it gets bigger every freakin week!” 

Finally, Asahi’s eyes lifted and met Noya’s. They were wide, confused, mirrors of his own. “Then… Why are you holding back?” 

This was it. The moment Noya had been waiting for. His chance to explain his feelings plainly and honestly to Asahi. And when he was done, Asahi would see what a bad match they were and he would finally get what had been coming to him since night one: he would be sent packing. Noya took a deep breath. 

“I… to be completely honest, Asahi, I’m scared. I don’t belong here. The fact that I’ve made it this far is wild. There are some really great guys here falling over themselves to be with you and any of them would be a better life partner for you than me.” _Even Oikawa_ , he thought, knowing it was true. That was how little faith he had in his marriageability. “You deserve the best and… I know I ain’t it.” 

“Oh,” Asahi said, his voice cracking. “Well. That’s… Awfully presumptuous of you. You don’t know what I want in a life partner.” 

Noya shrugged. “Maybe not, but be real, Asahi, is it me? Like, put me up against a checklist for a good husband. Because I’m not usually that picture for people.” Noya lifted a hand to start checking off the list, a finger popping up everytime he made a point. “Am I clean and well dressed? Hell no. Would I get along with your family? Maybe, but I might also fart at the dinner table and give your mother a heart attack. Do I have a home? Nope! I am sleeping on my buddy’s couch. Do I have a well paying, stable job? No! I’m literally sleeping on my buddy’s couch _because_ I keep job hopping! I’m almost 30 and I still haven’t decided what I’m doing with my life. Am I interesting and talented? The only things I’m talented at are volleyball and eating a dozen ice pops in one sitting without getting brain freeze, so basically I’m as interesting as a nine year old.” Noya lifted his second hand, ready to continue. “Am I-” 

“Noya, please stop.” Asahi’s voice was quiet, but firm. His brows had come together in a pronounced knot. He almost looked angry. “You shouldn’t say those things about yourself. Or at least, you shouldn’t suggest they’re all bad things.” 

Asahi then stood from his seat and extended a hand to Noya. Hesitantly, Noya dropped his list of five points into it and let himself be pulled up too. They stood a half arms length away, holding hands. Asahi’s were shaking subtly and felt clammy. But he maintained eye contact with Noya as he said, “I think you’re handsome, Noya. And I like your style, how you don’t dress in tailored suits like all the other guys. It’s unique and special. And you’re charming and funny and really good at conversation. You’re outgoing and brave, qualities I admire, and you bring them out in me too. You’re kind and you have an infectious laugh and you’re creative and wild and…” Asahi cautiously, slowly, let go of one of Noya’s hands and lifted his now free one to place against Noya’s cheek instead. “You’re so much more than you understand, Noya. If you were my husband I know every day would be exciting.” 

Noya tried to take a deep breath, but it was shaky. He willed himself to not turn from Asahi, but it was hard. The air between them was intensely palpable. So _real_. “See, when you look at me this way, I’m scared of getting my hopes up.” 

“Getting your hopes up?” Asahi repeated in a husky voice. “Oh. I wish you would.” 

Noya tried to process the moment, tried to put it in context. He might have tried to pull himself over the lip of that metaphorical hole and back into solid reality, but at that moment his heart kicked away from the ledge and he felt the fall. It lurched in his gut, strange and thrilling. 

“Okay,” Noya said, dropping into Asahi’s arms. Asahi caught him, wrapped the arm that wasn’t holding his face around Noya’s waist. Noya bunched his hands up in the front of Asahi’s shirt for any ounce of stability. Fuck ‘reality’. Asahi was his ground now. “That was romantic as hell. You can kiss me now.” 

Asahi did not have to be told twice. The hand resting against Noya’s cheek slid to the back of his neck. Noya’s entire body melted under its touch and he let his entire body sink into Asahi’s. They kissed as if they had kissed a thousand times before, or at least like they had each thought about it a lot. Their lips moved in sync, feeling through the sparks that passed between them and crackled in their veins. It was every bit a movie kiss, and yet it was the most real moment Noya had ever experience in his life. 

They did not pull completely apart when they finished the kiss. Asahi rested his forehead against Noya’s. He kept his eyes closed while he caught his breath, as if he had just finished a short work out. Noya’s heart also acted as if he was in need of extra oxygen. Their noses brushed, Asahi’s eyelashes fluttered against Noya’s cheek when he opened his eyes. Delicate eskimo kisses, gentle butterfly kisses, they shared it all in that tender aftermath. 

“Noya,” Asahi whispered. 

“Sup?” Noya’s voice cracked lamely. 

“The… The rose is at the table, but I don’t want to let you go.” 

Noya smiled. “That’s fine. You don’t gotta.” 

“I want to give it to you, though,” Asahi continued. “If you want it, that is. And do a hometown date next week. I-If you’ll accept-” 

“I accept the rose, Asahi,” Noya said, but he dug his nails into Asahi’s shirt to anchor them together. Just so they were both clear the actual rose transfer didn’t have to happen right then. “But, you know, my hometown is also your hometown. It probably won’t be that exciting.” 

“Oh, I’m certain that’s not true. I’m in _Spain_ right now and literally all I can think about is the adventure you’re going to take me on in the city I’ve known for years.” 

Noya tugged on Asahi’s shirt, not really caring at all if he was stretching out the neckline. He just really, desperately, needed to kiss Asahi again. Asahi chuckled against his lips before he closed the distance between them again. 

»»————-　♡　————-«« 

It was Friday, several days after the destination dates aired on TV, when Noya received a package in the mail. 

He had spent the week relishing in smug luxury. For the first time since the damn show started airing, his name was front and center on all the big tabloids. ‘Who is Yuu Nishinoya?’ they read. As if he was new to the show. As if he hadn’t been there, falling in love with Asahi the whole time. They had been able to ignore or forget him for seven weeks, but finally, after that first kiss that even TV magic could not edit the passion out of, they had to acknowledge his stance in the running. Noya thought especially of the faceless woman who had mislead her kind hearted grandparents into believing he had been sent home at the beginning of the show. Boy, she sure had egg on her face now, huh? 

So he had spent a week in silent, unseen gloating when the package arrived. It was a sign. Someone was celebrating with him. 

“Oh, come _on_ ,” Tanaka said with a very exaggerated roll of his eyes when Noya told him who it was from. “I understand all the phone calls and stuff, but you really expect me to believe your mom sent you flowers and a present one after the other like this?” 

“Yeah, dude,” Noya said, deadpan. “I really do expect you to believe that. Do you need to read the card for proof? Because you can.” 

He held out the card to Tanaka, unafraid because this time it really _was_ from his mom. And even though she was privy to details about Noya’s current relationship that Tanaka wasn’t, her note simple said, ‘Call Me, Love You!’ so he had nothing to hide. 

“No,” Tanaka sighed, exasperated. “I believe you. I think if Asahi could knit, I would know by now.” 

Noya didn’t say he wouldn’t put it past Asahi to have a hidden talent for knitting. He just wordlessly wrapped the orange and black striped hand knit scarf around his shoulders and walked to the door. “I’m going for a walk around the block. Be right back.” 

“Okay,” Tanaka said, distracted. “I guess I’ll start dinner…” 

Noya left him to agonize over what food (or lack thereof) they had in the pantry and stepped into the cool afternoon sunset. His phone rang twice before the deceptively friendly voice that had dished out so many groundings in his youth said, “Hello?” 

“Hey, Mom. How is everybody?” 

“Oh, just fine,” his mom said back, pleasantly enough. “You know you could come around more often. You’re only on the other side of town.” Noya rolled his eyes, something he would never do to her face. 

“Yuu,” she started slowly, in a tone that designated it as a clear subject changer. Like him, she was not one to beat around the bush. She was direct and blunt and her subsequent statement pierced him through. “I know you told me you were engaged, and when we met Asahi you seemed very happy together. But I can’t say the show is going the way I thought it would. I’m worried.” 

Noya frowned at the pavement in front of him as he walked. Had she not spent a week wordlessly gloating to her suspicious friends like he had? 

“What could you possibly be worried about?” he huffed. “Things are finally looking up.” 

“Well, that’s just it. Next week they’re airing hometowns, and when you brought Asahi over, I had no idea you had only just kissed the week before. The way you two were all over each other, I thought you were madly in love. But you were so far behind everyone else. It just seems like Asahi wasn’t sure about you. I’m just shocked your relationship developed so slow.” 

Noya stopped on the sidewalk in front of a random house. He had wandered into a nearby neighborhood. The sun had finished setting, so it was quiet and dark. He looked up. One big star winked at him from where it was nestled deep in the sky, as if to say, ‘You are valid. I, too, witnessed Asahi fall in love with you.’ 

In that moment, Noya realized he did not have to convince his mom of his love story. He didn’t have to convince anyone of it. They could believe him or they could not, Asahi would continue to love him regardless. The revelation lifted a burden off his shoulders. It cleared his mind and gave him the exact words he needed to convince his mom anyway. 

“Our relationship didn’t develop slowly at all. Maybe by the standards of that weird hell ride of a show it did, but, Mom, Asahi and I fell in love so quickly. It was literally a matter of weeks. Like, we met and then nine weeks later we were like ‘Yeah, let’s spend our lives together.’ And none of it was faked for TV. That’s the important thing. I wasn’t faking, Asahi wasn’t faking.” Noya smield to himself, imagining Asahi clearly in his memory. His wanting face right before they kissed. The absolute tenderness in his brown eyes. The scrape of his stubble against Noya’s face and the feeling of his chapped lips against Noya’s own, slow and gentle. All of the sensory details that made it real. That convinced Noya it was okay to fall. “I think it would have been just as fast for us if it happened in the real world too. It’s just like we were meant for each other.” 

There was a silence on the other end of the phone and for a small moment, Noya worried the call had been disconnected. But then his mom said, in that soft tone that let him know she was truly proud of him, “I just wanted to hear it from you. Thank you sweetie. Stop by sometime. Oh, and bring Asahi. I sent him a matching version of that scarf I sent you, so wear them together and we can take pictures.” 

“Okay, Mom, chill,” Noya laughed, glad to have somehow convinced her back into her regular nagging personality. “I’ll bring him by when I can.” He counted the weeks on his hand. How many were left before the show was over and they could be together again? Four? Three? Too many was the answer. 

That star winked at him again and the simplest idea popped into Noya’s head. His mom could wait a few weeks before Asahi graced her with his presence. But himself? He shouldn't have to wait that long. He had waited long enough. He was tired of the phone calls and the secrets. 

“Soon?” came his mom’s voice, jolting him back into reality. 

“Soon,” he replied, far more to himself than to her.


	8. Hometowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I went to a con, it was fun. :) Remember you can always follow updates to this story and my other ones on my twitter @lieano. And I have a curiouscat now so if you feel safer leaving me an anonymous question or something you can find the link to that also on my twitter. Anyway, enjoy this chapter~

This was new territory for Noya on several fronts. Most obviously, perhaps, was the fact that he had never brought a romantic partner home before. No reason to get his mom all excited over nothing. But even if he had let someone talk him into introducing them to his folks, he had never felt this way about someone before. The pressure was on. Not only was he bringing someone home for the first time, but he so badly wanted it to go well.

It felt a little bit like he was living in a mirror world of his own. For so long his priority and focus had been on Asahi, shooting for that next rose at the end of the week. And there was still a rose up for grabs. But that night, he was far more concerned about getting about getting his mother’s approval. Instead of him trying to please Asahi, he found himself hoping beyond hope that Asahi would please his mother. On top of that, being back in Karasuno installed an eerie lens of normalcy over the whole situation. So he felt both at home, because he literally was, and also completely out of his element all at once. And mostly he just felt like he could vomit from all the nerves. 

“So. Did you two have a nice day?” Noya’s mom asked in a sweet voice from across the table. 

Asahi was the definition of a gentleman. Truly, by the way he smiled politely and answered all questions thrown his way, there was no trace of the man who had been borderline panicking at the flower shop just an hour earlier. Noya had patted his back, told him he was going to kill it, and pointed out his mother's favorite flowers. And he had been right. Asahi _was_ killing it. Maybe it was the cameras positioned all around Noya’s childhood home. They had sort of turned into a strange form of a security blanket for Asahi.Or maybe it was Noya’s hand under the table squeezing his gently in brief intervals. 

“It was really great,” Asahi said pleasantly. 

“And how do you like our little town?” Noya’s mom asked, smiling. She had voiced skepticism to Noya about this process over the phone in the past, but now she acted as if Asahi was her long lost son. They were polite to each other, a virtue that had always eluded Noya. Really, all of his nerves leading up to this moment had been for naught. All he had to do was sit back and watch the magic happen. Perhaps it was not himself that was Asahi’s soulmate, but his mother. 

Asahi chuckled a little. “I live here, actually. So I can say confidently that it is very beautiful.” 

“Oh,” Noya’s mom gasped, putting a hand to the side of her face in sympathy. “So no surprises at all today?” She shot Noya a withering look, as if it was his fault that Asahi lived and worked in Karasuno already. “I hope you were not too bored.” 

“Not at all. Noya’s date was very original. He gave me a bingo card and took me to some of his favorite places. If I had been there, I got to mark it off. I didn’t even get close to winning, which was exciting! I got to see the town I’ve lived in for a few years now in a whole new light.” 

Asahi shifted his smile from Noya’s mother to Noya. The same smile looked so different cast toward him. It was tender and passionate. There was a future in those brown irises, even if it was just the future of an hour from how when they could dig up some privacy for a kiss. 

Noya disentangled his hand from Asahi’s under the table and instead started to slowly, in the hope his mother wouldn’t see his movements, trace just his fingertips along Asahi’s palm. He traced the lines in his skin, then brushed the hair on his forearm and eventually moved to his thigh. It was so tough, even through the nice slacks. They way they gripped him was so tempting. 

As Asahi sucked in a not so subtle gasp of air Noya tilted his gaze to smirk at his mother. ‘Yeah, that’s right,’ he wanted his expression to say. ‘I’m romantic as hell.’ His mother returned his smugness with a quirked eyebrow and a judgemental glint in her eyes. She had noticed the touching for sure. 

“I think we’re just about ready for dessert,” she said, like someone who was just about ready for a subject change. “Grandpa, will you help me in the kitchen?” 

Of course. Noya reminded himself they were not the only three people in the room. There was also Noya’s siblings, his dad, his elderly grandfather, and all the cameras. But Asahi was squirming under his touch and, honestly, that was too many gazes to avoid. 

His mom ducked out of the dining room with his grandpa grumbling after her and Noya saw his chance to escape take her place in the room. 

“Asahi,” he whispered, leaning in toward his ear as his family continued to eat around them. 

Asahi leaned into his voice, all of his attention on Noya. Their cheeks were close. He was giving off heat. “Yes?” he asked. 

Noya smirked. “Let’s run.” 

Asahi’s voice was half formed when he whispered, “What?” 

“Dad, tell Mom I had to use the bathroom,” Noya said as he popped out of his chair. Moments before he had once again snatched up Asahi’s hand, and as he stood he tugged it. It took all of Asahi’s balance to not tumble out of the chair. 

“You need your date for that?” his dad asked with only mild interest. 

“Uh, yeah. Cover for me.” 

“Noya…” Asahi gasped. 

All of the conspiring must have been louder than Noya anticipated because as they were sprinting over the threshold of the house, Noya’s mom hurtled out of the kitchen, a cake in her hands. 

“Yuu?!” she all but screeched. 

“Sorry Mom!” Noya shouted, not even pretending now. The camera crew were in a scramble in the dining room. They would not be able to uproot their equipment fast enough. Noya felt a thrill. 

“It was lovely to meet you!” Asahi shouted behind them as they disappeared. 

The door boomed as it clanged shut, the sound of it echoing down the dark and empty street. Noya’s whoop of laughter almost smothered it out. Hand in hand, they raced down the sidewalk of the Nishinoya’s neighborhood. A laugh escaped Asai finally when all of the surprise had left him. It tangled in the night air with Noya’s, entwined like manifestations of their souls. 

They sprinted until their adrenaline failed them. Noya leaned against a fence to catch their breath and glanced around. No parents. No cameras. No producers. Without a warning he yanked Asahi’s dress shirt up and removed the wire attached to him. Asahi yelped, but Noya was done before he could stop him. He disconnected his own microphone while Asahi straightened his clothes out. He tossed the mics into a bush growing against the fence and continued down the sidewalk at a brisk pace. Asahi sputtered and caught up. 

“Noya… We… We can’t just…” 

“Yes we can. We’re adults.” 

“But. That equipment. Do you know how much those cost?” 

Noya shrugged. “I know the people who live in that house. They used to babysit me when I was little. They’ll return them.” 

Asahi slipped his hand into Noya’s, slowing him down just for a second. Their eyes met. Asahi was smiling. He wasn’t upset, just curious. “Where are we going?” 

“There’s one more place we didn’t visit today. I thought we could pop in. Scare the shit out of my best friend. Maybe make out in a broom closet.” 

“Your Ryuu’s bar?” 

Noya nodded. He couldn’t keep from smiling. “Yeah.” 

Asahi bent at the waist to place a brief peck on Noya’s cheek. The heat of his breath lingered there, tingling Noya’s skin. “Lead the way.” 

\--- 

The bar was overcrowded, dark and loud. Smoke hung in the air like a fog that had been asked to step inside. No one so much as batted an eye when Noya and Asahi barged in, still running to out pace any cameras that might have attempted to follow them. The patrons of the bar were too busy arguing over the game on TV, accusing their billiards opponent of cheating, or talking themselves in a circle over a simple trivia question. 

Noya sucked in a deep breath of the filth and looked just as content as he would have if he had discovered a secret grove of wild flowers. Asahi coughed. Noya dropped his hand to pat him on the back. “Come on. I want to introduce you to Ryuu.” 

They edged through the crowd, feeling properly camouflaged the deeper they went. The building was small and the bar itself took up the entire back well. Behind it stood just one man. He looked busy, pulling from five different taps at once, but as soon as his eyes landed on Noya’s tiny body needling its way to the counter, he flipped the taps up with one push of his arm and left the pints half full under the dripping spouts, much to the frustration of the men who wanted those drinks. 

“Oh my god,” Tanaka said, shaking his head and grinning wide. “Look what the cat finally dragged in. I wondered what was taking so long. How was it? I bet he was super weird. I can’t believe you actually followed through with that insane dare. Oh wait, who’s this?” 

Honestly, Tanaka could not be blamed for not noticing him. His gaze was focused down at Noya’s amused expression. He didn’t have the feel of Asahi’s large fingers pressed into his hip as a little reminder he was there. “Ryuu, this is Asahi Azumane. Asahi, this is Ryuunosuke Tanaka,” Noya introduced courteously. Maybe a little smugly. 

Tanaka took Asahi in with narrowed eyes before leaning across the bar to whisper, not discreetly at all, to Noya, “Do I know an Asahi? That name sounds familiar.” 

Noya’s grin quirked in size gratifyingly. “He’s The Bachelor, dumbass.” 

“Oh shit,” Tanaka breathed. Then, louder, as he looked up to Asahi, “Oh _shit!_ I’m so sorry! I don’t think you’re probably that weird!” 

Noya craned his head to look up at Asahi’s reaction. He was, of course, smiling. Noya had belatedly noticed a correlation in his smiles. When Asahi smiled this way, they were in a real moment. Not a made-for-TV moment. Noya was so glad he had ditched the cameras. His two favorite people were meeting for the first time and it was as natural and genuine as it could possibly be. 

“No offense taken,” Asahi said amicably. “I’m a little weird. But I can say I’ve never auditioned for a reality TV show because of a dare.” 

At the tail of his statement, Asahi turned his smile, now very much a grin, to Noya. He didn’t seem mad. Still, Noya had not felt a lull in this conversation long enough to fret over the integrity of his ‘reasons’ for joining the show. Now, at a loss for words, he flinched. At least the cameras weren’t around to catch him red handed with this dirty little secret. If Oikawa ever caught wind of it, he’d be finished. 

“I told you. I wasn’t made for this scene.” 

Asahi chuckled. “It explains a lot, actually.” 

“You’re not mad?” 

“Of course not. That’s actually one of the best reasons to sign up that I’ve heard of.” 

Maybe Asahi had more to say, more compliments to shower Noya with. But they fluttered away in an instant when Tanaka loudly interrupted, “Wait. Noya. Did you _win_ that damn thing?” 

“No,” Noya hissed. As he spoke he transferred Asahi’s hand from his hip into his own hand and started to back away from the bar. “I haven’t won. Yet. By the way, if an old dude who talks in the slowest sentences ever comes in looking for us, pretend we were never here.” 

“Wait! Noya!” 

Noya blew an exaggerated kiss to his best friend and led Asahi to a space few on the planet knew of. Tanaka, his limited staff, and Noya. And now, Asahi. 

“Is this the promised broom closet?” 

“Yes,” Noya said. Since the bar wasn’t too terribly crowded on this random week night, Tanaka had just left the key in the hole. Noya wrenched it open and crammed them both inside, barely managing to shut the door behind them. They were pressed in on all sides by shelving. Noya was far more preoccupied by Asahi’s body pressed flush against his own. “Don’t tell anyone, but Tanaka keeps the safe in here. He has a philosophy about hiding important shit right under everyone's noses.” 

“I don’t think that fits the qualifications of a philosophy.” 

“Asahi,” Noya said urgently. “Are you going to stand there just being smarter than me all night or does that beautiful mouth of yours do other things?” 

Asahi groaned as his body folded around Noya. There was not much they could do in that cramped space other than kiss, but that was all they needed that night. Their lips, the private darkness of the broom closet, and the passionate thundering of their hearts rivaling the shouts of the people searching for them up and down the streets of Karasuno that night. 

»»————-　♡　————-«« 

Noya was aware, logically speaking, that he only had to endure a couple of more weeks before he could see Asahi again with is own two eyes. But emotionally? He could care less what logic thought. Logic’s opinions were not valid and not welcome. He wanted Asahi and logic was a dumbass for even thinking it could get in his way. 

“Noya-” 

“Asahi, listen,” Noya said quickly when their call connected. “We’re hanging out tonight. No ifs, ands, or buts. It's happening. Well… Maybe a few ands… Also maybe a butt or two.” 

The call was silent as Noya prattled on about conjunctions. He was too nervous for silence, but that seemed to be what Asahi was favoring. 

“Asahi, say something. I mean, say ‘Yes of course, this is the best idea you’ve ever had my darling and handsome fiancé,’ but say _something_.” 

“The show,” was all that came out of Asahi’s cracking voice. It was not so much the tone as it was the word itself that grated on the chalkboard of Noya’s heart. The _show._ What an ugly word. How dare it sully Asahi’s otherwise impeccable vocabulary. 

“No. Fuck the show. We’re meeting. Please. I mean I’m asking, but I’m also begging. I miss you _so much_ it hurts.” 

Noya really commended his voice for the little lilt at the end of his plea, the briefest soprano audition in the world.It seemed to do the trick. 

“How?” Asahi hissed. “Where can we meet? How can we stay hidden? The paparzzi are all around my house, all around your house. We’re too recognizable out in public. There is no sanctuary.” 

Even though he protested, Noya could practically hear his walls crumbling. He was providing obstacles and objections, but Noya saw them for what they were. Challenges to be overcome. He _wanted_ Noya to overcome them and then share how. 

“We’ll go to a place the camera’s don’t know about,” Noya said. “A place they never got their grubby hands on. Not the official cameras, not the gossipy cameras, none of them. And we’ll go in disguise. No one will ever know.” 

“And where is that?” 

Noya bit his lip, paused for dramatic effect. Now that he had Asahi hooked, he could reveal his perfect plan. “There’s a big game tonight. Karasuno Crows vs Aoba Johsai Knights. Everyone at Tanaka’s bar is going all out. Tshirts, flags, face paint. Masks.” 

There was a pause, then Asahi whispered, “Sounds sweaty.” 

Noya grinned and felt the first twangs of unbridled joy that night. The first of many. “Sure does.” 

\--- 

Sweaty was an understatement. The sports bar was overcrowded even more than usual. They were definitely over their 150 person legal capacity. The big TV over the bar was set to the game already in progress when Noya arrived. Noya wasn’t even acknowledged. Right by the door he found a table with a freshly abandoned draft beer and crow mask. He scooped up the mask. It was just a little plastic mask with a thin elastic string to go around his head. The face on it was an angry cartoon crow with red eyes and barred teeth in its beak. Mindful of his hair, he snapped it over his head and moved into the mass. 

He didn’t even make it to Tanaka at the bar before their eyes locked. Or they seemed to. The man was wearing a full head rubber crow mask. But Noya did not need to see his face. He had spent long enough gazing at Asahi’s body. He knew the particular way he carried his big frame, just a tad hunched and timid in a big crowd. He knew how his biceps fit against the contours of his side when he had his hands raised to his chest defensively. 

Noya knew how that body would relax into his own when they were together. He could feel it in his stomach, hot and boiling, as the man took a tentative step forward. Asahi was still nervous, still unsure if this was wise. But Noya didn’t care. His body was aching, and he was better at weaving through crowds. It took every fiber in Noya’s body to not sprint. 

“Are you sure about this?’ Asahi’s voice, muffled and gargled through the beak of the mask said when Noya was before him. “Aren't all the regulars here, you know, fans?” 

Noya shrugged. “Sure. But you know what show they love more than ours?” 

With impeccable timing, the Crows scored and the bar erupted in raucous cheering. Asahi flinched but Noya beamed behind his mask. “This one,” he said when it died down, nodding toward the live game on the TV. 

Asahi lifted a hand then, hesitantly. It hovered in the air above Noya ominously. It was shaking. With what? Anticipation? Fear? He watched it vigilantly until it fell to his shoulder and gripped him. 

That was it for Noya. One small shoulder touch and it was all over. He swooned, quite literally, into Asahi’s arm and just relished in how solid he was. He was here. They were touching. He came to that same realization he continued to find depth in every time they were together. This moment was real. 

“Noya,” Asahi’s hot breath, hotter because he was in a rubber mask, barely made it out of the beak. 

Noya had thought he would be content with just seeing Asahi, being near him and touching him. But no, he needed more. He was greedy. He wanted to talk face to face. Wanted to kiss, also face to face. 

“Follow me,” Noya said. He peeled himself away from Asahi and hooked their hands together. They pushed through the oblivious crowd. 

Noya gestured for Asahi to wait for him at a table that was tactfully out of view from the bar. Then he squared his shoulders and approached Tanaka. 

“Hey,” he said, almost shouted, when he managed to squeeze himself between two men on bar stools. 

Tanaka pulled his eyes from the game and looked at Noya. Because Noya was only wearing a plastic mask that covered his face, his signature spiked hair poked out over the top. If their long standing friendship wasn’t enough for Tanaka to identify Noya no matter what he had on his face, he was sure his height and hair did the trick. Sure enough, Tanaka’s eyes widened and focused, as if he was coming out of a haze. 

“Oh. Hey dude. How long have you been here?” 

Noya shrugged. “I need the keys to the closet.” 

“What?” Tanaka asked. The Knights had almost scored and a wave of offended curses ate the tail end of Noya’s sentence. He knew the mask wouldn’t help but he didn’t take it off. He didn’t want Tanaka to see his face and interpret his true emotions. He might guess accurately the reason behind Noya’s red, sweaty expression, that it wasn’t all because of the plastic mask and thick atmosphere. 

“I need to borrow the broom closet. To call my mom. It’s urgent,” Noya repeated as he leaned practically his entire body across the bar. 

Tanaka didn’t even respond. He unclipped a key from the ring at his belt loop and handed it over, free from the interaction just in time to see the Crows reclaim control of the ball. 

Noya wordlessly left his friend and returned to Asahi’s side. The eyes of the rubber crow mask were pointed toward a TV. Maybe he was engrossed. Noya almost felt bad for taking him away to make out in a closet. Almost. 

He reclaimed Asahi’s hand and they wove through the crowd again, this time avoiding all lines of sight from the bar. Then Noya was backing up into the closet. 

“This feels familiar,” Asahi said, still muffled. 

Noya wrenched his mask over his face to rest on the top of his head. He felt it press his carefully constructed hair down into his scalp, but he didn’t mind. He was sure it was wilting from the humidity of the seaty bar anyway. 

He lifted his gaze, made his golden eyes large and imploring. A stifled breath of air caught in the mask he looked into. 

“Take that off,” Noya hissed. He reached up to help, slipping the rubber off of Asahi’s slick head. What he found underneath was a sweaty, disheveled mess. Asahi’s face was blotchy with red. He had sweat beading his brow and upper lip. His long hair was tangled and matted and askew across his forehead and jawline and shoulders. It was the most beautiful sight Noya had ever seen. 

He threw himself forward on the balls of his feet, practically launching himself at Asahi. His hands brushed Asahi’s hair from his face. He traced his fingers along Asahi’s jaw, feeling the stubble. His thumb landed on Asahi’s little goatee at his chin and with a grip there he pulled Asahi forward and down for a kiss. Asahi went, his will smooth like butter. His long eyelashes fluttered against his cheek when he closed his eyes. Noya opened his mouth to greet him and pulled Asahi’s open with the thumb still on his chin as he did. 

On the outside, Asahi smelled like musk and smoke. But on the inside, he was light and fresh. He had brushed his teeth before going to the bar and had diligently avoided consuming anything to preserve the flavor for Noya. For Noya. His heart burned at the idea. Asahi had thought about kissing him. 

Noya arched his back into Asahi, feeling every press of their bodies together. He released Asahi’s chin in favor of clutching his biceps. They flexed under NOya’s touch. Another flare of heat burned through him. 

Asahi moaned into his open mouth and a sound that vaguely sounded like Noya’s name left him. Noya pulled his mouth away. He needed to respond, but with real words. “Asahi, I missed you so much,” he said against Asahi’s lips. “Let’s never be apart that long again.” 

“It was really only a few weeks,” Asahi said in a voice just a shade off from amused. 

“No,” Noya whined, literally whined. Like a child. “It was too long.” 

“We still have a couple to go. This is technically cheating, what we’re doing right now.” 

“Then let’s promise to never fall in love on a TV show again. I can’t stand looking at you through a screen. It makes me crazy.” 

“I think I can hold that promise.” 

Asahi’s voice was in his low rumbling whisper and Noya wanted to feel the ripples of it on his tongue. He moved in for another sloppy open mouthed kiss. And then the door behind Asahi opened. 

“What the _fuck_?! That is NOT your mom!” 

Noya hadn’t realized that Asahi was basically holding him up off the floor until he dropped him. Or maybe Noya pushed away. Maybe both. Either way, Noya’s back went crashing into the shelves built into the closet. It didn’t hurt but it was so alarming it pushed a gasp out of him. Asahi was around him in an instant whispering apologies. Noya spared him a brief smile to let him know he was okay then edged around him to face Tanaka. 

“Hey,” he said weakly, unsure of what else to say. “Uh, this isn’t what it looks like?” 

“Oh yeah? It isn’t you making out with the nation’s number one bachelor Asahi Azumane in my broom closet?” 

“Uh, well… Actually, yeah. That’s kind of exactly what it is.” 

Tanaka stared at them for a moment, clearly gathering his thoughts. His eyes flickered between them. Noya tried to look cool but he knew Asahi looked very much like a big buck caught in headlights. 

“So, wait.” Tanaka scrunched his brow and glared at Noya. Noya could almost see the lights flickering on one by one through his eyes. “All the phone calls and gifts. You _were_ lying to me!” 

“Yes. Well, most of the time. The scarf really was from my mom,” Noya said. Then, hoping he came off as much more nonchalant that he felt, he glanced at Asahi. “Speaking of, she said she sent you one too. Did you get it?” 

Asahi nodded, but just once, and he still looked horrified. 

“Noya…” Tanaka’s voice was shaking. He brought his hands to his face as if in prayer. “Did… Did you _win_ that damn thing?” 

Noya nodded, slowly. “Yeah.” 

Tanaka looked at Asahi. “You love him?” 

Asahi closed his mouth to swallow, then said. “Very much.” 

Tanaka looked back to Noya. He lowered his hands and just stared. It was going to get awkward so Noya edged to the front of the closet. He got on one knee in front of Tanaka and once again turned on his pleading golden gaze. It worked on best friends just as well as it did fiancés. 

“Ryuu, I wanted to do this more formally and maybe in front of a live studio audience because I think you would have loved that, but… I’m getting married. And I’d like you to be there. By my side. As my best man.” 

Tanaka did not speak. He stared Noya down until it did get awkward. Then, abruptly, he yelled and kicked Noya’s one propped leg out from under him. Noya spilled out of the closet and Tanaka descended on him, wrestling him into a gentle chokehold. Asahi fretted behind them, a running tap of half formed protests. 

“I hate you so much for spoiling it!” Tanaka wailed, his voice almost drowned out by the din of the bar in the background. “But yes! Of course I’ll be your best man! Asshole! I’m so happy for you!” 

Noya wasn’t certain, but he was pretty sure Tanaka was crying. He couldn’t blame him. He had spent so much time worrying. His chokehold dissolved into more of a painful hug. 

Asahi, weak with relief or shock or whatever, slumped to the floor of the closet. Noya fought to meet his gaze and gave him a unconvincing thumbs up. Asahi returned it. Now that Tanaka knew they were here, they couldn’t continue what they had been planning to do in that closet. 

But hey. The only had a couple more weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What sport was on the TV?? What do you guys think it was, I'm curious.


	9. Fantasy Suite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed, but I decided to up the rating a little bit. I don’t know how I didn’t see this coming, but of course we’re going to at least TALK about sex during the FANTASY SUITE episode lol. Fantasy Suites are… exactly what they sound like. And they’re an important part of the show. And sex is an important part of building a relationship for some (not all, but some) people. Asahi and Noya (and the rest of the cast for that matter) are adults in this fic, and while I’ve tried to make that clear by talking about jobs and things like college/school in the past tense, I thought I’d just remind you. I imagine them to be around their mid/late 20’s. Most people who go on the bachelor irl are somewhere between 23-30. So, there’s nothing explicit in this fic, but it's gonna be mentioned. I’m not trying to sexualize anyone, just create and open and honest environment for the characters to build their relationship naturally and realistically. And who knows, maybe by the time you’ve finished reading it you’ll be like “well the rating change was really unnecessary this is nothing”, but hey, better safe than sorry. Anyway, uh, I think I’ve talked myself in a circle long enough lol. Enjoy~  
> (PS. Sorry about the lateness of this chapter! Thank you for sticking with it! I APPRECIATE YOU!!)

At the last official rose ceremony Suga had taken time to sit down with Noya and talk about the wonderful, mysterious world of Fantasy Suites. It was the last niche Bachelor show thing Noya hadn’t been told about, and in defense of literally everyone responsible for his education no one had expected him to get this far.

Fantasy Suites, as he came to understand them, were the show’s way of letting The Bachelor and the contestants get in at least one fuck before they committed for life. Suga had laughed out loud when he heard his teachings repeated back to him with such crude language, and said that what the contestants and Bachelor did on their overnight date was for them to decide. But that’s what they were. Overnight dates. Noya could think of little else for two adults smitten with each other to do while sharing the same bed all night after weeks of repressed attraction. 

Noya was both thrilled and horrified by the idea. After the rose ceremony, there were just three guys left. Himself, Suga and Oikawa. That was it. Was Asahi going to sleep with Oikawa? Would he want to sleep with Noya? 

Sex did not inherently scare Noya. He had done his fair share of one night stands since college. He always enjoyed it, but he had never felt emotionally attached to the people he slept with. Everything with Asahi was so vastly different. Noya didn’t want to just have a fling with him. He wanted to savor it, lay down the foundations that would make it last, take it slowly. Or at least, as slowly as the damn show would allow them to. 

All of the fretting he had done over the issue really didn’t suit him and when he saw Asahi on the morning of their date, he shed it like an ill fitting coat. Asahi smiled and Noya smiled back and then the call of his body to be reunited with Asahi’s was too much to bear. He ran and he jumped and Asahi was definitely his soulmate because he just laughed and held out his arms. They spun once when Asahi caught Noya and if it didn’t already feel like a movie moment, when Asahi put Noya on his feet he also cupped his cheek and kissed him. Noya didn’t feel the ground beneath him until Asahi’s lips pulled back. 

“You’re date last week was incredible, Noya,” Asahi whispered to him. 

“Thanks,” Noya laughed. “I’m glad _someone_ liked it, because my mom and the producers yelled at me for, like, hours.” 

Asahi laughed. “I heard. In the interest of no one trying to sneak around any contracts we might have signed, do you mind if I take up the reins for today’s date?” 

“Is that horse reference intentional? Are we riding horses again?” Noya tried not to look too excited and he knew he failed miserably. 

“No. No horses today. But I think you’ll still be surprised.” 

Asahi took Noya’s hand and their fingers entwined. It was comfortable. Noya thought briefly that their whole date could just be holding hands and he would be content. Of course, that thought was overshadowed when Asahi took him around a corner and he saw the helicopter. Sorry hand holding, it was hard to beat a whole entire helicopter. 

“Are we riding in that?!” Noya gasped. He bounced in place, excitement propelling his legs up and down like a reflex. 

“Yup,” Asahi said. When Noya looked up at him, still jittery from wonder, he caught Asahi watching him and smiling, like Noya’s joy was equivalent to getting a puppy on Christmas morning. There was so much happiness mixed in with soft fondness. Noya already felt like he was a thousand feet in the sky. 

Of course, when he actually was in the sky he had something to compare it to and realized it was quite the unique experience. It was surreal. The ground disappeared below them, taking all of the Earthly obstacles with it. Everything shrunk, losing all detail and opening up to new landscapes before him. He had always known the world was there, but seeing it with his own eyes was very enlightening. 

By all respected, the view should have been very romantic. But romance was contingent on how likely one of the people involved was to have an existential crisis. And Noya was teetering. His mind had the same proximity to falling into the abyss as his body did to an untimely gravity influenced death. Really just a few thick sheets of glass between him and oblivion. 

Noya was not usually a big picture kind of guy. He lived every moment as extraordinarily as he could, never truly thinking about consequences. It was almost impossible to ignore consequences from up in a helicopter. The world, he saw now, was vast. He witnessed every day what life was like square foot to square foot, how packed with people an area could be. And now he saw that there were _so many_ square feet. That meant so many people filling those square feet. People who watched TV. And he was about to be on TV. Not just any show, one of the most viewed shows on TV. And he was probably going to be on it a lot now that they were running out of people to divide their attention between. Which meant every aspect of what Noya could only hope was the blossoming love story between him and Asahi was being recorded for mass consumption. And what a massive consumption it would be. Was that a blessing or a curse? Would he cherish the preservation or regret inviting the entire world into his private business? 

The Fantasy Suite loomed over him, which seemed impossible from so high in the sky. That would be recorded too. Everyone from billions of total strangers right down to Noya’s grandpa would know whether Noya and Asahi had most likely slept together on this specific day in this specific location. And while Noya was very open and typically pretty loose with his sexuality, this one night meant more than he was used to prescribing to intercourse. 

It was all completely backwards from how Noya was used to thinking. Usually he did not take sex seriously. Usually he did not take the many rituals of the show seriously. But when sex and the show met, for some reason, it felt way too serious. Fantasy Suite was a dumb name to give something, but the more Noya thought about what it could be, the more anxious he grew. 

He wondered how Asahi was reacting to all this. How did he usually think of sex outside of this context? Was it more improtant to him? Or was it just _this_ sex, like it was for Noya? Or was it neither? Noya couldn’t really stick a landing on the idea of Asahi thinking this whole ordeal was nothing. He had to have some stock in the severity of a Fantasy Suite. He had trusted this process enough to try to find a soulmate through it. 

Noya looked down at the ground below him again, really looked at it. He searched for those people he was so afraid of. He couldn’t find them. The altitude boasted acres and acres of ground in one eyefull, but erased individuality. As far as Noya could tell, he and Asahi were the only breathing things left in the universe. Well, and the pilot of the helicopter. But he seemed chill. 

With sudden perfect clarity, Noya saw the Fantasy Suite for what it truly was. It was a stepping stone that would lead into Asahi’s happy ending. And in the sky, far away from literally everything else in life, Noya had never felt more personally involved in that ending. 

“Noya.” 

Asahi’s voice was crackly through the big headphones Noya had on. His attention snapped from his internal meandering and instead turned to Asahi’s earthy brown eyes. His biceps were majestic like mountains and his hair was soft like grass. He was all the ground Noya needed. 

“Are you okay?” Asahi asked. He smiled like someone who expected a positive reply. And to be perfectly honest, Noya was prepared to give one. He was really alright. 

“This is unreal,” Noya said with a genuine grin. 

Their hands found each other between the harnesses and hardware. The helicopter dipped over the coast, showcasing the glittering ocean, a deep blue with brush strokes of orange from the setting sun. 

Just as Noya was thinking ‘This is nice, but I wish I could just hold Asahi right now’, a tall building rose to meet them from the anonymous civilization below. Once they were disentangled from the helicopter, Noya allowed himself to hungrily attach to Asahi’s arm. 

They took an elevator all the way down to the basement of the building. It seemed a little creepy to Noya, but as soon as the doors dinged open he could feel the subtle vibrations of music all around him. He looked up at Asahi, eyebrows raised. Asahi chuckled. 

“Dinner is soon, but before that we have a little show to attend.” 

He led Noya to a room that also could have been pandora’s box. As soon as they entered, a wave of chaotic noises almost knocked Noya over. Guitars, drums, _screaming_. A full fledged concert in a room packed with hundreds of sweating bodies greeted them. And Noya felt his stomach flip excitedly when he recognized the band as his literal favorite band in the whole world. 

“How is Cat Scratch Infection here right now?!” he screamed up at Asahi, because he had to scream over the cacophony. 

“I called a friend for a favor,” Asahi said into his ear, grinning mischievously. 

Cat Scratch Infection was a relatively new rock band on the top billboard charts, but Noya had been a fan way before they were cool. Unfortunately, he had never had the opportunity to see them perform live. To say this was a dream come true was an understatement. And as if just being at their show wasn’t cool enough, Asahi and Noya had a special place on stage just off to the side, where the whole crowd could see them and they were within arms reach of the band themselves. The crowd cheered when they were ushered up the stairs in the middle of the band’s most popular song. Noya was sure that none of the people who regularly attended Cat Scratch Infection concerts were also Bachelor fans, but he appreciated their hype regardless. Even though he would have been just as happy to be in the sweaty crowd of fans, this was nice too. He felt larger than life on stage, holding Asahi’s hand as if declaring to his own peers that, yeah, he had found a keeper. 

They stayed for a few songs, all of which Noya knew the words to. He screamed along with the lead singer who keep shooting him amused looks. After a roster of songs that seemed hand picked for Noya, they slowed down into one of the slower ballads from their discography. It was a song the lead singer had written for his keyboardist. Everyone in the band called that guy, who was a quiet musical prodigy, the brains of the band. They all cherished him, which Noya found charming. 

The song started slow and gentle and Noya felt Asahi’s arms wrap around his waist. He eagerly pressed his back into Asahi’s form, relishing in how it curled around his entire body. They swayed with each other for just a second before Noya couldn’t take it anymore and twisted in Asahi’s arms. 

Maybe it was the heat of the room around them finally making its way on stage, but Noya’s body temperature rose dramatically. Asahi held him tightly, his arms flexing around Noya. Their bodies grated against each other in sync with the music. Noya’s breath came out heavy and thick and then not at all when Asahi caught his mouth in a kiss. 

Their mutual attraction was so blindingly obvious. And Noya had feelings for Asahi, big real feelings. The press of their bodies together through their clothes was already so promising. Noya was still nervous, but his engines could effectively considered ‘revved’. He wanted to know what else the night had in store for them. 

When they left the concert, Noya was sad to see the moment go but also extremely grateful. He was starving. Asahi led him back up through the building to a beautiful moonlit balcony overlooking the starry city below. In the center of the balcony was a table with a lavish meal spread out just for them. Meat and bread and wine. And one small envelope that made all the nerves come rushing back. 

As they ate, Noya could barely focus on the view. His eyes kept drifting to the little white envelope on top of the table. He was also hyper aware of the cameras. He probably couldn’t ditch them again, and now he sort of wished he had saved that trick. But he didn’t want to trouble Asahi, so he focused on the envelope and ate in silence. 

“It’s not going to bite you,” Asahi said. Noya bit his own lip as punishment. He had let his worry show and Asahi had caught him red handed. 

Noya pulled his eyes from the envelope and smiled at Asahi. “Are you sure? Because I think it snarled at me.” 

Asahi let out an airy laugh that made Noya’s heart skip a beat. Then he reached across the table and picked up that offensive letter. “Maybe if we read it, it’ll calm down?” 

Noya swallowed. Asahi had one thumb hooked near the wax seal on the back, ready to break it with permission. Noya forced himself to smile. “Be careful. It might have sharp teeth.” 

There was a muffled pop as the most decidedly not carnivorous envelope was opened. Asahi unfolded the card and read aloud, in a rumbling intimate voice, “Asahi and Yuu, Hope you are having a lovely night. It is almost over, but you have one more decision to make… Should you chose to forgo your individual rooms, please take this key to stay as a couple in the Fantasy Suite.” 

Asahi’s thumb produced a hotel key from inside the card and his eyes flickered to Noya, peering at him between his eyelashes. “You want to?” 

Noya released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Yeah,” he said. “Let’s do it.” 

Asahi beamed and they both pushed away from the table. They were giddy as they orbited each other all the way to the hotel room. Their hands clasped and unclasped. Their arms wrapped around each other, tangling until it became hard to walk. And sometimes they just stopped and kissed in hallways. 

The cameras followed them to the door of their suite, but there, to Noya’s pleasant astonishment, they didn’t follow inside. The door closed behind them after Asahi winked at the producers, and they were completely alone. 

The broom closet at Tanaka’s bar popped back into Noya’s head. It had been too small and cramped to do much more than make out. But here they had a whole room, a whole bed and a whole night. 

The kisses they had shared on the way to the room had been quick, hungry and excited. Now, immersed in privacy, Asahi grabbed Noya’s face and kissed him slowly. Noya opened his mouth, an eager invitation and Asahi dove deep. He took his time with that one kiss. Every second that ticked by, Noya felt want building up in his chest. Judging by the way he was kissing, Asahi wanted him too, just as much. But then a bolt of worry shot through him and he pulled back. Just a little. Just enough. 

Because he was an ethereal being overflowing with empathy whose awareness of human emotion pulled from some omnipotent parallel universe, Asahi did not lean in for more. He lifted his hand to brush Noya’s cheek. His long fingers traced the edge of Noya’s eyelid and then curled around the back of his neck to play with the small hairs there. He pulled Noya forward, but not into a kiss. Noya’s forehead found Asahi’s shoulder. He heaved a sigh, settling into the comforting feeling of Asahi around him. 

“What’s wrong?” Asahi asked. 

“How do you know something’s wrong?” Noya murmured. 

“I could tell all day. I just didn’t want to bring it up in front of everyone else. But we're alone now. You can tell me.” 

Noya smiled into the fabric of Asahi’s shirt. Their day had taken them all over the city, but he still smelled nice. How was that possible? Or fair? 

When Noya didn’t speak up right away, Asahi said, “If you want to wait… We can. It’s fine. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, I swear.” 

“I know,” Noya said, hastily. He lifted his head to look into Asahi’s eyes and found concern there. He needed to put that to rest before Asahi got any wrong ideas. “I trust you. Sorry. I just…” Noya pulled his hands up to press the heels of his palms into his eyes. Asahi pulled back an inch from him and watched patiently, his hands warm on Noya’s shoulders. 

He just needed an extra second to organize the ideas he had been wrestling with all day. When he thought he had a handle on it, he pulled his hands away and met Asahi’s gaze again. “I think I just have emotional whiplash. I mean, we just met a few weeks ago and we’ve been zooming through all these big milestones. Like, you met my family! That was new for me. And now this… I don’t feel like we’re prepared at all.” 

Asahi watched him for a moment, then gestured to the bed, big and pristine with an untouched white duvet. “Do you want to sit down?” Noya took the offer, perching on the edge of the bed awkwardly. Asahi joined him. He stared forward, his fingers flexing against the bedding, wrinkling it out of perfection. After a long pause, he said, “I've done this before.” 

It was a weird response, and Noya thought he was fully justified in his raised eyebrow. “Sex?” 

“No,” Asahi said. Instantly, he blushed a deep, hot red and looked at Noya with horrified eyes. “I-I mean, I have had sex! That’s not- I mean, I’ve done a Fantasy Suite before. I know how overwhelming it can be.” 

Noya’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected this confession in the slightest. “You have?” He did a quick scan of his memories. Wasn’t he on the first date of the week? The other guys hadn’t had their Fantasy Suite opportunities yet. “When?” 

“I made it to the end last season.” Asahi didn’t say it in a condescending way, but stated it as if it was news to Noya. And Noya knew, as soon as it was out, that it shouldn’t be. He should know this. He very well might have known it at some point and had forgotten. If he had read it in his shallow internet search before the show or if Suga had told him, the consequence of it had been lost on Noya and the information with it. 

But now, the heaviness of that little piece of information sat on Noya’s shoulders and _screamed_ in his ear. Asahi had been in his position before. He had sat in a room like this with another person in a similar context. 

Not that long ago, Asahi had been… 

“Asahi, I’m in love with you. Were you in love with him?” 

Asahi’s eyes didn’t get watery right away. He nodded first, but then he had to look away and Noya understood. He leaned into Asahi’s side, keeping his hands in his lap. His head rolled onto Asahi’s shoulder. 

“I’ve never watched an episode of this show in my life. And I'm real bad at keeping up with pop culture that isn’t about sports. So if you wanna tell me about it, you can. It’ll all be news to me. It can just be… A normal part of your past.” 

Asahi sniffled, but he smiled down at Noya. “Okay. I’d like that.” 

They separated for a few minutes to get ready for bed. Noya had jitters the whole time. Not because he was still worried about sleeping with Asahi. Sex was officially the last thing on his mind. He was nervous for a much bigger reason. Learning about your lover’s past was always intense. 

Fully clothed, they climbed into the bed and curled into each other. It was one of the most pleasant things Noya had ever done, he decided. The kissing was great and he was sure the sex would be too, but cuddling? Just him and Asahi granted privacy and space to test how their bodies fit together, how their presences calmed each other. Noya curled into Asahi’s side and rested his head on Asahi’s shoulder. His hand fell over Asahi’s chest, keeping track of his heartbeat. It was wild at first, when the sensation of each other was new, but then it calmed down. Asahi was relaxed with him. He kept his hand there to keep track of Asahi’s heart rate when he asked, “Was he mean to you?” 

“No,” Asahi said firmly and quickly. “Never. Well, he teased me sometimes, but never to just be mean. He was sweet the whole time, even when he broke up with me.” 

“Weren’t you mad, though? He took you all the way to the end, through all of this, and then chose someone else.” 

“Actually, that was the thing. His season broke records for an explosive season finale. He didn’t choose either of us. He sent us both home. Me and Kuroo.” 

“Wait,” Noya said, a burst of surprise fluttering through him. “Who was the other guy?” 

“Tetsuro Kuroo,” Asahi said. “He’s the lead singer of the band we saw tonight.” 

“I _know_ who Tetsuro Kuroo is,” Noya gasped. “Is that why he was here tonight?” 

Asahi grinned mischievously. “I did say I called a friend for a favor.” 

Noya let that news sink in. He didn’t quite know how to frame it in his mind until, very suddenly, he absolutely did. He said in a breathless whisper, “I kissed the lips that kissed the lips that kissed Tetsuro Kuroo, the lead singer of Cat Scratch Infection, the best band ever.” 

Asahi laughed at that and Noya was grateful for the sound of it. It brought him back to the present. He settled back into his spot on Asahi’s chest and wondered what kind of weirdo had a rock god and a literal angel as his final two and chose neither. 

Asahi shifted and looked down at Noya. “So if your favorite band was caught up in the drama of all this, are you sure you never read about it on magazine covers or in the news?” 

Noya pursed his lips. “What was the guy’s name? The last bachelor? Maybe I just forgot I heard about it.” 

“Daichi. Daichi Sawamura. Ring any bells?” 

“Hmm,” Noya scrunched up his nose as he considered it. Even when it came to his favorite bad, he was _that_ bad with keeping up with celebrity gossip. “No. He sounds like a loser with no taste, though.” 

Asahi laughed again and Noya felt the rumble of it under his hand. “He was really great, I promise.” 

Noya hummed a noncommittal agreement. He saw no evidence to prove it, but he also trusted Asahi implicitly. “Still, didn’t you feel… What was that word I’ve heard the other guys use before… Blind sighted?” 

“It’s called being blindsided. And of course I did. Everything was going so well and then… Daichi just left. Instead of proposing, he broke up with both of us and left the show.” Asahi paused. Then, in a quieter voice, “The whole world was left wondering why he didn’t choose one of us. I always just wondered why he didn’t choose me. Did I do something wrong? Was I going to be a bad husband? And then the show was going to make Kuroo the next bachelor, but his band got really big after the show and he backed out so they asked me instead. I wondered about that too. Why wasn’t I good enough to be the first choice? I wrestled with that insecurity a lot. Even when filming started, I just kept telling myself that no one was here for me. When guys threw themselves at me, I told myself they were only doing it for the publicity. But when it was you… All those arguments fell flat.” 

Asahi paused and Noya paused with him. Their heartbeats were in sync. Steady, but loud. 

“Every second with you has felt so genuine. You make me feel like I was your first choice even before you knew me. You make me forget about Daichi and the show and all the viewers that are going to be judging me in a few weeks. When I’m with you, I don’t blame Daichi for anything. I know it was for a reason, even if it was one he wasn’t aware of. Daichi had to let me go so that I could find you.” 

“Damn,” Noya hissed. Asahi was way too good at that. Ripping open his heart and blowing Noya’s mind with the beautiful truth that rested inside. It felt like Asahi was writing poetry about _him_. Creating art because Noya had inspired him to do so. What had Noya ever done to be cherished by someone’s thoughts like this? 

Noya shifted his body until he was stradling Asahi’s lap facing him. He delicately brushed the long hairs out of Asahi’s face, taking care to feel each strand between his fingers. If there was poetry about Noya, Asahi was poetry itself. He was the embodiment of everything beautiful and right in Noya’s life. Noya wasn’t as good with words as he was, so he would have to find some other way to show him. 

“So that was a good damn?” Asahi asked. 

“Duh,” Noya said. His eyes were still roaming, taking in every hair and pore on Asahi’s face. Memorizing it. Like had done with his hands. Soon, he was going to run out of things to memorize. Unless he could get Asahi out of his clothes. 

When they started kissing again, Noya couldn’t help but interrupt every other second to remind Asahi that he was in love. And everytime he said it, Asahi kissed him somewhere new in response. His knuckles, his neck, his chest. They made love, and Noya knew now that it went by that name and that it had been foolish to ever compare it to sex. When they were finished, Asahi wrapped his big arms around Noya, pulled him close and whispered a secret in his ear. Just a short secret. Only three words. And Noya was more surprised by how unsurprised he was hearing it than he was by the secret itself. Turns out, he had known it all along. 

»»————-　♡　————-«« 

The apartment was eerily quiet. Only the shuffling of Noya’s sock against the linoleum floor broke through the nothingness. Noya thought briefly that he ought to buy Tanaka a ticking clock for the living room just to add some life and make it seem less like the apartment wasn’t a void untouched by the flow of time. Then he thought he ought to just call Asahi, it was silly that he hadn’t yet. 

The Bachelor would air in about an hour and Noya was a small container of pure anxiety over it. It was the Fantasy Suite episode. He remembered that night with immense fondness, but it was not _his_ date he was worried about for once. It was the other guys. They had never talked about it before, about whether or not Suga and Oikawa had accepted the keys, or even been offered them. 

Honestly, Noya hadn’t expected himself to care so much. But he did. He, at least, didn’t want to go in blind. That wasn’t so unreasonable to ask, right? 

With a trembling hand that was so unlike him, Noyal lifted his phone and dialed Asahi. 

“Noya,” Asahi answered, sounding pleasant. “You’re calling early. What-” 

“Did you screw Suga?” Noya asked quickly. It really sort of just burst out of him. Like an uncontrolled firework. It was meant to be beautiful but someone had knocked it over on accident and it was loud and chaotic and everyone was screaming and the bushes were on fire. 

“Uh,” Asahi sounded just as horrified as Noya felt. “We stayed in the Fantasy Suite but, no. We didn’t… Do anything. Other than talk. All night. We were just really good friends during the entire process, I promise.” 

“What about Oikawa?” 

Asahi was silent for long enough that Noya wished he had video called Asahi instead of phone calling him. He wanted to see his expression. Did he look worried? Was he blushing? Rolling his eyes? 

Finally, Asahi said, “Noya, I think you should just watch the episode. And trust me. You might be pleasantly surprised.” 

Noya blurted a series of half formed protests that only barely managed to give way for a rushed, “I love you!” before Asahi excused himself from the call. 

As much as Noya didn’t like it, Asahi was right. Trust was important. But he was so anxious, perhaps even more so now than before the phone call. He went for a jog to blow off some steam before the episode. 

Noya prepared himself emotionally for the Fantasy Suite episode the same way a lot of people would prepare themselves for a horror movie. He sank into the couch, letting the cushions practically eat him. The couch was broken in the middle from too many years of rowdy partying and horse play. The cushions flowed into the center of the couch like a black hole lived inside, and if a person sat on the couch in a certain way they were caught in the flow of gravity too. The couch had been Noya’s bed for a while, so he was a pro at navigating around the black hole. But for this, the press of the cushions all around him was strangely comforting. 

The host’s voice, narrating the episode as it opened, promised ‘a night you won’t believe’ like he always did. Noya’s date was first. He was growing more pleased with his editing as the competition whittled down. The morning after the Fantasy Suite, over breakfast, when Asahi and Noya were in matching fancy robes (Noya anguised that he should have stolen those robes from the hotel, they were the _best_ ), Asahi gave him the rose. 

His date with Suga was sweet too and, just as Asahi said, they also took the Fantasy Suite. But their ‘morning after’ shot didn’t include robes. Noya wasn’t even sure if it would have bothered him if Suga and Asahi _had_ slept together. But they clearly had not, and anyway Suga was not who he was really worried about. 

During a commercial break right before Oikawa’s date, Noya checked his phone. Maybe Asahi had changed his mind and decided to warn him after all. But there wasn’t a message from Asahi. What slapped Noya in the face instead was the time. There were only a few minutes left of the episode. Not nearly enough for a whole date. Noya’s heartbeat sped up, his mind already racing through all the things this could mean. 

The show returned from break with Oikawa telling the cameras how excited and in love he was. Noya faked gagging, even though no one could see him. “I am really looking forward to tonight,” Oikawa told the producer off camera. “I can’t wait to get to know Asahi more intimately.” 

“Whatever!” Noya hollered, gently chucking a throw pillow at the screen. 

When the pillow slid out of the way, like magic, Oikawa’s insincere dumb face had been replaced by Asahi. His expression was friendly and his shoulders were rolled back confidently. He waved Oikawa over and they hugged, but Asahi pulled back early, his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders. 

“Hey,” Oikawa said, his smile a little concerned. He had to see it too. The certainty. The apology. Oikawa looked like someone who was about to receive bad news and Asahi looked like someone about to deliver said news. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah,” Asahi said. He took one of Oikawa’s hands and pointed to a nearby bench. “Can we sit down, Tooru? We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo if you have a Kuroo ship, I have done a lot of thinking about this and there is really a thread in here for everyone and I'm gonna share them now bc, like I said, I did A LOT of thinking about this lol  
> If you ship him with Kenma (the alluded keyboardist), you can imagine Kuroo entering the show on the same kind of dare situation like Noya, realizing he had made a mistake, and rushing back to the band after Daichi dumps him to write a cute ballad about Kenma afterward and that's when the band hits its Mega Fame because the best art comes from real emotions. (and also your lead singer being on tv doesn't hurt)  
> If you don't ship him with Kenma, the ballad really could be just platonic admiration and maybe he's in love with a rival band's member, a rivalry heightened by his rise fame! (Hello Bokuto I see you there)  
> If you ship him with Yaku, it's really good bc Yaku maybe chased him on to the show before they announced they switched to Asahi. Imagine all the angst there! Yeah!  
> If you ship him with Daichi... I'm sorry. lmfao  
> I think way too much about the lives of inconsequential side characters, i'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. I know this is a weird question ask in an Asanoya fic, but do you have any other Asahi ships? Other than the characters already mentioned (Oikawa, Suga, Kageyama (and Daichi, don’t say Daichi, I already have plans for Daichi)) Leave a comment, let me know! Or dm/@ me on twitter again its @lieano thank you!


End file.
